La fille du Président
by naleylovepirates
Summary: Haley James est la fille du Président des États-Unis. Pour plusieurs raisons, son père décide de lui "offrir" un mariage forcé. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque son prétendant est le cousin de celui avec qui elle tombe amoureuse? Conflits familiaux en vue. Naley!
1. Mise en situation

**L'histoire**

Voici l'histoire d'amour de **la fille du président** des États-Unis en personne. Lorsque tout le monde vous connaît et vous envie pour votre argent et votre pouvoir, ce n'est pas facile de connaître à votre tour des gens qui vous aiment à votre juste valeur. Vous avez toujours l'impression d'être aimé de tous sans qu'il y ait de réels sentiments, d'être manipulé par tout ce monde qui veut que vos biens. Vous n'arrivez donc pas à faire confiance aux gens. Dans ces moments là, vous n'osez plus faire connaissance avec d'autres garçons par peur de vous faire avoir et c'est à cet instant que le président décide de vous forcez la main à apprécier celui qu'il a choisi pour vous, mais... que faire lorsque votre prétendant n'est pas celui que vous auriez souhaiter épouser? Celui que vous vous étiez imaginé toute petite en regardant "La belle au bois dormant" ou "cendrillon". Si ce n'était pas votre prince charmant, quoi! La vie peut-elle vous surprendre ou ne fait-elle que vous décevoir... Qu'une seule sait répondre à cette question ; **Haley James**!

* * *

**Les personnages**

**La famille présidentielle américaine : **

**Haley James** - Bethany Joy Lenz  
**Dan Michael James** - Paul Johansson  
**Deborah Miller James** - Barbara Alyn Woods  
+ le personnel de la Maison Blanche!

**La famille présidentielle canadienne : **

**Nathan Scott** - James Lafferty  
**Brooke Scott **- Sophia Bush  
**Bryan Scott **- Jensen Ackles  
**Mike Kiefer Scott** - Craig Sheffer  
**Karen Sullivan Scott** - Moira Kelly

**Les autres : **

**Lucas Smith** - Chad Michael Murray

* * *

**Présentation d'HALEY ALISSON JAMES**

**Âge :** 17 ans

**Nationalité :** Américaine

**Passion :** Elle adore le Basket Ball et s'entraîne de temps à autre sur son terrain privé.

**Famille :** Sa famille, tout le monde la connaît! Elle est la fille du président des Etats-Unis, **Dan Michael James** et de la première dame, **Deborah Miller James**. Fille unique, c'est parents ou plutôt le personnel de la Maison Blanche, n'ont pas eu énormément de difficulté à l'élever. Malgré tout les gens qui habitent chez elle, **Haley** ne s'est jamais sentie écouté et en sécurité. La solitude fait partie d'elle à présent puisque ses parents sont rarement disponibles. Ils sont toujours prit par le travail et n'ont malheureusement pas le temps d'avoir une oreille attentive pour leur fille.

**Amour :** Comment trouver l'amour lorsque vous êtes sans cesse suivit par vos gardes du corps? Voilà à quoi se résume la vie amoureuse d'**Haley James**. Elle n'en a eu aucune depuis qu'elle est venue au monde. Ses seules fréquentations extérieures, excepté les présidents des autres pays, sont les jeunes enfants des différentes écoles primaires où elle et son père passent parfois une journée en compagnie de ceux-ci afin de les rencontrer et d'échanger sur les différentes valeurs de la vie. Elle n'a donc jamais connu qu'est-ce qu'était la chaleur d'un être cher à ses côtés ou le simple fait de rougir lorsque celui-ci pose ses yeux sur vous.

**Personnalité :** Malgré l'isolement qu'elle a du supporté depuis qu'elle est toute petite, **Haley** reste joviale et énergique face à ceux qu'elle côtoie. Partout dans les journaux ou sur Internet, il n'y a que de bons mots à son égard. Par contre, au plus profond d'elle, la jeune femme rêve de découvrir la vie, de la vivre à fond sans toujours se sentir suivi. Elle se plaint rarement, mais une chose qu'elle déteste, c'est lorsqu'une escouade de gardes du corps l'entoure. Elle vit mal le fait d'avoir très peu d'intimité et de ne pas faire de nouvelles rencontres. Souvent, elle s'imagine normale et libre comme l'air, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimerait à ce moment là, dans une petite maison à la campagne entourée de ses enfants, heureuse et sans crainte... mais, ce ne sont que des rêves...

* * *

**Présentation de NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT**

**Âge :** 19 ans

**Nationalité :** Canadienne

**Passion :** Il ne rêve que d'une chose, percer dans le monde professionnel du Basket Ball...

**Famille :** Ses parents sont décédés lorsqu'il avait 13 ans dans un accident de voiture. Il a donc été élevé par son oncle, **Mike Kiefer Scott** et sa femme, **Karen Sullivan Scott**. Ce couple a eu deux enfants ; **Bryan Scott**, l'aîné, et **Brooke Scott**, la plus jeune. Depuis la mort de ses parents, **Nathan** a toujours été solitaire et n'a jamais voulu se mêler à sa nouvelle famille, celle du frère à son père. Deux ans après la perte de ses parents, Mike, son oncle, s'est présenté aux élections présidentielles et les a remporté haut la main. À partir de ce jour, il a vécu dans la maison présidentielle en compagnie de son cousin, sa cousine, son oncle, sa tante et des quelques employés, mais lorsqu'il a eu ses 18 ans, il a quitté cette famille dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place et est parti loin de toute cette vie. Malgré les recherches effectuées par le gouvernement canadien, il est à ce jour introuvable.

**Amour :** Avec tous les drames qu'il a vécu dans sa vie, l'amour et les filles n'ont jamais été importants à ses yeux. Comme tout le monde, il rêve de trouver l'amour, le vrai, mais tout ça est loin d'être l'une de ses préoccupations. Il n'a donc jamais eu de petite amie et ne s'en plaint pas. Selon lui, il commence à réellement vivre que depuis un an, depuis l'instant où il a quitté la demeure des Scott. Il se sent à présent libre et peut maintenant se concentrer sur sa passion, le Basket Ball et l'amour...

**Personnalité :** Depuis tout petit, il a toujours été un garçon solitaire et timide. Ces caractères se sont renforcis encore plus suite à la mort de ses parents. De plus, **Nathan** est quelqu'un d'aventureux et il n'a pas peur de déplacer les montagnes pour arriver à réaliser ses rêves. Avec le manque de tendresse et d'amour autour de lui, ce jeune homme s'est énormément renfermé sur lui-même. Il ferait tout pour éprouver à nouveau le sentiment d'avoir de l'importance aux yeux d'une seule personne.

* * *

**Présentation de BRYAN JONATHAN SCOTT**

**Âge :** 23 ans

**Nationalité : **Canadienne

**Passion :** Il adore tout ce qui touche les enquêtes criminelles. De plus, il a toujours aimé jouer au Basket Ball, mais il n'a jamais eu le talent de **Nathan** ce qui provoquait une certaine jalousie à son égard.

**Famille :** Il est le fameux fils du premier ministre du Canada, **Mike Kiefer Scott**, et de la première dame, **Karen Sullivan Scott**. Il a une jeune sœur,** Brooke Scott** avec qui il n'a jamais eu une très grande complicité, et un cousin du nom de **Nathan Scott** qui n'a jamais réellement apprécié. Dès l'arrivée de **Nathan **dans la maison présidentielle suite à la mort de ses parents, **Bryan** a vite développé une jalousie immense pour lui dû principalement à son talent pour le basket et à l'importance que le jeune homme avait aux yeux de ses propres parents.

**Amour : **Il n'a jamais appris à aimer et ne croit pas spécialement en l'amour. Il va parfois dans les bars et ramène une fille avec qui il passe la nuit. Sa vie amoureuse est à un point tel instable que ses aventures se retrouvent quelques fois dans les journaux, ce qui provoque par le fait même des problèmes pour la famille présidentielle canadienne. Il est connu pour être coureur de jupons, mais **Bryan** ne se préoccupe guère de sa réputation, pour vu qu'il puisse s'amuser...

**Personnalité :** Puisqu'il travaille dans la GRC, Gendarmerie Royale du Canada (ce qui équivaut au FBI des Etats-Unis), il est souvent amené à côtoyer des gens très peu recommandables ce qui a développé en lui un caractère ferme et renfermé. Il ne démontre jamais ce qu'il ressent et agit souvent de façon égoïste. Son travail est sa vie, il n'a donc que très rarement le temps d'avoir de vraies discussions profondes en famille. Malgré tout, cela ne l'empêche pas de toujours habiter la maison présidentielle et d'y rentrer presque chaque soir après son travail pour passer une nuit de sommeil avant de reprendre ce qui lui tient le plus à cœur, son travail dans la GRC.

* * *

**Présentation de BROOKE PENELOPPE DAVIS**

**Âge :** 17 ans

**Nationalité :** Canadienne

**Passion :** Elle a toujours aimé créer ses propres vêtements. Les confectionner à partir de rien puis les porter. Par contre, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle souhaite travailler éventuellement dans la mode. C'est plutôt le métier d'enseignante au primaire qui l'intéresse.

**Famille :** Comme **Bryan**, son frère aîné, ses parents sont **Mike Kiefer Scott** et **Karen Sullivan Scott** avec qui elle a une relation des plus simples. Contrairement à son frère, elle a toujours apprécié la présence de **Nathan Scott**, son cousin. Avant qu'il quitte la maison présidentielle, elle lui parlait de temps à autre, mais était souvent gênée par le silence que ce dernier mettait entre eux. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il était trop timide pour lui parler ouvertement. **Brooke** a toujours eu une certaine compassion pour tout ce que son cousin a enduré et malgré elle, la jeune femme se sentait tout de même plus proche de **Nathan **que de son propre frère. Le départ in extremis de son cousin l'a touché et depuis ce temps, elle se sent plus seule et se demande souvent ce qu'il est devenu.

**Amour :** Elle n'est pas très romantique, mais a toujours cru en l'amour. Contrairement à **Bryan**, elle n'a pas de relations d'un soir, mais a tout de même eu une bonne quantité de petits amis. Elle cherche encore l'amour. Présentement, elle est célibataire et cela ne semble pas la déranger.

**Personnalité : ****Brooke **est une fille avec un grand cœur. Elle n'a rien de son frère ou des enfants de riches. Elle pense souvent aux autres avant elle-même. Elle a quelques amies à l'école, mais malgré tout, au plus profond d'elle, la jeune femme se sent seule. Elle aimerait sentir avoir une vraie amie sur qui compter et à qui elle peut se confier...

* * *

Voilà c'était la mise en situation! Maintenant place au premier chapitre...


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Attends et écoute

* * *

Au rendez-vous pour le début des vacances d'été, le soleil plombait fort sur la capital des États-Unis d'Amérique, Washington. Pour un matin du 25 juin, l'air était particulièrement chaud. La majorité des édifices ne se gênait guère pour allumer leur air clématisée au maximum. Les bruits de la ville étaient clairement audibles. Parmi le son des klaxons des voitures prises dans le trafic et celui des véhicules d'urgences, les piétons, autant touristes que résidents permanents, tentaient de se frayer un chemin pour parvenir à faire leur itinéraire de la journée. À 8h30, la ville roulait déjà à plein régime, comme le personnel de la Maison Blanche.

Comme à chaque matin, aux alentours de 8h30, depuis que Daniel Michael James avait été élu président des États-Unis, ce dernier prenait le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa fille, Haley James et de sa femme, Deborah Miller James. Dan était assis à l'un des bouts de la table à manger, lisant le journal local de Washington tandis que Deb était à l'autre bout, lisant son magasine de beauté « 40 ans et toujours rayonnante ». Comme à l'habitude, Haley, quant à elle, regardait son assiette, attendant qu'on lui permette de se retirer.

Omis le bruits des pages tournées à chaque trente secondes, le silence régnait dans la salle à manger de la Maison Blanche. Très rarement, normalement que suite à un scandale politique, la famille présidentielle arrivait à trouver des sujets de discussion autour de la table. Autrement, chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire sans trop se mêler au reste de la famille.

Aujourd'hui, malgré qu'il n'y ait eu aucun scandale politique, Dan était plus que prêt à mettre sur la table un sujet qui allait probablement allumer bien des flammèches.

« Comment vont les amis Haley? », dit Dan d'un ton qui laissait un mauvais présage.

« Pourquoi cette question papa? », répondit Haley plutôt surprise par le soudain intérêt de son père pour sa vie sociale.

« Je trouve seulement que tu passes beaucoup de temps ici, à la maison. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas demander la permission de sortir. Tu as toujours en tête de faire des rencontres avec des jeunes garçons de ton âge? », demanda Dan, intrigué par le développement de la vie amoureuse de sa fille.

« Pas pour le moment. Tu m'as permis d'avoir trois rendez-vous depuis le début mai et aucun n'a été un succès. Avec tout le nombre de gardes du corps qui nous suivaient tout au long de la soirée, c'était impensable d'avoir une discussion plus ou moins intime. », dit Haley quelque peu frustrée.

« Tu le sais, Haley, que si je réduis le nombre de gardes du corps, tu ne seras plus autant en sécurité. C'est pour ton bien que j'agis ainsi. », se défendit Dan.

« Peut-être, mais ça change rien au fait que je n'arrive pas à établir des liens avec des jeunes de mon âge. Tu veux que j'aie une vie sociale plus élaborée? Et bien pour ça, j'ai besoin de plus d'intimité et donc moins de gardes du corps. Trois, ça serait assez si je ne vais que dans un restaurant. », s'exclama Haley, voulant faire valoir son point.

« Trois? », s'écria Dan plus que surpris. « Il est hors de question qu'il n'y ait que trois gardes à tes côtés lors d'un repas dans un lieu public, au minimum cinq. Ça ne se discute pas. », continua Dan, désemparé.

« Alors si c'est pour être comme ça, ça me sert à rien de voir d'autres garçons. Je crois que ça leur fait peur de voir autant de gardes. Ils savent que s'ils disent qu'un mot de travers, quelqu'un est prêt à intervenir. Ça en devient pratiquement ridicule. », lâcha Haley, fortement ennuyée par cette discussion qui allait, selon elle, mener à nulle part.

« Mais Haley, tu as déjà 17 ans. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait bientôt que tu te cases avec quelqu'un. Si tu n'acceptes pas de faire de rencontres, tu vas avoir trente ans et tu n'auras toujours pas eu de petits amis. Faudrait peut-être que tu penses éventuellement à la descendance de cette famille. », dit Dan en voulant faire voir le vrai côté des choses à sa fille.

« Dan! Elle n'a que 17 ans comme tu l'as si bien dit. », s'exclama Deb, surprise par la réflexion de son mari.

« Haley! », dit Dan pour attirer l'attention de sa fille unique. « Vas te préparer pour ton cours de piano. C'est bientôt l'heure et j'aimerais parler en priver avec ta mère. », continua Dan.

« Papa! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que pour moi, c'est impossible de... »

« Fais ce que je t'ai dis Haley Alisson James! », se fâcha Dan.

« ARRGG! », s'exclama Haley avec un ton de découragement et d'impatience tout en quittant la pièce où son père et sa mère était encore en silence, attendant son départ pour reprendre la discussion.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Haley se jeta sur son lit, les yeux pleins d'eau, essayant de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Pourquoi avait-elle fallu qu'elle soit la fille du président des États-Unis, hein? Allait-elle avoir un jour l'occasion d'être une jeune femme comme les autres, faisant ses propres choix, ses propres expérimentations? Était-elle dévouée à une vie sans intimité pour le restant de ses jours? Parce que soyons francs, ce n'est pas parce que son père ne serait plus le président des États-Unis, qu'elle ne serait plus pour autant connue à travers le monde et victime de menaces. Réfléchissant à tout cela, Haley ne pouvait qu'être qu'apeurée par le futur qui lui était réservé.

Dans la salle à manger, Deb n'avait toujours pas osé exprimer son point de vue. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'amener son opinion avant de se lancer de nouveau dans la discussion controversée.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que le fait de l'inciter à rencontrer des jeunes garçons de son âge avec beaucoup de gardes du corps soit une manière de l'aider à se sentir à l'aise avec eux. », se risqua Deb.

« Ne me dit pas que tu penses toi aussi à réduire le nombre de gardes du corps? », dit Dan en élevant le ton.

« Dan, sois réaliste. Comment veux-tu qu'elle se sente en confiance et à l'aise avec son rendez-vous si elle est suivie par plus de dix gardes postés partout autour d'elle? », surenchérit Deb.

« Chérie, as-tu idée du nombre de menaces que je reçois par jour qui implique autant les unes que les autres notre fille? », dit Dan avec un ton apeuré.

« De quoi parles-tu? », demanda Deb, craignant la réponse de son mari.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais parler auparavant parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais il est peut-être temps. Chaque jour, je reçois des menaces de mort, ce qui est, d'une certaine façon, normal pour un président. Par contre, ce que tu ignores, c'est que la majorité ne sont pas des menaces de mort contre moi, mais contre toi ou particulièrement Haley, notre fille pour l'amour de dieu. Elles sont toutes plus épeurantes les unes que les autres. Bien évidement, je ne suis pas celui qui les lit directement, car j'ai toute une équipe qui travaille là-dessus et tente de repérer la provenance des appels ou des E-mail. Souvent, mes employés arrivent trouver le coupable et celui est arrêté, mais parfois, ils sont incapable de le retracer. », expliqua Dan afin de faire comprendre la situation à sa femme.

« Mais... je... » Deb ne parvenait pas à sortir les mots de sa bouche. Sa petite fille, celle qu'elle avait mis au monde 17 ans plus tôt, risquait sa vie chaque jour sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dan afficha un sourire voyant très bien que sa femme était à présent de son côté. « Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas réduire le nombre de grades du corps maintenant? »

Deb ne fit qu'hocher la tête, en signe d'approbation.

« Et sincèrement, Deb, je commence à m'inquiéter pour le futur de notre famille. Oui, peut-être qu'Haley n'a que 17 ans, mais il est temps qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec d'autres gens que nous. Si nous voulons qu'elle puisse un jour élever une famille, elle doit faire des connaissances et surtout apprendre à cohabiter avec des garçons de son âge. », reprit Dan, amenant la conversation à son deuxième point.

« Je comprends ton point de vue mon chéri, mais nous ne pouvons quand même pas la forcer à faire des rencontres si elle n'en a pas envie. »

Dan n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. « Et pourquoi pas? »

« Dan! »

« Quoi? », lâcha Dan avec un ton innocent. « Pense s'y! Elle n'acceptera pas de rendez-vous tant que je ne baisserai pas le nombre de gardes du corps. Je viens de t'expliquer pourquoi ce n'est même pas quelque chose d'envisageable. Alors, sérieusement, je ne vois pas d'autres choix que de l'obliger contre son gré. »

« Tu le sais qu'elle t'en voudra pour le restant de tes jours, hein? » Deb n'était pas très convaincue par l'idée de son mari, mais peut-être était-ce la seule solution possible après tout.

« Si c'est le prix à payer pour que nous ayons une descendance digne des James alors je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Je suis le président des États-Unis d'Amérique pour l'amour de dieu. Je suis un des hommes les plus influents sur la Terre et je ne pourrais pas forcer ma fille à rencontrer un jeune homme que J'AI choisi? ». dit Dan d'un ton sarcastique. « Franchement, c'est totalement ridicule. », reprit-il.

« Que veux-tu dire par : Rencontrer un jeune homme que TU as choisi? », demanda Deb, incertaine de vouloir la vérité.

« Ça veut seulement dire que je sais peut-être déjà qui pourrait bien faire l'affaire. Je ne dis pas qu'elle doit immédiatement, demain à la première heure, l'épouser. Non, tu vois, ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment c'est plutôt une rencontre familiale organisée. Si le père du jeune homme est d'accord, nous pourrions inviter sa famille à dîner un soir cette semaine et comme ça, nos deux familles pourraient faire plus amples connaissances. Par après, il n'aurait rien de plus normal aux yeux de la population que notre fille côtoie le jeune homme en particulier. Puis, s'ils sont capables de s'entendre entre eux, pourquoi pas un mariage? De cette façon, nous aurions pas de soucies à se faire concernant la famille et le niveau social de notre futur gendre ni de son éducation et par-dessus tout, ce mariage nous procurerait une alliance parfaite avec un autre pays. » En racontant son plan, Dan trouva l'idée encore plus géniale. Dire que c'était SON idée!

« Et je peux savoir qui est ce fameux prétendant? », demanda Deb pour bien comprendre toute la stratégie de son mari.

« Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'en ai pas parler encore à son père, mais si tout fonctionne comme prévu, ton futur gendre pourrait fort bien être le fils du premier ministre du Canada, j'ai nommé Bryan Jonathan Scott. », s'exclama fièrement Dan.

« Quoi!? », s'exclama une Deborah des plus surprises. « Bryan n'est pas celui qui apparaît souvent dans les journaux canadiens parce qu'il fait des choses pas très saines? »

« Je t'accorde qu'il n'a pas une des réputations les plus éloquentes sur Terre, mais justement, ça ne peut que tirer en notre faveur. Si avec un mariage, il finit pas se caser et arrête les aventures d'une nuit, ça ne donne qu'une bonne image à notre fille, donc par le fait même à notre famille. Et crois-moi, Mike n'accepterait pas que son fils soit infidèle durant son mariage. De cette façon, les scandales reliés à Bryan sont évités, Mike est content, et nous avons une descendance assurée, nous sommes contents. Tout le monde en bénéficie. » Dan était vraiment persuadé que son idée était celle du siècle.

« Et tu as pensé à notre fille dans tout ça? » Deb se sentait mal à l'idée d'obliger à sa fille un mariage arrangé.

« Elle apprendra à l'aimer au fil des années. Regarde-nous! Nous nous en sommes assez bien sortis, tu ne trouves pas? Nous avons appris à nous aimer et maintenant nous sommes vraiment amoureux. C'est normal des mariages arrangés dans notre classe sociale. », dit Dan en voulant convaincre sa femme.

« Tu as peut-être raison après tout. », se résigna Deb à l'idée d'un éventuel mariage opposant sa fille et ce fameux Bryan Scott. Peut-être était-ce finalement le meilleur choix pour tout le monde.

« Parfait! J'appelle de ce pas Mike pour lui en parler! » Dan quitta la salle à manger pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il décrocha le téléphone et, étant le président des États-Unis, il eut Mike Kiefer Scott au bout de la ligne en moins de trente secondes. Il était prêt à lui faire part de son idée géniale, enfin... géniale selon lui.

« Je dois vous avouer que votre offre ne ferait probablement pas de tord à Bryan. J'en parle avec ma femme et mon fils et je vous rappelle dès que j'ai une réponse M. James. » Mike raccrocha le téléphone après avoir discuter environ un heure avec le président des États-Unis sur l'idée d'unir Mademoiselle James et son fils. Il ne pouvait pas être contre l'idée. Mike savait très bien que tant que Bryan ne se marierait pas, ce dernier lui apporterait encore plusieurs autres problèmes. De plus, même si son fils travaillait à la Gendarmerie Royale du Canada (GRC), il se pouvait fort bien qu'il puisse devenir, à son tour, le premier ministre du Canada. Il lui fallait donc une femme à ses côtés le plus vite possible. Après tout, il avait déjà 23 ans et il était grand temps qu'il se stabilise dans sa vie amoureuse.

Karen Sullivan Scott entra dans le bureau de son mari et s'assit dans le siège face à ce dernier. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de commencer à se renseigner sur cet appel intriguant. Mike ne restait jamais plus de quinze minutes au téléphone. Son emploi du temps ne le lui permettait pas. « Qui s'était? », demanda-t-elle simplement.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire Karen. C'était le président des États-Unis, Daniel Michael Scott, il vient de me proposer une idée qui est très attirante. », commença Mike.

Voyant l'hésitation dans le visage de son mari, Karen reprit la parole. « Tu comptes m'en parler ou attendre que je te pose toutes les questions nécessaires pour que je comprenne? », dit-elle en laissant paraître un léger sourire sur son visage pour rassurer son mari.

« Très bien, alors voilà... pour arrêter les folies de Bryan et assurer la descendance de sa famille, Dan nous propose d'unir sa fille unique à notre fils. Il croit que c'est une solution logique et que bénéfique. », se lança-t-il.

« Quoi!? Mais Mike, un mariage arrangé? », s'exclama Karen, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je t'assure qu'il a de très bons arguments et je dois te dire à mon tour que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, autant pour l'avenir de notre fils que pour celui du pays. Il est temps que Bryan se stabilise et crée sa propre famille. », se défendit Mike en souhaitant que sa femme comprenne son point de vue.

« Je... je n'en sais rien Mike. Un mariage arrangé. Nous ne sommes plus dans les années 20 maintenant. »

« Je sais et il n'aura pas de mariage tant qu'ils ne se connaîtront pas davantage. Ils auront plusieurs rendez-vous, apprendront à apprécier l'autre et finalement, si tout va bien, ils se marieront. », dit-il en tentant d'expliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu sais que Bryan ne se réjouira probablement pas à l'idée. » Karen ne pouvait absolument pas comprendre comment son fils accepterait une telle suggestion.

« Entre toi et moi, la fille de Dan, Haley, est assez mignonne alors je ne crois pas que Bryan y verra un très grand inconvénient sur le plan physique. Il devra seulement s'habituer à n'avoir droit qu'à une femme dans son lit. »

« Ouin, vu sous cet angle... tu as sûrement raison. » En y repensant, Karen comprit que Bryan prendrait probablement la nouvelle avec le soulagement d'avoir droit à une femme comme Haley dans son lit tous les soirs. Il voyait la vie comme ça et tout le monde le savait.

Karen et Mike continuèrent d'en discuter environ trente minutes avant de décider d'appeler Bryan à son travail pour qu'il rentre plus tôt. À 15h00, il allait être là, ce qui laissa à Mike le temps de trouver un moyen pour lui annoncer et appeler Dan pour lui dire la bonne nouvelle.

« Quoi!? », s'exclama Bryan, ne comprenant pas la décision de ses parents. Il était rentré à 15h00 comme prévu et dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la maison, ses parents l'avaient fait s'installer confortablement sur le divan du salon et avaient commencé à lui expliquer les intentions de Daniel James. Mike venait tout juste de lui faire comprendre qu'il était mieux pour lui-même d'avoir recours à un mariage arrangé entre lui et cette fameuse Haley qu'à faire les premières pages des journaux avec ses aventures d'une nuit lorsqu'il s'opposa à l'idée. « Il est hors de question que vous me forciez à marier une sainte nitouche qui est encore qu'une enfant. Elle a 17 ans bon sang. J'en ai 23. C'est impossible. Je suis certain qu'elle ne connait rien au sexe. Comment veux-tu que je vive avec une femme qui n'a pas d'expérience? Tu y as pensé? Non, je refuse. Je ne me priverai certainement pas de sexe expérimenté pour vous. », se fâcha-t-il.

« Woah... tu ne parles pas comme ça Bryan Jonathan Scott. Il est temps que tu te cases, mon cher. Ça va faire les aventures d'une nuit qui tournent mal. Nous t'avions averti que si tu ne cessais pas de faire les premières pages pour des stupidités, tu aurais des conséquences. », rétorqua Mike, ne voulant pas se laisser piler sur les pieds par son propre fils. Il est temps que Bryan se conduise en homme!

« Des conséquences? Oui, je pensais peut-être plus à, par exemple, me faire virer de la maison familiale, mais certainement pas de devoir me marier! », s'écria Bryan, les yeux perçants de rage.

« Avant de dire non, tu devrais voir sa photo. Tu changeras peut-être d'avis. Tiens regarde. », dit Mike en passant une photo d'Haley que Dan lui avait envoyé par fax à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Bryan prit la photo des mains de son père et la contempla tranquillement. « Je... vous êtes certains que c'est bien elle, parce que la dernière fois que je me souviens vaguement de l'avoir vu, c'était à un congrès entre premiers ministres et elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une femme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. WOW, quelle poitrine, dis donc! », lâcha Bryan, sans même se gêner.

« Bryan! Tu ne parles pas de cette façon d'une femme. », s'écria Karen qui n'en pouvait plus des commentaires vulgaires que son fils lançait à l'égard de la jeune femme.

« Alors... tu es prêt à la rencontrer cette Haley James? », demanda Mike d'une voix intriguée.

« Quand que vous voulez! » Bryan ne décrocha pas pour autant son regard de la photo d'Haley. Il était totalement sous le charme. Quelle bombe! Arrêtait-il pas de se répéter dans sa tête. Jamais il aurait cru que cette chère Haley pouvait dégager autant de beauté. Même si elle n'avait probablement pas d'expérience au lit, il serait ravi de se charger de se petit détail. Non, mais qui pourrait résister à une femme aussi sexy? Pensa-t-il avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le vent frisquet de fin de journée se faisait à présent sentir. Il était presque 20h00 lorsque la famille présidentielle des États-Unis se mit à table pour dîner. Dan et Deb n'avaient pas reparlé à Haley de la journée. Celle-ci avait été occupée par ses cours de piano et d'espagnol en avant-midi puis dans l'après-midi, Haley avait passé presque tout son temps dans sur le terrain de Basket Ball privé de la Maison Blanche à lancer des paniers en se posant des questions et à réfléchissant sur son avenir, son futur qui semblait entièrement tracé sans même qu'elle ait eu le droit de choisir sa voie.

Assit à la table comme à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, la famille James mangeait à nouveau dans le silence le plus complet. Dan jeta un regard à Deb l'avertissant qu'il était prêt à se lancer dans la GRANDE conversation. Il savait très bien que cette discussion pouvait lui coûter sa relation avec sa fille mais, malgré tout, selon lui, c'était le choix à faire. Sans attendre davantage, il se tourna vers Haley et commença à parler.

« Haley. Ta mère et moi avons eu une discussion cette après-midi et nous avons pris une décision importante pour ton avenir et celui de la famille. », se risqua Dan avec un ton incertain.

Haley savait que ces quelques mots annonçaient rien de bon. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur défoncer sa poitrine tellement qu'il battait fort. « Je t'écoute. » Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à prononcer. Haley n'osa même pas lever les yeux de son assiette par peur de voir le regard sévère et dictateur que son père lui lançait probablement.

« Alors voilà... euh, je ne prendrai pas plusieurs chemins pour te le dire. Il m'est impossible de réduire le nombre de gardes du corps à tes côtés et puisque tu ne veux plus faire de rencontres sans que je te donne plus d'intimité, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de ta mère et du principal concerné, que nous prendrions ta vie sociale en main. C'est pourquoi nous allons te présenter un jeune homme et nous comptons sur toi pour que tu apprennes à le connaître. Si tout va bien, il y a de fortes chances que d'ici un an vous soyez mariés. », dit Dan dans l'espace d'une respiration.

« Quoi!? », se frustra Haley. « Il est hors de question que je marie qui que ce soit pour votre plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment pouvez-vous me faire une chose pareille? » Haley laissa ses larmes inonder son visage.

« Haley, ma puce », dit Deborah en tentant de calmer sa fille. « Ce n'est pas si pénible un mariage arrangé. Crois-moi! Regarde ton père et moi, nous sommes heureux ensemble. C'est la vie... tu dois... »

« Non! », cria Haley en interrompant sa mère. « Ce n'est pas la vie! Je veux choisir moi-même mon mari et je veux en être amoureuse. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à épouser un étranger! »

« Il n'est pas un étranger, Haley. Tu l'as rencontré au moins une fois auparavant. », avoua Dan avec un ton des plus serein.

« C'est quoi son nom? », demanda Haley, apeurée par la vérité.

Dan afficha un sourire de satisfaction. « Il s'appelle Bryan Jonathan Scott. Il est le... »

« Quoi!? », s'exclame Haley. « En plus de me forcer à marier un homme que je n'ai vu qu'une fois dans ma vie il y a peut-être 6 ans, vous choisissez le plus crétin sur Terre? Pourquoi lui, hein? Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir un intellectuel comme tous parents normaux? Pourquoi vous me demandez de marier l'homme le plus coureur de jupons qui existe dans la race humaine? » Haley n'en revenait pas. Ses parents devaient sûrement la détester plus qu'elle le croyait.

« Comment tu sais qu'il n'est pas très saint? », se demanda Dan, intrigué par les commentaires de sa fille.

« Internet! Tu sais ce que c'est? Je ne marierai pas ce crétin, c'est certain! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour accepter! » Haley se leva de la table et avança vers la sortir de la salle à manger lorsque son père la retenu par le bras avec une force surprenante.

« Regarde-moi bien jeune fille! Tu n'as pas le choix. Sa famille vient dîner demain soir et tu vas faire ta charmante jeune femme. Tu es mieux de bien te comporter. Tu m'as bien compris? », lança Dan avec un des tons les plus sérieux possible.

« Oui! », chuchota Haley. Lorsque son père lui lançait ce regard, elle ne pouvait que ressentir des frissons hanter son corps. Cela en était effrayant.

« Parfait! Maintenant, vas te calmer dans ta chambre et reste s'y jusqu'à demain matin. Tu as besoin d'être seule pour te faire à l'idée. Je ne veux pas te voir t'en que tu n'es pas prête à accepter cette décision. », ajouta Dan satisfait.

Sans dire autre chose, Haley quitta la salle à manger le plus rapidement possible, sentant encore la douleur sur son bras que son père lui avait procuré en la retenant. Elle en avait assez! Il était hors de question qu'elle reste plus longtemps dans cette prison qui lui servait de chez-soi. Au lieu de se rendre à sa chambre comme son père lui avait demandé, Haley tourna dans un couloir où se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux servant au personnel important de la Maison Blanche. Sans prendre la peine de cogner à la porte de celui qui indiquait le nom de John Grevist, la jeune femme entra et attira aussitôt le regard de l'homme dans la cinquantaine qui était assis à son bureau.

« John! J'ai besoin de ton aide. », laissa entendre Haley avec un ton de désespoir. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et, malgré ses efforts, elle était incapable de les faire cesser.

John la regarda inquiet et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Ce qu'Haley fit sans se questionner. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme. Elle le connaissait depuis toute petite. Il avait toujours été d'une certaine façon de la famille. Il était le chef de la sécurité à la Maison Blanche. John s'occupait donc de tous les gardes du corps, s'arrangeait pour que les systèmes d'alarme soient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre fonctionnels. Bref, que la famille présidentielle soit saine et sauve. Il était un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs et très costaux. John portait toujours un costume noir avec une paire de chaussure de la même couleur. Il avait sept cravates, une pour chaque jour de la semaine. Pour Haley, il était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance et elle savait que peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, il la protègerait toujours, pas parce qu'il s'agissait de son travail mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait comme sa propre fille.

« Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, Haley! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », demanda John inquiet et peiné de voir sa petite Haley dans cet état.

Haley ne se posa pas de questions et décida d'aller droit au but. « Je dois quitter la Maison Blanche pour quelques heures. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai besoin d'être seule et... »

« Tu veux que je t'amène au terrain. », compris John avant même qu'Haley n'ait le temps d'exprimer entièrement le fond de sa pensée.

« S'il te plaît! Je sais que je t'avais dis que je ne te demanderais plus cette faveur, mais je t'en supplie. », s'exclama Haley presque à genoux devant Grevist.

Il y a maintenant près d'un mois, la jeune femme était allée à un rendez-vous avec l'un des fils du président de l'ONU, Monsieur Jacob Davis. La soirée en tant que telle ne s'était pas particulièrement bien déroulée et pour cette raison, John avait raccompagné Haley à la Maison Blanche. Par contre, en chemin, la jeune demoiselle avait aperçu un terrain de Basket Ball public situé sur la rive de la rivière Potomac. Elle était tombée en amour avec la vue et le paysage. Après avoir supplié John pour s'arrêter, Haley était restée quelques minutes sur le terrain à écouter les vagues et respirer l'air libre de l'endroit. Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'une grande dispute entre ses parents avait éclatée, elle avait supplié John de l'amener au terrain en lui promettant que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle lui demandait une telle faveur. Il avait accepté et, comme promis, Haley ne lui avait jamais redemandé quelque chose qui mettait son travail en jeu... jusqu'à ce jour.

« Avant d'accepter, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état, Haley. », répondit John sincèrement.

« Mes parents veulent me forcer à épouser un homme que je connais à peine et qui est, selon tous les journaux, le plus irrespectueux avec les femmes. », avoua Haley, sachant que dire la vérité était la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre.

« Quoi!? », s'écria John, surpris et déboussolé.

« Ils ne veulent rien entendre même si je leur dis que je ne veux pas l'épouser. Ils sont persuadés que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'avenir de la famille. Mais bon... pour le moment, je ne veux plus y penser. Je veux seulement aller écouter les vagues, respirer l'air pur et peut-être lancer quelques paniers. » Dès qu'Haley aperçut le regard compatissant de John, elle sut qu'il ferait tout pour elle, jusqu'à aller perdre son travail de toujours pour son propre bien-être personnel.

Après que John se soit arrangé pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, il amena Haley au terrain comme voulu. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. La jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de contempler les arbres et les bâtisses défiler devant ses yeux alors que John avait passé son temps à jeter des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que sa petite Haley tenait toujours le coup.

Arrivée au terrain, celle-ci sortit de la voiture noire avec son ballon de Basket appuyé sur ses hanches. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de refermer entièrement sa portière, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, Haley aperçut un jeune homme qui devait être de son âge ou peut-être un peu plus vieux. Il était positionné devant l'un des paniers et faisait des lancers. Il était grand et semblait avoir les cheveux assez foncés. Il portait une simple paire de pantalons de sport Adidas avec un chandail à manches courtes blanc. À travers celui-ci, Haley pouvait voir clairement les muscles qui formaient son torse. WOW, pensa-t-elle. Puisqu'il ne s'emblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, Haley resta près de la voiture à le regarder jouer. Il était vraiment excellent.

Après que John ait inspecté le jeune homme de loin pour s'assurer qu'il ne paraissait pas suspect, il se retourna vers Haley et vit la manière qu'elle regardait ce dernier. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage à l'idée que sa petite Haley ressentait peut-être pour la première fois un nouveau sentiment à l'égard du sexe opposé. Elle était totalement figée sur place et incapable de dévier son regard du jeune homme. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne resta pas à la même place jusqu'à temps qu'il quitte le terrain, John appuya « accidentellement » sur le klaxon de la voiture afin de faire part de leur présence à ce garçon qui était absorbé par le jeu. Lorsque le bruit retentit, Haley sursauta et lança un regard meurtrier à John. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit signe de se retourner vers le terrain. Au moment où elle l'écouta, Haley aperçut le jeune homme la fixer profondément. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme ressentit aussitôt des frissons parcourir son corps. Par contre, cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une sensation inconfortable. Il s'agissait d'une sensation nouvelle mais, à la fois, rassurante et chaleureuse. Haley souhaitait pouvoir la ressentir à nouveau, ces frissons qui faisaient battre son coeur à toute vitesse.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous le début? Laissez vos impressions...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Dans la noirceur de la nuit**

* * *

Haley était toujours debout sur place, à côté de la voiture, le regard figé sur le jeune homme devant elle. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, excepté les yeux bleus perçants du jeune homme. Même si elle tentait désespérément de se reprendre, c'était impossible. Haley ressentait une attraction flagrante envers cet inconnu et c'était inévitable. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

Voyant le regard que chacun se lançait, John savait bien que s'il ne faisait rien, sa soirée serait plutôt ennuyante. Rester près de la voiture à regarder deux jeunes se dévisager. Wow, quelle soirée! Pensa-t-il. Il regarda Haley. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle semblait heureuse, réellement heureuse. De plus, son visage laissait entrevoir un sentiment paisible, comme si rien de mauvais pouvait lui faire arriver à ce moment précis. S'apercevant que ni l'inconnu ni Haley ferait le premier pas, il s'avança vers le jeune homme et lui tendit la main.

« Bonsoir, je suis John Grevist et vous êtes? », demanda John avec une voix des plus amicales possible.

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de John avant que ce dernier lui adresse la parole. Il n'avait pu que remarquer la magnifique jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Wow! Dire qu'elle est encore plus magnifique en vrai! Pensa-t-il. Bien sûr, comme presque tous résidents normaux de l'Amérique du Nord, le jeune homme avait lu et entendu des choses sur la fille unique du président des États-Unis. Il ne le s'était jamais avoué, mais il avait toujours trouvé qu'elle avait une beauté rare. Étant simple et naturelle, Haley James ressemblait à rien de moins qu'un ange tombé du ciel. Se ressaisissant, le jeune inconnu serra gentiment la main du vieil homme devant lui. « Euh, je... je m'appelle Nathan, Monsieur! », dit-il avec peu d'assurance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait aperçu Haley, Nathan tourna son regard vers John.

« Et bien ravi de faire votre connaissance Nathan. Vous jouez souvent sur ce terrain? », se questionna John afin de savoir s'il était un habituel.

« Presque tous les jours, Monsieur. » Comprenant qu'il devait probablement parler à un homme assez influent et important puisqu'il se trouvait avec nul autre que la fille du président, Nathan baissa les yeux et se résigna à peut-être devoir quitter le terrain. « Si vous voulez, Monsieur, je peux vous laisser le terrain. Si vous avez besoin de... » Nathan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une petite voix délicate l'interrompit.

« Je ne crois pas que ça serait nécessaire que vous quittiez ce terrain. Vous étiez là bien avant nous après tout, non? », dit Haley d'une voix gênée. Elle ne voulait simplement pas qu'il parte tout de suite. Elle espéraient, au plus profond d'elle, qu'il accepte de rester encore quelque temps. Ils n'étaient pas obliger de se parler ou de se regarder. Elle voulait seulement sentir sa présence près d'elle, sentir le plus longtemps possible les sentiments divers qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

« Si ça ne vous pose aucun problème et que vous êtes certaine Mademoiselle. Alors, je serais ravi de rester encore quelque temps. » Nathan ne voulait pas partir. Il était bien avec cette jeune femme, sur ce terrain, avec le bruit des vagues en arrière plan.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, je vous assure. Par contre, j'adorerais si vous arrêtiez de me vouvoyer. », demanda Haley, mal à l'aise qu'il la vouvoie alors qu'ils devaient avoir presque le même âge.

« Très bien, mais à une seule condition. Que vous cessiez de me vouvoyer à votre tour. », répondit Nathan, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« C'est d'accord. », s'empressa de répondre Haley, un sourire immense affiché sur son visage.

Lorsque Haley se retourna vers John avec un regard qui voulait tout dire, ce dernier comprit très vite qu'il était de trop. « Euh... et bien, je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir dans la voiture et écouter la radio. Tu me feras signe lorsque tu seras prête à partir ma puce. », dit John à Haley tout en se dirigeant vers la dispendieuse voiture noire située à quelque pas.

Dès que le vieil homme quitta les jeunes adultes, le silence refit son apparition. Aucun des deux n'osait parler par peur de dire quelque chose de travers. Par contre, même s'il y avait un sentiment de gêne qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, ni Nathan ni Haley ne se souvenaient d'avoir ressenti tant de bien-être avec quelqu'un.

Décrochant son regard de celui d'Haley, ses yeux descendirent le long de la silhouette de la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle avait un ballon de Basket Ball dans ses mains. « Tu joues au Basket? », demanda-t-il, brisant ainsi le silence qui pesait sur eux.

« Euh... ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Lorsque j'ai le temps. », répondit Haley, se souvenant qu'elle avait un ballon de Basket Ball dans ses mains.

« Ça te plairait de faire une partie contre moi? », se risqua Nathan, incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

Haley sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui demanda de jouer avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment eu la chance de jouer au Basket avec quelqu'un. Toute petite, elle avait découvert une passion pour ce sport sans savoir réellement la raison majeure. Pour la fête de ses 12 ans, il y a de cela cinq ans, Dan avait accepté de lui construire un terrain intérieur à la Maison Blanche. Depuis ce temps, elle s'exerçait chaque semaine, seule, espérant un jour pouvoir jouer contre quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait et ainsi savoir ce qu'elle valait vraiment. Bien sûr, quelques fois, John avait accepté de lui servir d'adversaire, mais il ne connaissait pas toutes les règles et son talent était comment dire... assez rudimentaire. « Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de jouer contre toi Nathan... mais je... euh... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire le fond de sa pensée que ce dernier l'interrompit.

« Non, je euh... je comprends que ça ne te... euh... enfin, je devrais y aller et te laisser le terrain. », s'empressa de dire Nathan ne voulant pas paraître stupide d'avoir pensé l'espace d'un instant qu'il était possible qu'il puisse jouer une partie de Basket avec la fille du président des États-Unis.

« Non », s'exclama Haley. « Ne pars pas. J'ai vraiment envie de jouer contre toi, c'est seulement que je n'ai jamais réellement jouer contre quelqu'un auparavant et je... euh... j'ai aucune idée si je suis assez douée pour jouer contre toi. En arrivant, je t'ai vu jouer et ... wow! Tu as vraiment du talent. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais faire la NBA si tu en avais envi. », expliqua-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus sincère possible.

« Merci! », rougit Nathan pour la première fois du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. « Si tu es certaine que tu veux jouer contre moi, je veux bien te laisser des chances et te laisser commencer avec le ballon. », dit-il en affichant son sourire charmeur qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible selon Haley.

« Très bien! », dit Haley en commençant à dribbler avec le ballon. « Une partie de 21? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis d'accord pour jouer au 21. Quand tu es prête, tu peux y aller. », répondit Nathan, heureux plus que jamais de partager un moment comme celui-ci avec cette jeune femme qui semblait parfaite à ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis que ses parents étaient décédés, Nathan ressentit le besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Haley. Même s'il savait que c'était probablement impossible, Nathan souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur elle. Tout ce qui était en lien avec la jeune femme l'intriguait.

Haley continua à dribbler avec le ballon tout en restant sur place. Nathan était positionné devant elle, le genoux fléchis, attendant qu'elle se décide à faire un mouvement. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Chacun affichait un sourire sincère sur leurs lèvres. Lorsque Haley sentit que le moment était idéal, elle contourna Nathan tout en continuant de dribbler puis elle lança vers le panier. Le ballon atterrit droit dans le filet, ne touchant même pas à l'anneau métallique du panier.

« WOW! Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais joué contre quelqu'un auparavant? », s'exclama Nathan, surpris par le jeu que venait tout juste de lui offrir Haley. Il venait totalement de se faire déjouer par une fille!

« C'était le cas jusqu'à il y a une minute, mais je ne t'avais jamais dis que j'étais mauvaise, seulement que je ne connaissait pas ma force. », répondit Haley avec un ton assez fier.

« Si tu le dis... Maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi que tu étais capable, ne crois pas que je vais encore te laisser des chances Mademoiselle! », dit Nathan tout en riant avec Haley.

Ils continuèrent à jouer pendant encore une heure. John les regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa petite Haley aussi heureuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et contrairement au sourire qu'elle affichait lorsque ses parents avaient des invités ou durant d'autres moments propices, ce sourire était sincère et réel. La voir ainsi rendait John heureux par le fait même. Dès l'instant où sa main avait serré la main de ce cher Nathan, il avait su qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à se faire pour Haley. Il n'était qu'un jeune garçon jouant comme tous les jeunes de son âge sur un terrain de Basket, attendant de pouvoir sortir de la noirceur et montrer son talent au monde entier.

La gêne qu'ils éprouvaient au tout début, c'était très vite changer en un sentiment beaucoup plus serein et confortable. Il n'y avait plus aucun malaise entre eux. Nathan avait, à présent, le ballon. Il dribblait devant lui. Haley était derrière essayant de lui faire perdre le contrôle du ballon mais, rien à faire, il était trop grand et fort pour qu'elle arrive à simplement passer près de toucher au ballon. À ce moment même, Nathan ne pensait plus à mettre le ballon dans le panier, mais seulement à empêcher Haley d'y toucher. Il adorait la voir gigoter partout à l'entour de lui. Lorsque cette dernière comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité.

Elle sauta aussitôt sur le dos de Nathan, agrippant ses jambes autours de la taille de ce dernier. Malgré les mouvements de surprise du jeune homme, elle parvint à rester accrochée. Elle pencha sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci et souffla tendrement. Elle ressentit immédiatement des frissons parcourir le corps de Nathan. Un sourire encore plus grand s'afficha sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'elle est réussie à lui procurer une telle sensation. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de ce dernier et chuchota ses pensées. « Donne-moi ce ballon toute suite Nathan! Sinon... » Ça y est! Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Sinon quoi? », demanda Nathan, sachant très bien qu'elle-même ne savait plus quoi dire. Son sourire charmeur ornait son visage. En plus d'apprécier plus que tout la chaleur du corps d'Haley le long du sien, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que ses mains rôdaient sur son torse en essayant d'attraper le ballon. Il savait bien que pour la jeune femme, ce n'était qu'une action innocente, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'elle puisse agir ainsi jour et nuit, dans la clarté du jour comme dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Il fit vite sorti de ses pensées lorsque Haley réussit à attraper le ballon. Elle débarqua aussitôt du dos du jeune homme et, avec le ballon, courut jusqu'au panier, Nathan la poursuivant par derrière. Elle lança et marqua comme elle l'avait fait vingt fois depuis le début de la partie. « J'ai gagné! », s'écria Haley en regardant Nathan avec une joie immense dans ses yeux.

« C'est seulement parce que je t'ai laissé gagné! », se défendit Nathan avec le sourire. Bon, il avait quelque peu raison. Il n'avait peut-être pas joué son meilleur Basket mais, après tout, qui aurait fait mieux avec une telle distraction? Il n'avait pas passé une soirée aussi merveilleuse depuis la mort de ses parents. En l'espace de quelques quarts d'heures, sa vie semblait avoir pris un second envol. Il se sentait revivre et cela, grâce à une jeune femme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer, Haley James. Pas celle qui agissait en public comme étant la fille heureuse du président, mais seulement Haley James, la seule et l'unique, la vraie dans toute sa splendeur. Celle qui ne se cachait pas derrière toutes les politesses qu'elle devait à la population des États-Unis. Elle était seulement elle et il ne pouvait rêver d'autre chose.

À nouveau, leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun ne voulait quitter les yeux de l'autre. Malheureusement, une voix vint les interrompe. Au son de celle-ci, ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers John qui les regardait attendri.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller ma puce! », dit John, se sentant coupable de briser un tel moment.

« Tu as sûrement raison John. », dit Haley avec un sourire bien moins visible sur son doux visage. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Nathan et avec un voix des plus sincères et s'apprêta à le remercier pour ce moment merveilleux qu'elle avait passé. « Merci Nathan d'avoir partager cette soirée avec moi. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Peut-être à un de ses jours. » Jamais Haley n'avait espéré de telles paroles. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait le revoir, mais en aurait-elle un jour l'occasion? Probablement pas. Même si elle ne l'avait rencontré que cette soirée, c'était un des adieux les plus difficiles qu'elle avait dû faire. Il allait lui manqué. Nathan était le seul, avec John, qu'elle se sentait libre d'être qui elle était vraiment, sans aucun masque. Elle le remerciera probablement toute sa vie pour lui avoir permis de se sentir aussi bien le temps d'une soirée.

« Ouais, peut-être à un de ses jours. J'ai aussi adoré cette soirée et tu as vraiment du talent au Basket Ball. N'abandonne pas ce sport. Tu es vraiment douée. », dit Nathan tout en ressentant un pincement au cœur.

« Merci... », chuchota Haley avant de lancer un dernier regard à fameux Nathan et se retourner vers la voiture.

« Ça me fais plaisir Mademoiselle James. » Pour la première fois de la soirée, Nathan l'appela Haley par son nom.

Celle-ci se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme. Ses yeux bruns noisettes rencontrèrent aussitôt la passion des yeux bleus de ce dernier. « Tu savais qui j'étais depuis le début, hein? », demanda Haley avec une petite voix.

Nathan ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Voulait-elle qu'il sache qui elle était ou aurait-elle préférée qu'il l'ignore? Ne voulant pas lui mentir, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« C'est bon, tu sais. Je m'en doutais. Je te remercie de ne pas avoir changé ta façon d'être, ou enfin, si tu l'as fait, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte... peu importe, euh... bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que j'ai énormément aimé être vu comme quelqu'un de normal ce soir. Tu m'as permis d'être qui je suis vraiment. Merci encore Nathan. Au revoir! » Après que Nathan lui est donné un sourire rassurant, Haley entra dans la voiture et quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci démarra et disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit. Nathan était toujours là, debout, au milieu du terrain, repensant à cette charmante jeune femme qui en l'espace d'une soirée avait changé bien des choses dans sa vie.

Le retour vers la Maison Blanche se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Haley était rêveuse à l'arrière de la voiture alors que John commençait à se poser de plus en plus de questions à savoir si c'était une bonne chose qu'elle est rencontré un jeune homme qui semblait lui plaire énormément. Serait-ce que des problèmes? Loin que l'idée le réjouisse d'enlever à nouveau quelque chose à Haley, mais serait-elle capable de vivre sans chercher à le revoir? Tout ceci inquiétait fortement John.

Arrivée dans sa chambre ni vue ni connue après avoir remercier John, Haley se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama. Une fois ses dents brossées et prête à aller se coucher, elle ferma les lumières et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne, ce cher Nathan. À peine quelques minutes la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller, Haley s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et alla le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, Haley se réveilla avec un sourire étampé sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang? Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Ils n'avaient que jouer au Basket Ball de façon amicale, pensa Haley en essayant de se convaincre elle-même qu'il n'avait rien de quoi s'emporter. Probablement qu'il ne pensait même plus à elle de toute façon, continua-t-elle.

Voulant se changer les idées, Haley sortit de la chaleur de ses couvertures et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain privée. Elle ouvra l'eau de la douche, se déshabilla puis entra finalement sous la douche. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps en tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à Nathan. Bon sang qu'elle aimait ce prénom. C'était à la fois doux et viril et... ça y est! Je divague sur un prénom maintenant, pensa Haley, rougissant à l'idée qu'elle soit tombée totalement sous le charme du jeune homme de la nuit dernière.

Une fois prête à descendre prendre son petit-déjeuné, Haley alla rejoindre, comme à l'habitude, ses parents qui étaient en silence, feuilletant les pages de leurs magazines ou journaux. Elle s'assit à sa place régulière et attendit que Marion, l'une des serveuses de la Maison Blanche, lui apporte son assiette. Une fois celle-ci devant elle, Haley remercia Marion et commença à manger en silence. À peine elle avait mis une bouchée dans sa bouche que Dan déposa son journal qu'il lisait et se retourna vers sa fille.

« Tu as décidé d'accepter Bryan? », demanda Dan en allant droit au but.

Oh non! Haley avait totalement oublié Bryan. Depuis la nuit dernière rien ne lui avait traversé l'esprit excepté Nathan. C'était ce soir que les Scott étaient supposés venir dîner. Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier quelque chose d'aussi important? Haley hésita longuement avant d'adresser la parole à son père. « Je ne l'accepte pas. Je la subie. C'est complètement différent! », répondit Haley sur un ton assez fort.

« C'est tout ce que je veux. Tu verras, tu me remerciera un jour pour t'avoir forcé à le rencontrer. », dit Dan avec une voix confiante.

« J'en doute! », marmonna Haley, sous son souffle.

« Pardon? », s'exclama Dan, pas certain d'avoir bien compris sa fille.

« J'ai dit que je ne crois pas que je te remercierai un jour. », se frustra Haley, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds par son père.

« Ton caractère, Haley, j'en ai plus qu'assez! Tu vas agir comme quelqu'un de responsable et de mature ce soir et si tu ne fais qu'un geste de travers, tu auras des conséquences auxquelles tu ne veux même pas penser. », avertit Dan sur un ton sévère.

« Ne t'en fait pas! Je ne te ferai pas honte. Je serai prête à les recevoir et souriante. J'agirai comme tu me l'as toujours demandé, comme celle que toute la population voit, celle qui est innocente et bien élevée, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te comprendre et te pardonner à me forcer à marier un parfait étranger. » Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Haley prononça avant de quitter la salle à manger.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, sentant les larmes de son corps remonter tranquillement à la surface. Arrivée près de son lit, elle prit le ballon de Basket Ball qui était sur le sol et descendit rejoindre le terrain intérieur de la Maison Blanche. Seule au milieu de ce dernier, elle le regarda, repensant à la nuit dernière. Elle commença à lancer le ballon vers l'un des panier. Peu à peu, les paniers s'enfilèrent l'un après l'autre. À chaque fois qu'elle lançait, Haley voyait le visage de Nathan, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux presque noirs et ça lui donnait la force nécessaire pour réussir son panier. Comment, après que quelques minutes passée à ses côtés, Nathan arrivait-il à occuper toutes ses pensées? Tout cela était nouveau pour Haley, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait lui faisaient peur mais, jamais, elle n'avait espéré revenir en arrière et oublier cette soirée qui lui avait amené tant, sans même s'en être rendue compte.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Haley rencontre la famille Scott au dîner.**

**Laissez vos impressions! Merci...**

**Emmanuelle**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : La peur dans ses yeux**

* * *

La vie dans la Maison Blanche était à son maximum pour préparer ce souper d'une grande importance. Divers cuisiniers renommés à travers le monde s'entraidaient dans les cuisines présidentielles afin de concocter un repas à en faire rêver beaucoup. Le président lui-même, Dan, était dans son bureau, s'assurant que tout se déroulait comme prévu à quelques minutes près avant que la famille présidentielle canadienne se présente. Pendant ce temps, Deborah était dans la chambre de sa fille, accompagnée de deux designers et de leurs assistantes, pour finaliser la tenue d'Haley ainsi que sa coiffure et son maquillage. Celle-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Comment pouvait-elle accepter de rencontrer un homme irrespectueux et sans valeurs? Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils seulement penser qu'elle saurait vivre avec une vie sans l'amour véritable? Toute petite, comme chaque fillette de son âge, Haley passait ses journées à écouter les contes de princesses de Walt Disney. Qu'il s'agisse de Cendrillon ou La Belle Au Bois Dormant, elle avait toujours rêvé, à son tour, de rencontrer son prince charmant, de vivre le parfait amour et de fonder une famille avec l'homme de sa vie mais, à présent, même si Nathan revenait toujours dans ses pensées malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, Haley savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à cette destinée. Elle était dévouée à une vie sans bonheur, et tout cela pour la joie de ses parents.

Bien vite, les Scott arrivèrent à la Maison Blanche. Accueillis par Dan, ils furent invités à prendre un apéritif en compagnie de toutes la famille James. Ils étaient donc tous là, assis dans le salon, un verre à la main, attendant que le président des États-Unis fasse les présentations officielles entre les deux familles présidentielles.

Dan était au milieu de la pièce, un sourire immense sur son visage. « Je suis plus qu'heureux que vous ayez tous pu venir ce soir. », dit Dan en s'adressant aux Scott. « Je vous présente ma femme, Deborah, et ma fille, Haley. », continua-t-il.

« Je suis plus que ravi de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle James. » Bryan se leva et alla embrasser la main d'Haley. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et je crois sincèrement que nous pourrions bien s'entendre. », termina Bryan avec un regard rôdant sur les courbes de la jeune fille.

« Je crois que vous pouvez vous tutoyer les jeunes, non? Après tout, vous êtes presque déjà de la même famille! », s'exclama Dan tout en regardant amicalement Bryan.

« Je suis d'accord Monsieur. » Bryan ne pouvait pas être plus heureux à ce moment même. Dan l'adorais, il parlait déjà de leur mariage comme étant quelque chose d'officiel et Haley était plus que sexy. Quoi demander de mieux?

Haley, quant à elle, était désespérée et énormément mal à l'aise. Bryan n'arrêtait pas de la regarder comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Voyant que son regard insistait trop au niveau de sa poitrine, elle croisa ses bras pour mieux la cacher. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; quitter ce souper le plus vite possible.

Tranquillement, les minutes passèrent. Dan était en grande discussion avec Mike. Karen et Deborah faisaient de même. Bryan continuait à défigurer Haley en lui disant de temps à autre quelques compliments. Brooke, quant à elle, regardait son frère avec un regard meurtrier. Elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Haley irrespectueusement. Même si Bryan était son frère, elle plaignait énormément Haley de devoir probablement éventuellement l'épouser. Elle le connaissait et il n'avait jamais été un homme romantique et respectueux envers les femme. Il se croyait encore dans les années 1910 alors que la femme faisait tout le travail à la maison pendant que l'homme buvait sa bière avec les autres hommes du voisinage.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Haley, l'un des cuisiniers engagés spécialement pour la soirée vint annoncer que le repas était prêt. Peu à peu, les deux familles se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger qui avait pris une différente allure qu'à l'habitude. Toute la pièce était décorée avec d'énormes chandeliers et pots de collection. La table était dressée de façon remarquable. Tout le monde prit une place autour de la table. Dan et Deborah, chacun à un bout. Bryan était assis en face d'Haley et à côté de Mike et Karen tandis que Brooke se trouvait aux côtés d'Haley. Une chaise libre à la droite de cette dernière la séparait de son père.

Les services se succédèrent tranquillement. Ils venaient tous d'entamer leur repas principal lorsque Haley sentit un pied le long de sa jambe. Elle sursauta doucement sans que personne s'en rende compte. En regardant droit devant elle, la jeune femme aperçut immédiatement le sourire charmeur et provocateur de Bryan. Elle était dégoutée par cet homme tellement il la rendait inconfortable. Haley commençait à avoir peur des intentions de ce dernier. Pourrait-il aller jusqu'à essayer de profiter d'elle, sexuellement? À cette idée, un frisson parcourut son corps. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva de la table et s'excusa avant de quitter vers sa chambre.

Tous les adultes étaient surpris par ce comportement soudain d'Haley. Brooke, qui avait tout vu, frappa son frère par en-dessous de la table. Celui-ci laissa échapper un léger gémissement avant de voir le regard meurtrier de sa sœur. Aussitôt, un sourire innocent parcourut son visage. Découragée, Brooke se leva et s'adressa aux adultes. « Je vais aller voir ce qu'Haley a. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Continuez à déguster ce merveilleux repas. » Dès que Dan et Deborah lui firent un signe de tête approuvant ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, elle sortit de la salle à manger et se dirigea avec l'aide de quelques agents de sécurité jusqu'à la chambre d'Haley. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit des pleurs provenant de la pièce. Elle cogna doucement et n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse avant d'entrer.

Haley était allongée sur son lit. Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler le long de ses joues. Celle-ci se retourna vers la porte et une expression de surprise et d'étonnement apparut sur son visage.

Brooke s'avança tranquillement vers le lit. À quelques mètres d'Haley, elle s'immobilisa et replaça l'une de ses mèches derrières son oreille, en geste de nervosité. « Je suis désolée pour ce que mon frère a fait. », débuta Brooke, incertaine par où commencer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? », demanda Haley assez surprise par les excuses de Brooke.

« Je... J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait durant l'apéritif et le dîner. Il n'a pas été très respectueux et je m'excuse pour son comportement. », répondit-elle avec un ton des plus sincères.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser à sa place... et... c'est bon, je vais survivre. Tout va bien. », dit Haley en se redressant sur son lit et en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulés le long de ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais je ne crois pas que tout aille bien. Tu pleurs dans ta chambre alors que ton futur mari te regarde comme un morceau de viande. Tu n'es pas heureuse et même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je sais que Bryan n'est pas correcte avec les femmes. Je lui en ai toujours voulu et, en partie à cause de ce comportement, je n'ai jamais été très proche de lui... Bon sang! J'avais une meilleure relation avec mon cousin qui lui était définitivement le type solitaire et timide. », avoua Brooke, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Haley.

« Je n'ai pas le choix... je n'ai pas le choix d'accepter ce mariage. Mes parents m'y obligent. Même si j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, que j'étais enceinte ou que je me droguais, mes parents n'y changeraient rien. Ils sont décidés à ce que j'épouse ton frère. Ils disent qu'ils veulent d'abord que je le rencontre, que j'apprenne à le connaître et qu'ensuite, si tout va bien, que je l'épouse mais, en réalité, tout ça est faux. C'est déjà décidé! Je suis vouée à épouser Bryan. », se confia Haley avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle sentait sa gorge se nouer et sa tête tourner à l'idée de vivre une vie sans bonheur.

« Tu es enceinte? », demanda Brooke avec une petite voix.

« Quoi? » Haley ne comprenait réellement pas le sens de la question.

« Tu as dis que même si tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre ou que tu étais enceinte, ça ne changerait rien. Alors, es-tu enceinte? », se risqua Brooke, incertaine par la réaction qu'Haley allait avoir.

« NON! », s'exclama Haley, surprise plus que jamais. « Je... je... non! C'est insensé. Ce n'était qu'un exemple. Je... je suis encore vierge. », avoua-t-elle sans regarder Brooke droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas du tout l'air enceinte, crois-moi. C'est seulement que j'ai eu peur lorsque tu m'as donné cet exemple. Si tu n'es pas enceinte alors et que tu ne dois sûrement pas te droguer, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas, hein? », dit Brooke voulant comprendre et soutenir Haley du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Je... non... enfin, pas vraiment. », dit Haley d'une voix incertaine. Dès que Brooke lui avait posé la question, le visage de Nathan était apparu dans sa tête, mais... c'était insensé. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de penser à lui? « Mais bon, peu importe. Et puis... ça ne changerait rien comme je te l'ai dit. », continua-t-elle, voulant changer de sujet au plus vite.

« D'accord. Je comprends que nous nous connaissions pas assez pour que tu me fasses confiance, mais j'aimerais que tu saches que tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas avoir idée de ce que tu vis en ce moment, mais je suis prête à t'écouter et t'aider si jamais tu changes d'avis. Tu as l'air vraiment seule et tu ne sembles pas avoir grand monde à qui parler alors je suis là, tu sais? », dit Brooke, espérant gagner la confiance d'Haley peu à peu. Elle savait c'était quoi vivre en tant que fille d'un homme influent. Haley et elle pourraient s'appuyer l'une et l'autre et partager leurs craintes sans avoir l'impression d'être seule sur Terre. Ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre.

« Merci. », dit simplement Haley, gardant en tête la proposition de Brooke. Celle-ci semblait vraiment sympathique et ceci rassurait énormément Haley.

« Ça me fait plaisir. Je vais te laisser. Redescends seulement lorsque tu te sentiras prête. À plus tard. », dit Brooke avant de quitter la chambre. Celle-ci descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger et se rassit à sa place sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Le reste du dîner se passa en silence. Haley ne revint que tard dans la soirée. Brooke avait dit aux adultes que la jeune femme se sentait mal et qu'elle reviendrait lorsque tout irait mieux et qu'elle désirait qu'on la laisse seule un certain temps.

Vers 22h00, la famille Scott se prépara à quitter. Ils étaient tous dans le Hall lorsque Haley apparut au bas des marches, le teint pâle. Elle s'avança tranquillement vers Mike et Karen, leur serra la main et s'excusa de ne pas avoir été présente durant la soirée. Ceux-ci comprirent aussitôt. Elle remercia énormément Brooke et au moment où elle s'arrêta devant Bryan, ce dernier prit la parole.

« Monsieur James? Est-ce que je pourrais parler à votre fille en privé un certain temps avant de quitter s'il vous plaît? », dit-il, un sourire ravageur au coin de ses lèvres.

Aux paroles de Bryan, Haley sentit son corps se raidir. Elle aperçut son père faire un signe approbateur au jeune homme. Celui-ci prit délicatement la main de d'Haley et, sans même lui demander la permission, il l'amena à l'extérieur, près de la terrasse qui longeait la Maison Blanche.

« Je voulais qu'on soit en tête à tête quelques minutes avant que je te laisse. Tu t'es faite très discrète ce soir. », commença-t-il en relâchant la main de la jeune femme.

« Je... je ne me sentais pas très bien. », dit Haley, apeurée par Bryan. Son corps tremblait tellement elle se sentait insécure.

« Tu sais, Haley, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me mentes. Je sais que tu as été surprise lorsque mon pied t'a touché en-dessous de la table, mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. » Bryan afficha aussitôt un sourire confiant et provocateur.

« C'est de cette façon que tu flirtes avec les femmes? », demanda Haley, outrée par le comportement de Bryan.

« La plupart du temps, oui... et ça m'a plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent. La majorité des femmes sont folles de moi. » Bryan ne pouvait pas être plus sûr de lui. Il n'avait appris qu'une seule façon pour séduire les femmes et, jamais, il n'avait eu besoin d'y changer quelque chose.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas la majorité des femmes... et je ne suis certainement pas d'accord pour avoir cette relation avec toi. Tu es irrespectueux et un coureur de jupons. Jamais ça ne pourra fonctionner entre nous. », s'exclama Haley, à bout de nerfs.

« Cette relation ou ce mariage n'était en aucun cas mon idée. J'ai dû l'accepter, tout comme toi, alors ne joue pas la pauvre petite fille qui se fera prendre sa liberté... et... et par le fait même, sa virginité. », dit Bryan en ajoutant une petite touche de son humour mal placé.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça! Tu n'as aucun droit d'être aussi vulgaire avec moi. », se fâcha Haley, n'en pouvant plus des répliques insensées du jeune homme.

« J'aurai bientôt le droit de beaucoup de chose. Alors tu devrais t'habituer à entendre le fond de mes pensées et, en ce moment, je pense beaucoup au fait que tu apprendras sûrement bien vite comment agir au lit. Donc, si tu n'es pas prête à entendre que tu perdras ta virginité d'ici un an, c'est ton problème, pas le miens. Fais-toi à l'idée et tout ira bien lors de notre nuit de noce. », surenchérit Bryan, amusé par la situation. Pour lui, la sexualité ne voulait absolument rien dire, mais il savait bien que c'était une grande chose pour Haley et il prenait un énorme plaisir à la rendre folle. Ça lui donnait des airs tellement sexy, pensait-il.

« Ne t'imagine jamais, moi et toi dans le même lit. Ça n'arrivera jamais, alors c'est clair que si je perds ma virginité, tu ne seras pas le grand élu. Je ne t'appartiens pas alors arrête de penser à moi comme étant ta propriété. Tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas. Si tu veux que tout aille bien, comporte-toi comme quelqu'un de civiliser et respectueux. Dans le cas contraire, mon père est un homme très influent qui peut TOUJOURS parvenir à ses fins. » s'exclama Haley, la rage au cœur. Ne pouvant plus faire autrement, elle s'effondra en larmes devant Bryan.

« Tes pleures ne me touchent pas Haley et tu as raison. Ton père arrive TOUJOURS à ses fins. Malheureusement pour toi, il souhaite que tu finisses par m'épouser alors bonne chance. Lorsque mes parents m'ont appris que j'allais devoir marier une sainte-nitouche, crois-moi, je n'étais pas ravi. Je me suis fait à l'idée. J'ai réussi à accepter mon sort. Fais-en tout autant. Fin de la discussion. », termina-t-il avant de retourner vers sa famille qui l'attendait déjà dans la voiture qui allait les mener à leur avion privé.

Haley resta dans les jardins quelques temps, en larmes tout en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Si elle voulait être franche avec elle-même, Bryan la terrifiait. Des frissons lui parcourait le corps à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom. Par contre, au contraire de ceux qu'elle éprouvait en la présence de ce mystérieux Nathan, ces frissons la frigorifiaient et lui donnait la chair de poule.

Sentant son cœur recommencer à battre à un rythme normal, Haley entra dans la Maison Blanche. Pour ne pas devoir affronter les questions inappropriées de ses parents, elle tenta de se faufiler jusqu'à sa chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement, arrivée au haut des marches, Dan et Deborah l'attendaient avec un regard dévastateur et sévère.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement Haley. Tu nous doit, à ta mère et moi, des explications et tout de suite. », dit Dan, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés.

« Je... je ne me sentais pas bien, c'est tout. », se risqua Haley en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

« Ne me mens surtout pas jeune fille. Ce n'est pas le moment . » Dan n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre conversation n'allant nulle part. Il voulait comprendre au plus vite le comportement inexplicable et spécialement inacceptable de sa fille.

« Je ne l'aime pas ce Bryan. Il me rend mal à l'aise et je n'ai pas apprécié le regard qu'il m'a jeté lors du dîner. », avoua Haley en tentant de faire comprendre son point de vue à ses parents.

« Tu dois lui laisser le temps. Tu dois apprendre à le connaître avant de porter un jugement. Et bien sûr qu'il te lançait un regard durant la dîner. Il voulait faire ta connaissance, mais toi, au lieu de ça, tu te sauves et t'enfermes dans ta chambre. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venu te chercher c'était parce que Karen et Mike m'ont supplié de te laisser récupérer, mais sache que si ça n'avait été que de moi, tu serais redescendu aussi vite que tu étais montée. », affirma Dan avec une expression sur son visage qui laissait comprendre à sa fille que rien n'allait changer sa perception des choses.

« Tu ne comprends rien... et tu ne veux rien comprendre. Je suis ta fille pour l'amour du ciel. Tu es supposée me protéger et, à la place, tu m'envoies droit dans les griffes d'un homme vulgaire et totalement irrespectueux. Lorsqu'il t'a demandé de me parler seul à seul, l'unique chose qu'il voulait me dire c'était que je devais me faire à cette idée, que nous étions pour nous marier et que mon corps lui appartiendrait. Il n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des commentaires vulgaires. Le pire c'est qu'il croit que je perdrai ma virginité grâce à lui... et ça, je refuse. Il en est hors de question. », dit Haley en pleurs.

« Bon, peut-être qu'il ne s'y ait pas pris de la meilleure façon pour t'en parler, mais il n'a pas tord. Vois la vérité en face, dès que tu le marieras, il n'y aura pas d'autre homme dans ta vie. », ajouta Dan en disant la réalité à sa fille. « Bryan est encore jeune et c'est normal qu'il ait de la difficulté à exprimer ses insécurités. Oui, nous ne nous le cacherons pas, il a déjà eu des relations sexuelles. Donc, c'est normal que cet aspect de votre relation le tracasse. Tout comme toi, ce qu'il vit est nouveau alors laisse-lui le temps de se faire à tout ce changement. Maintenant, arrête de pleurer et ressaisit-toi. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Il était temps que sa fille prenne ses responsabilités en main et vieillisse, pensa Dan.

« Mais je... » Haley n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son père l'interrompit.

« Je t'avertis, la prochaine rencontre que nous aurons avec la famille Scott est mieux de se passer parfaitement et ta présence est requise tout le long de cette soirée. Sans ça, je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher peu importe où tu te caches. » Avant même qu'Haley puisse répondre, ses parents avaient quitté le couloir vers leur chambre. Son père voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot et le fait de se retirer précipitamment était le seul moyen qu'il ait... sauf s'il voulait avoir une discussion de plus de deux heures avec Haley.

Désespérée et malheureuse, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre. Pour une fois de plus cette semaine, elle prit son ballon de Basket Ball sous son lit et sortit en direction du couloir qui menait au bureau de John. Arrivée à sa destination, elle ouvra la porte sans cogner comme à son habitude et entra dans la pièce. Par contre, cette fois-ci, John n'était pas présent. Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle écrit une petite note disant ;

_Bonsoir John, comme tu t'en doutais, la soirée c'est mal passé. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais un chose est certaine, j'ai besoin d'aller où je me sens bien pour me remettre de mes émotions. Tu es le seul à savoir où je me trouve. Averti personne, je t'en supplie, et pourrais-tu venir me chercher dès que tu trouves ce message s'il te plaît? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Ne m'en veut pas. J'ai seulement besoin de m'isoler._

_Ta petite Haley_

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de rédiger son petit mot, Haley le laissa sur le coin du bureau et quitta la pièce avec seulement son ballon dans ses mains. S'apercevant que la sécurité était déjà avec les effectifs de nuit, donc moins nombreuse, elle réussit assez facilement à éviter la majorité des gardes en passant par des recoins peu fréquentés que seule la famille James connaissait. Arrivée à l'une des portes qui menait à l'extérieur, elle attendit que le garde quitte son poste pour faire sa ronde de nuit dans les couloirs environnants avant de franchir la porte. Dehors, Haley se faufila derrière les arbres avant de traverser les barrières.

À présent seule dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle se précipita vers le terrain près de l'eau. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées sur Nathan. Elle souhaitait tellement qu'il s'y trouve. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais la plus importante était à savoir pourquoi elle voulait tant désespérément le revoir. Bien vite, Haley arriva au terrain le cœur battant à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle regarda autour d'elle, scrutant chaque parcelle du terrain. Rien à faire, un sentiment de désespoir pénétra en elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne. Tout d'un coup, immobile au milieu du terrain, toutes ses émotions de la soirée remontèrent à la surface et elle s'écroula sur le sol en pleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La vie était injuste et elle n'y pouvait rien. Les larmes continuèrent de couler le long de ses joues au moment où un voix grave se fit entendre derrière elle.

« J'espérais tellement te revoir...mais certainement pas dans cet état, Haley! »

**Comment trouvez-vous cette scène? **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le confort de tes bras**

* * *

_« J'espérais tellement te revoir...mais certainement pas dans cet état, Haley! »_

En entendant cette voix réconfortante, Haley se retourna aussitôt. Un sourire immense apparut sur son visage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Malgré ses larmes qui ennuyaient toujours sa vision, Haley ne put faire autrement qu'apercevoir l'once d'anxiété qui perçait le regard bleu océan de Nathan. Il semblait si inquiet de la voir, ainsi, en larmes sur le sol. Le voyant aussi soucieux d'elle, la jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer. « Nathan? »

Dès qu'elle prononça son nom, Nathan prit cela comme un signe d'approbation et s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Haley. Il mit l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite de la jeune femme afin de la rassurer. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il préféra garder ses distances malgré que son cœur lui disait bien le contraire. Pour une raison inexplicable, il aurait tant voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui et ainsi la libérer de ses sentiments qui la rendaient dans un tel état. La voir aussi peiné lui arrachait le cœur.

Au contact de la main du jeune homme sur son épaule, une sensation apaisante envahit le corps d'Haley. D'un geste inconscient, celle-ci enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Nathan, lui permettant de sentir l'odeur si masculine, mais à la fois si sécurisante du jeune homme. Ses bras musclés vinrent encercler la taille de la jeune femme et Haley se laissa bercer tranquillement contre celui qu'elle avait rêvé tant de fois, en si peu de temps, de revoir.

Nathan passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Haley et lui chuchota à l'oreille les seules paroles qui lui étaient venues en tête. « Chut… Tout va bien aller Haley. Je suis là. Tu peux me faire confiance. Ne pleurs pas, je t'en supplie. »

« Je suis désolée. », dit Haley tout en relevant sa tête pour rencontrer le regard de Nathan.

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il tout simplement. Voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune femme, Nathan déposa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et essuya délicatement les larmes d'Haley.

« Parce que j'ai mouillé ton chandail avec mes larmes. », dit-elle avec la lueur d'un sourire.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Ça n'a aucune importance. La seule chose qui importe est que tu te sentes bien, Haley. » À son tour, un léger sourire s'empara de son visage. Nathan ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard des yeux perçants de la jeune femme. Malgré que ses yeux étaient encore rouges et ses joues quelque peu humides grâce aux larmes qu'elle avait pleuré plus tôt, le jeune homme ne pouvait imaginer une femme plus ravissante qu'Haley. Elle dégageait tant d'émotions en lui. Leurs regards restèrent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'au moment où il se souvenu qu'elle était la fille du président et ne devait probablement pas être ici pour une raison normale. « Haley! Je peux te poser une question? », se risqua-t-il. Celle-ci ne lui fit qu'un hochement de la tête et Nathan reprit. « Pourquoi… pourquoi tu te trouves dans cet état, ici, à cette heure tardive et sans même un garde du corps? »

Haley pouvait facilement ressentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de Nathan. Apercevant ce regard interrogateur qu'il lui jetait, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à sa question le plus sincèrement possible. « J'ai de gros problèmes Nathan. »

« Quoi? », lança-t-il, choqué par les paroles de la jeune femme. « Comment tu…? Euh, je… je comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu peux me tout me dire. Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir… », dit Nathan avec le plus de sincérité possible.

« Tu ne peux malheureusement rien faire. », commença Haley d'une voix presque inaudible tout en baissant son regard vers ses mains qui tremblaient d'angoisse. « Il n'y a que mes parents qui peuvent y changer quelque chose et ils ne sont pas prêts à le faire. », avoua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers Nathan.

« Je suis certain que nous pouvons trouver un moyen, Haley! Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit et je vais t'aider. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais la première fois que je t'ai aperçu, il y avait un sourire magnifique sur ton visage et j'ai tellement envi de le revoir. Peu importe ce qui t'arrive, je suis sûr que tu ne mérites pas d'être dans cet état. Laisse-moi t'aider. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. », dit-il avec tant de volonté. Il était hors de question que Nathan laisse Haley seule face à ses problèmes. Elle était venue au terrain même où ils s'étaient connus et il était convaincu que ce n'était pas par pure coïncidence.

En entendant tout l'espoir que Nathan avait pour elle, les larmes recommencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues. Haley n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort pour quelqu'un auparavant. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une personne aussi charitable? Peut-être qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais Haley avait déjà l'impression de le connaître parfaitement. Le simple fait de plonger son regard dans le tien lui donnait l'impression d'avoir toute la force nécessaire pour affronter le monde extérieur. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Haley ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité que dans les bras de Nathan. Mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait tout de même rien pour elle.

« J'aimerais tellement accepter ton aide… et je suis très reconnaissante que tu me l'offres, mais… ça ne servirait à rien. C'est une histoire de famille et ce sont mes parents qui ont le contrôle sur cette partie de ma vie. », dit Haley d'une petite voix. Son regard se fusionna avec celui de Nathan. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle lorsqu'il la regardait avec ces yeux bleu océan remplis d'émotions.

« Crois-moi, Haley. J'ai vécu bien des choses dans mon enfance. Toutes le unes plus pénibles que les autres. Je… j'en ai jamais parlé auparavant, mais il y a six ans, j'ai dû emménager avec mon oncle et sa famille parce que mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture et sont morts. Depuis mes treize ans, je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place. Autant la route leur avait pris la vie, autant ma solitude prenait tranquillement la mienne. Je me sentais seul dans ce monde, jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris que je devais m'éloigner de cette vie avec mon oncle et m'en bâtir une propre à moi. Je devais vivre par moi-même, me libérer de tout et recommencer à zéro. Alors, je suis parti de chez mon oncle. Je crois avoir réussi à m'en sortir. Aujourd'hui, je fais ce que j'aime. Je joue au Basket Ball universitaire et je continue mes études. Tu peux sûrement en faire autant sinon plus que moi, Haley. » Nathan n'avait jamais révélé l'histoire de son enfance à quiconque. Par contre, quelque chose en Haley l'avait poussé à le faire. Il savait que malgré leurs différences, ils avaient bien plus en commun que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître.

« Nathan… je suis tellement désolée pour ta famille. Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois bien sorti, sincèrement… mais je ne peux pas faire ce que tu as fait. Je ne peux pas quitter mes parents. Je suis la fille du président! Tu t'en rends compte? Je n'ai pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Je suis supposée être la petite fille sage et innocente. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça. Il y aurait trop de conséquences en bout de ligne. », dit Haley d'un ton désespéré avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu es peut-être la fille du président, mais tu ne devrais pas pour autant t'empêcher de vivre ta vie. Tu en as qu'une seule et il faut la vivre à fond. Autrement, tu vas t'en vouloir toute ta vie. Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent de toi, tu dois t'affirmer et leur laisser comprendre que tu veux autre chose. Ils ne pourront pas t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. », tenta Nathan pour rassurer Haley.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je leur ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. », lança la jeune femme avec une voix plus élevée.

« Tu pourrais toujours… » Nathan n'eut pas le temps de terminer ses pensées qu'Haley l'interrompit.

« NON! Il n'y a pas de solutions. Mon futur est tracé et je n'y peux rien. Comme TU n'y peux rien. Ils sont décidés. Je devrai épouser le fils du président du Canada même si je ne suis pas d'accord. Mon père ne me lâchera pas et je… »

« Tu… tu vas épouser Bryan Scott? », dit Nathan, désemparé, avant même qu'Haley puisse terminer sa phrase. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. En plus d'apprendre que la femme dont il ne cessait de penser ses derniers temps allait se marier, il sentit le ciel lui tomber sur la tête lorsqu'il comprit que le futur mari s'agissait en fait de son cousin insolant, vicieux, pervers et malhonnête. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir une vie aussi difficile?

En entendant ce nom, Haley sentit des frissons lui traverser le corps et son cœur se serrer davantage dans sa poitrine. Relevant son regard vers celui de Nathan, elle crut apercevoir un sentiment de tristesse derrière la prunelle de ses yeux océan. « Je… oui, mes parents me l'ont présenté aujourd'hui. Ils veulent que je l'épouse d'ici mes dix-huit ans. Il… il est épouvantable, Nathan. Il me fait tellement peur. », avoua Haley en s'effondrant en larmes.

Aussitôt, Nathan la serra délicatement dans ses bras et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. La voyant aussi déboussolée lui brisait le cœur. Il connaissait bien Bryan et ce dernier n'était en aucun cas un homme respectable. Rarement, Nathan l'avait vu agir avec amabilité et politesse face à une femme. Il se croyait sans cesse supérieur aux autres.

Plus Haley repensait à la soirée passée avec Bryan, davantage les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé sur la terrasse la faisait frémir encore et encore. La tête appuyée sur le torse de Nathan, la jeune femme pouvait sentir le cœur de ce dernier battre à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses mains masculines posées le long de son dos lui apportaient tant de sûreté que plus aucune question ne vaguait dans l'esprit d'Haley. Nathan avait, haut la main, gagné sa confiance. « Il… il n'arrête pas de me parler comme si je lui appartenais et comme si j'étais un morceau de viande. J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour, il se décide à faire plus que me parler vulgairement. J'ai tellement peur qu'il tente quelque chose… Nathan… », avoua Haley tremblant dans les bras du jeune homme.

« Haley… il ne te touchera pas d'accord?! Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Je vais te donner mon numéro de téléphone et tu pourras m'appeler n'importe quand, que ça soit à quatorze heures ou à trois heures du matin, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je te le promets. Il ne te touchera pas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, crois-moi! » dit Nathan avec plus de détermination que quiconque à l'instant même. S'il fallait qu'il réapparaisse dans la vie des Scott pour sauver Haley d'un mariage forcé, il allait le faire sans aucune hésitation. Malgré que cela lui fasse tout de même assez peur, en si peu de temps, la fille du président des États-unis avait su ravir une place de qualité dans son cœur. Elle avait pris plus d'importance dans sa vie que bien des gens qu'il avait côtoyé tout au long de sa jeunesse.

« Merci… », chuchota-t-elle. Haley regarda tendrement Nathan dans les yeux. Il était si magnifique et tellement surprenant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie ; l'embrasser passionnément. Ses lèvres semblaient si parfaites et attirantes. Sans en avoir conscience, elle lécha ses lèvres en signe d'impatiente. Leur regard était l'un des plus intenses qu'Haley avait vécu. Nathan la contemplait tendrement. La jeune femme pouvait voir son reflet dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Tranquillement, l'espace entre leurs visages diminua. Soutenant toujours leur regard, Nathan inclina sa tête vers celle d'Haley. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre effleurer leur visage. Au moment où leurs lèves allaient se toucher, une voix grave et sévère se fit entendre derrière eux.

« Haley! », dit John en courant vers les deux jeunes adultes assis au milieu du terrain de Basket Ball, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En entendant cette voix, Nathan et Haley sursautèrent chacun de leur côté. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser paraître son désappointement lorsqu'elle aperçut que c'était John. Il avait interrompu un moment qui semblait si parfait. De son côté, Nathan aussi éprouvait un sentiment de déception. Il aurait tant voulu goutter ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et délicieuses.

« Haley! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te sauver comme ça, toute seule? », demanda John inquiet et conscient qu'il venait de briser un moment spécial pour sa petite Haley.

« Je… j'avais besoin de faire le vide. Je t'avais écrit un mot. », dit Haley tout en se relevant du sol tout comme le faisait Nathan.

« Je sais bien, mais il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de dangereux. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Haley! Tu ne peux pas agir sur un coup de tête. Tu es la fille du président des États-unis d'Amérique et si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours et tes parents me tueraient probablement, façon de parler, tu me comprends. », lança John, apeuré à la seule idée de perdre sa petite Haley.

« Mais je vais bien. J'étais avec Nathan. Tu te souviens de lui? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bonsoir Nathan. » John offrit une poignée de main au jeune homme avant de continuer. « Je sais que je ne suis peut-être le plus chaleureux des hommes en ce moment, mais il est temps de rentrer Haley. Imagine si ton père ne te trouve pas dans ta chambre. Dis au revoir à Monsieur… »

« Euh…. Monsieur… Monsieur Stuart. », mentit Nathan. Il ne pouvait pas révéler son nom. Peut-être plus tard, s'il en avait l'occasion, mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. C'était bien trop tôt, pour tout le monde. Il savait qu'il risquait beaucoup en mentant sur un sujet aussi important, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement… et puis, c'était, à présent, trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Très bien. Dis au revoir à Monsieur Stuart et rejoints-moi dans la voiture le plus vite possible. », dit John avant de rebrousser chemin vers la voiture noire qu'il avait l'habitude de conduire.

Une fois le départ de John, un léger sentiment de malaise apparut entre Nathan et Haley. Tous les deux étaient assez gênés par ce qui aurait pu se passer sans l'intervention de John. Haley se risqua la première.

« Et bien, merci… euh de m'avoir écouter ce soir. Ça m'a vraiment soulagé. Je… je crois que je vais te laisser. Merci encore Nathan. À une prochaine fois, peut-être… enfin, je l'espère. Au revoir! » Haley se retourna vers la voiture. Elle commença à avancer tranquillement vers celle-ci, espérant qu'il dise quelque chose. Elle avait seulement fait trois pas, que la voix grave et si rassurante de Nathan perça le silence de la nuit.

« Haley! », l'appela-t-il tout en se rapprochant de celle-ci. À son niveau, il prit sa délicate main et y plaça un bout de papier au creux de sa paume avant de refermer ses doigts fins par-dessus. « Voilà mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi n'importe quand. Je volerai à ton secours. », ajouta-t-il avec une touche d'humour.

« Merci… Bonne nuit! », dit Haley le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et affichant un sourire sincère et magnifique pour la première fois de la soirée.

« De rien… et bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Avant qu'Haley entre dans la voiture, il ajouta une dernière chose. « Merci de m'avoir offert ce sourire. Il m'avait manqué durant toute la nuit. Il est magnifique. »

Haley sentit son visage rougir. Il était si gentil et attentionné. Elle lui envoya un dernier geste de la main avant de rentrer dans la voiture noire. Nathan sourit en voyant la jeune femme rougir. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Même si tout cela semblait si soudain, Nathan Scott tombait rapidement en amour avec la fille du président des États-unis d'Amérique, la future femme de son cousin, Haley James.

Alors que le retour en voiture était toujours aussi silencieux, John ne put faire autrement qu'engager un sujet qui le perturbait de plus en plus et qui n'allait probablement pas plaire à la jeune femme. « Haley. Je… je crois que tu ne devrais pas t'attacher autant à un inconnu. », commença-t-il.

« Quoi! », demanda Haley, surprise et certainement pas en accord avec les paroles de John.

« Je pense seulement qu'avec tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie, Bryan, ce mariage arrangé, tes parents et leurs décisions… ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de fricoter avec un étranger. », expliqua-t-il.

« Ne commence pas ça John. Je suis certaine que tu as remarqué comment je me sens bien lorsque je suis avec lui… et Nathan n'est pas un étranger. Il est le seul avec qui je me sens complètement moi-même. Quand il me regarde, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être la fameuse fille du président de États-Unis, celle qui doit toujours être parfaite et tout… non, quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'il me voit moi. Celle que je suis vraiment. Haley James, point final. », avoua Haley avec toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait en pensant au regard perçant et hypnotisant du jeune homme.

« Si tu es certaine qu'il est quelqu'un de fiable et sincère, alors je ne t'empêcherai pas de le voir… mais fais attention, Haley. Tu le sais que Bryan joue pour beaucoup dans toute cette histoire et même si j'aimerais tant te libérer de ce mariage, je n'y peux absolument rien. Alors… si tu ressens des sentiments pour ce Nathan, sois consciente que tu peux perdre tout du jour au lendemain. C'est lorsque l'on connaît la valeur de ce que l'on perd que tout paraît plus difficile. » John s'inquiétait énormément pour Haley, car il savait que si elle parvenait à éprouver un jour des sentiments plus puissants pour ce jeune homme que quiconque sur Terre, Haley ne voudrait plus jamais accepter un mariage sans amour et c'est à ce moment que sa vie deviendrait un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? La relation de Naley va-t-elle trop vite?**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le pacte et la promesse.**

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'Haley avait vu Nathan pour la dernière fois. Elle n'était toujours pas retournée au terrain près de l'eau par peur de se faire repérer et que tout devienne pire qu'à l'instant même. Rien de particulier s'était produit durant ces quelques jours. Dan n'avait pas trop ennuyé Haley avec Bryan et une nouvelle rencontre. La jeune femme s'en tenait à ses occupations habituelles tel que les cours de piano et d'espagnol.

En ce samedi matin, Haley était dans sa chambre, étendue sur son lit, lisant l'un des derniers romans policiers de Kathy Reichs. Elle était extrêmement concentrée dans sa lecture lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte. Avant même qu'elle puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit tranquillement et Dan fit son entrée silencieusement. À la plus grande surprise d'Haley, il prit une chaise qu'il approcha du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Dan regardait profondément sa fille, pendant que celle-ci se redressait sur son lit, sentant son cœur accélérer tellement le regard de son père la figeait sur place. Tout d'un coup, la voix sévère de Dan perça le silence.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, Haley. », commença-t-il. Il savait très bien que sa fille n'apprécierait pas la nouvelle, mais enfin… pour lui et l'intérêt de sa famille, c'en était un excellente. Alors, il ne mentait pas vraiment après tout.

« Vraiment?! », demanda Haley, incapable de lire la vérité sur le visage de son père.

« Enfin, euh… » Dan n'osait pas mentir à sa fille alors il entreprit d'aller droit dans le vif du sujet. « Bryan m'a appelé hier soir et… nous avons longuement discuté. Son père, Mike, a une conférence aujourd'hui avec un président d'une compagnie internationale ici à Washington. Donc, Bryan a eu la brillante idée d'accompagner son père jusqu'ici et d'en profiter pour te voir. Je lui… » Dan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Haley l'interrompit.

« Quoi?! », s'écria Haley, sentant toute sa frustration pénétrer son corps. « Tu as dit que c'était une BONNE nouvelle. Tu m'as encore menti. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Je ne… »

« Ça suffit Haley Alisson James! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un président. », se fâcha Dan, désespéré par le comportement de sa fille. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toujours la ramener à l'ordre.

« Un président! », s'exclama la jeune femme, outrée par le statu que son père se donnait. « Tu est avant tout mon père! », lança-t-elle tout en laissant couler ses larmes le long de ses joues.

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas plus une façon de parler à ton père. Je sais que cette idée de mariage arrangé ne te plait pas… mais, je crois que ça ne fera que te rendre une femme forte et endurcie. Bryan n'a rien d'un jeune homme sans éducation et sans de toit à t'offrir. Nous en avons déjà parlé et je n'ai pas le temps d'élaborer le sujet davantage mais, une chose est certaine, il peut te combler de tout ce que tu espères en plus de faire ton bonheur. », dit Dan d'une voix plus calme. Il se devait à tout prix de convaincre sa fille car, là, c'en était trop. Elle devait se résigner au plus vite à épouser Bryan.

« Faire mon bonheur? Non! Je ne crois pas qu'il sera capable un jour de faire mon bonheur. Je veux moi-même vivre ma vie, avoir l'opportunité de faire des choix, quitte à faire des erreurs, mais je veux vivre par moi-même et non vivre dans l'ombre de mon mari ou de mon père. » Haley n'en pouvait plus de cette injustice que lui faisait endurer son père. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire.

« Haley, chérie… je sais que pour le moment, tu te sens perdue et dans la noirceur totale, mais avec le temps, tu verras que ce n'était pas aussi pire que tu l'avais imaginé… et ce n'est pas parce que tu épouseras Bryan Scott que tu devras vivre dans son ombre. Tu pourras toujours faire des études et un jour travailler dans ce que tu souhaites. Laisse-toi le temps de connaître Bryan avant de le juger. », termina Dan en espérant plus que tout avoir convaincu sa fille.

« Pourquoi tu me pousses tant à marier Bryan? », demanda simplement Haley, anéantie par toute la pression que son père lui mettait.

« Car il a eu une bonne éducation et il a de quoi t'assurer une stabilité financière. La vie n'est pas facile, Haley. Des jeunes femmes de ton âge, il y en a des milliers… et combien d'entre elles doivent travailler jusqu'à l'âge de 45 ans pour s'assurer d'avoir les moyens d'élever leur famille convenablement? En épousant Bryan, tu pourrais être à la maison, t'occuper de tes enfants, les élever comme une mère devrait le faire. », expliqua Dan tout en essayant d'avoir une ton particulièrement convainquant.

« Maman et toi… toute ma jeunesse vous avez eu plus d'argent que vous auriez su quoi en faire, mais ça ne vous a pas empêcher d'engager une femme pour m'élever. Puis, bien au contraire, avec tout cet argent, vous étiez toujours à des années lumières de Washington. », avoua Haley, ennuyée de toujours entendre son père lui raconter que la moitié de la vérité.

« Je suis d'accord que nous avons pas toujours été là pour toi, mais nous étions très occupé, ses dernières années principalement avec le poste de président et tout. Il n'y a rien qui garanti que Bryan sera le prochain premier ministre du Canada. La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'il saura toujours vu comme quelqu'un de haute classe sociale et avec bien des moyens. », dit Dan sincèrement. Sachant que cette discussion pourrait s'éterniser encore bien longtemps, ce dernier entama le réel sujet pour lequel il était venu voir sa fille. « Bref, toute cette conversation pour te dire que Bryan est en ville ce soir et il voudrait te rencontrer une seconde fois. Il aimerait bien avoir l'opportunité de t'amener dans un restaurant chic et de discuter avec toi en tête-à-tête. Il n'a peut-être pas été parfait la semaine dernière, mais laisse-lui la chance de se rattraper. S'il te plaît, Haley. Ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça, voyons. » Lorsque Dan termina de parler, il crut voir les traits du visage de sa fille se détendre. Aussitôt, son sourire victorieux habituel s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme prit le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de répondre à son père. « J'accepterai de laisser une seconde chance à Bryan à une seule condition. », se risqua Haley. Si elle était pour vivre une seconde soirée avec ce jeune insolant, et cette fois, en tête-à-tête en plus, il était mieux pour elle de demander quelque chose en retour.

« Je t'écoute. », dit Dan, légèrement inquiet par l'assurance qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de sa fille.

« Je veux que tu me promettes que s'il me traite mal, que ce soit maintenant ou dans deux mois, j'aurais le droit de mettre fin à ce mariage arrangé… et ensuite, j'aurai le droit de choisir, par moi-même, le mari que je veux réellement. Tu n'auras pas un mot à dire sur celui que choisirai. » En disant ces quelques mots, le visage de Nathan apparut dans les pensées d'Haley. Elle connaissait Bryan et ça ne lui prendra pas beaucoup de temps pour la traiter comme un simple morceau de viande. Elle pourra donc se sortir de ce mariage et, par chance, se rapprocher de Nathan, celui qu'elle avait encore rêvé tout au long de la semaine.

« D'accord… mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver, car Bryan te traitera parfaitement bien. J'en suis sûr. », dit Dan pas aussi convaincu de ses paroles qu'il aurait souhaité l'être. Il s'arrangera pour avoir une discussion avec Bryan avant qu'il emmène Haley au restaurant, pensa-t-il.

« Très bien, alors. », s'exclama Haley en serrant la main de son père pour sceller le pacte. « J'irai ce soir au restaurant avec Bryan. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. » Malgré le sentiment d'insécurité que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme à l'idée de passer une soirée entière seule avec Bryan, cette dernière était assez fière d'elle. Par chance, ce mariage tombera à l'eau suffisamment vite pour qu'elle puisse passer la barre des 18 ans et être toujours libre de ses choix, de sa vie.

« Parfait! Qu'elle bonne nouvelle! Commence à te préparer et demande aux stylistes de te faire une beauté. Bryan vient te chercher vers dix-huit heures. », dit Dan d'un ton joyeux avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Euh… papa, tu dis qu'il viendra me chercher. Il y aura quand même des gardes du corps, hein? », demanda Haley, inquiète de se retrouver VRAIMENT seule avec Bryan.

« Ha… bien sûr. Il y en aura sept. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je diminue le nombre, mais je ne peux pas, fin de la discussion. Je dois y aller maintenant. » Dan quitta la pièce sans se rendre compte qu'il avait rassuré sa fille avec tous ces gardes du corps. Haley souffla quelques instants avant d'appeler les stylistes de la Maison Blanche pour qu'ils la préparent comme il se devait.

Dix-huit heures arriva. Bryan était arrivé en avance et il se trouvait déjà en grande conversation avec Dan dans le bureau de ce dernier. Le président s'était assuré de faire passer le message comme quoi, Bryan devait se comporter de façon exemplaire avec sa fille. Évidement, le jeune homme accepta et promit à Dan qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait déplaire à Haley. Lorsque leur discussion se termina, ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée où Deb y était toujours seule. Haley n'était toujours pas descendu.

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence. Personne n'osait parler. Peu de temps après, Haley fit son entrée, vêtue d'une robe noir assez moulante. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et le maquillage léger sur son visage accentuait davantage sa beauté naturelle. Lorsque celle-ci déposa son regard sur Bryan, un frisson glaça son sang mais, très vite, elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite avec son père et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Après que Dan et Deb leur aient souhaité une bonne soirée, Bryan prit la main d'Haley et ils sortirent de la Maison Blanche. Dans l'entrée se trouvait la Ferrari décapotable rouge que le jeune homme avait spécialement loué pour leur sortie. Devant et derrière celle-ci, des Ford Expédition noirs étaient en position pour assurer la protection de la fille du président. Bryan ouvra la portière à Haley comme un vrai gentleman puis alla s'asseoir à son tour. Il démarra le moteur, fit un dernier signe de la main à Deb et Dan qui les regardaient d'une fenêtre et donna le signal de départ à la voiture noir devant eux. C'était parti!

Au plus grand malheur d'Haley, le dîner s'était passé relativement bien. Bryan n'avait rien fait ou dit de trop irrespectueux. Il avait même été quelque peu sympathique. Ils avaient mangé dans l'un des restaurants les plus chic de Washington. La nourriture était savoureuse. Malgré tout, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle était constamment mal à l'aise avec Bryan. Un soupire de soulagement s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il venu l'heure de quitter les lieux. Haley avait seulement hâte de se coucher dans son lit, de se vider l'esprit, de laisser cette journée éprouvante derrière elle et de s'endormir en rêvant aux yeux bleus de Nathan.

En sortant du restaurant, Haley prit place dans la voiture de Bryan. Celui-ci démarra le moteur et ils étaient repartis. La jeune femme contemplait le paysage lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Bryan avait tourné dans un stationnement inconnu. Elle se retourna vers lui et fut surprise de voir à nouveau son sourire narquois. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il prit la parole.

« C'est maintenant le temps de s'amuser, bébé! », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil puis en sortant de la voiture.

« Pardon? », demanda Haley, espérant avoir mal compris.

« Notre petit resto et tout… c'était vraiment chou mais, maintenant, c'est le l'heure de faire la fête. Allez! Viens, Haley! » Bryan ouvra la portière de la jeune femme et lui présenta sa main.

« Où sommes-nous? », demanda à nouveau Haley, apeurée par ce soudain changement de plan.

« Nous sommes au club le plus branché de la ville. Tu vas voir, ça va être génial! » Le jeune homme prit la main d'Haley et la traîna aussitôt dans le club.

Arrivée dans cette boîte de nuit, Haley fut choquée de voir à quel point la majorité des gens étaient ivres. Des couples s'embrassaient partout, tout le monde avait un verre à la main et des compétions de billard avaient lieu avec des femmes à moitié déshabillées comme partisanes. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'endroit que la fille du président avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Haley n'aimait absolument pas l'ambiance que régnait dans le club. « Euh… Bryan, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de… »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Haley! Nous allons prendre un verre et se détendre. Pour une fois que nous n'avons pas nos parents sur le dos. », dit Bryan et se dirigeant vers le bar. Il commanda deux vodkas puis en remit une à Haley. Celle-ci n'avait jamais réellement bu dans sa jeunesse… et ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle croyait changer cette habitude.

« Euh, non merci. Je n'ai pas vraiment soif. », dit-elle en lui tendant son verre pour qu'il le reprenne.

« Haley… je ne pars pas d'ici tant que tu n'as pas fini ce verre. Faut que tu te détendes ma puce. » Bryan n'était pas pour abandonner maintenant, alors qu'il était si près de son objectif final pour cette soirée.

« Pourrions nous nous en tenir à nos noms originaux, s'il te plaît. Comme moi, c'est Haley. D'accord?! Pas ma puce ou bébé… Merci! », s'exclama Haley en élevant peu à peu le ton. Si elle était pour rester dans cette boite de nuit encore quelque temps, valait mieux pour Bryan qu'il arrête de lui donner des surnoms, pensa-t-elle.

« Oh… allez Haley, relaxe-toi. Personne ici ne va te faire de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, tu as tes satanés gardes du corps qui nous tournent sans cesse autour. », se frustra légèrement Bryan, ennuyé par le comportement de sainte-nitouche de la jeune femme. Son plan allait tomber à l'eau si c'était pour continuer ainsi pour le restant de la soirée.

« Je bois une gorgée puis nous partons. », dit Haley, voulant en finir au plus vite.

« Le verre en entier, Haley. Je ne changerai pas d'idée. » Bryan la regardait avec le même regard qui l'avait fait frémir sur la terrasse.

« D'accord, mais seulement un verre. », dit-elle avec une idée derrière la tête.

« Parfait! À ta santé, Haley! », s'exclama Bryan en cognant doucement son verre contre celui de la jeune femme. Cinq secondes plus tard, son verre était vide. « Je vais aller m'en chercher un autre. Tu veux quelque chose? », demanda-t-il avec son humour propre à lui.

« Très drôle. J'en ai assez avec un verre. Tu vas te rendre soûl. » La crainte montait en Haley. Si déjà il n'était pas vivable lorsqu'il était à jeun, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir lorsqu'il avait un taux d'alcool élevé dans le sang, pensa-t-elle.

Il revenu quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle vodka à la main. Son sourire s'intensifia lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme prendre une seconde gorgée de son propre verre.

« Pas mauvaise la vodka, hein? Apparemment, c'est la meilleure du coin. », dit Bryan en mettant un bras autour de la taille d'Haley.

« Elle est excellente. », mentit Haley. Il était temps qu'elle se débarrasse de son verre. « Je dois aller à la toilette. Ça ne sera pas bien long. » Sur ce, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers celle des dames.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de voir une femme vomir dans l'une des toilettes tandis qu'une seconde lui tenait les cheveux. Elle n'était définitivement pas à sa place. Haley se retourna vers les lavabos où elle y vida son verre de vodka. Puis, la jeune femme passa ses mains sous l'eau froide du robinet et s'arrosa le visage afin de décompresser tranquillement.

Par la suite, Haley resta un certain temps dans les toilettes afin de réfléchir et reprendre ses esprits. Devait-elle faire confiance à Bryan? Était-elle en sécurité dans ce bar même avec la surveillance des sept agents répartis à travers la boîte de nuit? Quelques minutes après que les deux autres femmes soient sorties de la pièce, elle souffla un grand coup et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsque Bryan y entra en catastrophe, jetant un regard derrière lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu. Ce dernier referma la porte et la barra aussitôt.

« Nous voilà enfin seuls, beauté. », dit Bryan avec un air ivre. Haley tremblait de peur en entendant l'assurance dans la voix du jeune homme. « WOW! Tu as déjà terminé ton verre. », s'exclama-t-il en voyant le verre d'Haley vide sur le comptoir.

« Oui… euh, j'avais très soif. », se risqua Haley ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus convainquant.

En entendant ces mensonges, Bryan ne sut se retenir et il agrippa Haley par le bras et la poussa fortement sur le mur. « Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Haley James. Je t'avais dit un verre et tu n'as pas respecté l'entente. Je devrai donc trouver quelque chose d'équitable si tu souhaites sortir d'ici. » L'emprise du jeune homme se relâcha quelque peu, ne voulant pas laisser de marques sur le bras d'Haley par peur que Dan soit forcé d'annuler le mariage.

« Bryan… tu devrais respirer calmement. », dit Haley avec les larmes aux yeux, apeurée qu'il lui fasse du mal. « Bon sang, combien de verre as-tu pris depuis que je suis ici, aux toilettes. », demanda-t-elle en sentant la forte odeur de vodka qu'il dégageait.

« Peut-être deux ou trois verres de plus, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu me dois quelque chose, sinon nous ne pourrons pas sortir d'ici, ma puce. », lui rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Que penses-tu d'un avant goût de notre nuit de noce?! »

Doucement, les mains du jeune homme remontèrent le tissu de la robe d'Haley tout en lui caressant les cuisses. La jeune femme tentait de se débattre, mais il était trop fort. Elle était en larmes et ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsque Bryan atteignit ses fesses, un frisson parcoura son corps et elle fit la seule chose qui lui venu à l'idée. Haley rassembla toute sa force et lui donna un coup de pied entre les deux jambes. Aussitôt fait, ce dernier tomba sur le sol, plié en deux, se tordant de douleur.

La jeune femme en profita pour sortir en courant de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la boîte de nuit, il n'y avait plus aucun garde du corps. Où étaient-ils donc passés? N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir, Haley coura jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Elle arriva dans une ruelle déserte. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle se cacha sous des escaliers, dans la noirceur, et attendit que son cœur retrouve tranquillement son pouls normal. En prenant de profondes respirations, Haley se calma et parvint à réfléchir. Elle était seule. Décidément, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de ses gardes du corps, ils n'étaient pas là pour elle. Ceux-ci s'étaient littéralement volatilisés. Ne voyant aucune autre solution, la jeune femme prit son sac à main et le renversa à l'envers afin de trouver son téléphone portable.

Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit lorsque Haley trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Cette dernière rechercha dans son annuaire le nom de la seule personne qu'elle savait qui oserait _voler à son secours_. Elle composa le numéro et attendit qu'on répondre. À chaque sonnerie, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était son seul espoir. Son corps tout entier se détendit lorsque Haley entendit la voix grave et si réconfortante de Nathan.

« Oui allo? », répondit-il sans s'avoir à qui il s'adressait.

« Nathan… », chuchota Haley, tout d'un coup incertaine d'avoir fait le bon choix en l'appelant. Peut-être qu'elle le dérangeait.

« Haley? C'est toi? Tout vas bien? », demanda-t-il dès qu'il entendit la voix effrayée de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Un sentiment de panique s'envahit de lui.

« Je… je ne croyais pas avoir besoin de toi aussi rapidement, mais… euh, tu… tu te souviens au terrain lorsque tu m'as promis que tu me protégerais? J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Nathan. », avoua Haley en pleurant silencieusement.

« Bon sang, Haley! J'arrive tout de suite. Où es-tu? », s'écria-t-il tout en allant chercher ses clés. Il les attrapa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et coura directement vers sa voiture. Nathan embarqua à l'intérieur et démarra le moteur aussitôt. En entendant la voix si terrorisé d'Haley, il ne prit pas le temps de penser deux fois à ce qui leur arrivait. Il se devait à tout prix de la sauver. Peu importe ses problèmes, peu importe les dangers qui l'attendaient, rien n'était assez fort pour le faire renoncer. Nathan allait parvenir à ses fins. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir échoué.

* * *

**_J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait peur. LOL Prochaine scène... confrontation NATHAN/BRYAN..._**

**_Laissez vos impressions!_**

**_Emmanuelle XD_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Confrontation**

* * *

Seulement dix minutes après avoir quitter son domicile et avoir suivi les indications d'Haley, Nathan arriva sans problème dans la ruelle se trouvant derrière la boîte de nuit. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Il stationna sa voiture à l'entrée de la ruelle et coura jusqu'aux escaliers que la jeune femme lui avait mentionné. Il figea sur place lorsqu'il remarqua celle-ci, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un coin sombre et vêtue d'une robe considérablement chic. Haley releva sa tête et son regard pénétra celui du jeune homme devant elle. Nathan pouvait apercevoir le visage de la jeune femme inondé de larmes. En la voyant ainsi, il se rua immédiatement à ses côtés. Il la prit dans ses bras et attendit que la respiration d'Haley reprenne son cours normal. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais peu importe ce que c'était, il s'agissait de quelque chose de bien plus grave que ce à quoi il s'attendait... et rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons dans le dos.

« Haley… Viens avec moi. Vaut mieux partir d'ici avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit d'autre. », lui dit-il en lui offrant sa main. Haley accepta aussitôt la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier ramassa son sac à main et l'emmena à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis de ce club, loin d'être pressés d'y revenir.

Les fenêtres légèrement ouvertes laissaient la douce brise de ce samedi soir entrer dans la voiture de Nathan. Le silence régnait depuis leur départ. Malgré la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés, Haley tremblait encore quelque peu, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Bryan n'avait pas été trop ivre pour se relever et la rattraper. Présentement, la seule chose qui lui procurait un certain bien-être était de sentir le vent frais souffler sur son visage comme s'il était assez fort pour lui faire oublier tous les événements de la nuit. Les yeux fermés, elle se détendait contre le dossier de son siège, tentant de vider son esprit des quelconques pensées moindrement troublantes qui l'envahissaient.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus rien à craindre, Haley tourna son regard vers son « sauveur ». Jamais elle n'aurait cru se sentir aussi en sécurité après ce qu'elle avait vécu et cela, seulement grâce à la présence d'un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Nathan ne cessait pas de la surprendre.

« Euh, Haley… où... où souhaites-tu que je te dépose? », demanda doucement Nathan tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme en signe de réconfort.

Haley lui sourit légèrement. « Je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi. », dit-elle avec un sentiment de crainte se cachant derrière ses paroles.

« Tu es certaine? Parce que s'il y a nulle part d'autre que tu souhaites aller, je peux t'y emmener. Ça ne me dérangera pas. Ne te gêne pas… » Nathan était tellement inquiet pour Haley que même si elle lui demandait de la conduire au fin fond du Canada, il le ferait sans hésiter.

« C'est gentil… mais je… je crois que la Maison Blanche est quand même le choix le plus judicieux que je puisse prendre, malheureusement. », avoua-t-elle, touchée que Nathan se fasse tant souci pour elle.

« D'accord. », dit simplement Nathan avant de se concentrer, à nouveau, sur la route. Celui-ci n'osait pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle l'appelle en catastrophe. Il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer et qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Il voyait bien qu'Haley avait vécu quelque chose d'éprouvant plus tôt et Nathan était convaincu qu'elle lui dirait tout, le moment venu, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête.

« Nathan… », se lança Haley après quelques minutes de silence. Elle lui devait au moins une explication pour l'avoir dérangé à une heure aussi tardive. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête légèrement vers elle, la jeune femme crut bon de commencer à tout lui raconter. « Euh, je… Merci énormément d'être venu me chercher. Je sais que je t'ai appelé assez tard et tu devais sûrement être occupé, après tout qui n'est pas occupé un samedi soir vers 23h30? Enfin, je veux juste te dire que je suis vraiment désolée et que… » Haley n'eut pas le temps de continuer sur sa lancée que Nathan l'interrompit avec un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, Haley. J'étais seulement en train d'écouter la reprise d'un match de Basket Ball et puis, il est hors de question que tu t'excuses. Je suis même particulièrement heureux que tu aies pensé à moi pour venir te chercher. », avoua-t-il d'un ton des plus sincères. Malgré que ce ne soit pas le moment, Nathan n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quelque point Haley était ravissante et spécialement sexy lorsqu'elle était nerveuse et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler.

En entendant la franchise dans les paroles de Nathan, Haley sentit ses joues rougir et elle ne savait plus du tout quoi dire. Elle était, une fois de plus, transpercée par le regard qu'il lui jetait. « Merci encore alors… » Jamais Haley ne pourrait le remercier assez d'être apparu dans sa vie et encore moins pour s'être précipité dans sa voiture dès qu'il avait reçu son appel. « Tu… tu dois sûrement te demander ce qui c'est passé ce soir et je sais que je n'ai pas été très… »

« Tu ne me dois pas d'explications, Haley », dit Nathan avant même que la jeune femme puisse tenter une explication. « Enfin, sauf si… nous sommes recherchés par la police à cause que tu as assassiné quelqu'un. Dans ce cas là, j'aimerais bien le savoir. », s'exclama-t-il avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il était bien temps d'ajouter une touche d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, pensa Nathan.

« Non… tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Si nous sommes recherchés par la police, ça sera seulement parce que le Président cherche sa fille. », dit Haley en laissant un léger fou rire d'étendre l'ambiance.

Nathan remarqua aussitôt la beauté de son rire, pas trop aigu ni trop grave, tout simplement parfait. C'était comme une douce mélodie qui amenait du réconfort dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Dès qu'il l'entendit rire, il comprit que la vie n'aurait plus autant d'importance d'être vécu si on lui enlevait se plaisir immense ; celui de l'entendre rire. Bon sang! C'est certain! Je suis totalement envoûté par Haley James, pensa-t-il.

« Alors, c'est supposé être rassurant, hein? Le fait d'être PEUT-ÊTRE recherché par la police à cause que j'ai la fille du Président assise à mes côtés. », dit Nathan, une fois revenu à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?! Je ne suis pas une femme comme les autres, mon cher. », rigola Haley tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains pour appuyer ses paroles. C'est fou comment il réussit à me changer les idées, pensa-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Haley. Dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que tu étais différente… en bien, évidement. », avoua Nathan avec un ton particulièrement sérieux pour l'occasion.

Encore une fois, Haley rougit en comprenant le double sens des paroles du jeune homme. Bon sang! Il est trop parfait… et très sexy, pensa-t-elle, sentant soudainement la température augmenter.

Les dernières minutes du trajet se passèrent dans le plus muet des silences. Ils étaient tout simplement bien, l'un avec l'autre… Lorsque Nathan arriva sur la rue perpendiculaire à celle de la Maison Blanche, il stationna la voiture sur le côté et éteignit le moteur.

« Je crois que c'est préférable que je te laisse ici, sans ça, je ne sais pas si Monsieur le Président serait ravi de voir sa fille rentrer tard en compagnie d'un simple citoyen. », déclara Nathan, conscient qu'il n'était certainement pas ce que le Président espérait pour sa fille unique. Un homme sans grands moyens et vivant dans un appartement à proximité de son université… qui n'était assurément pas du calibre de Harvard, soit dit en passant.

« Tu as raison, probablement qu'il n'apprécierait pas… mais je crois que ce qu'il apprécierait encore moins, c'est que je ne sois pas rentrée avec celui qui était venu me chercher au début de la soirée. », confessa Haley, croyant qu'il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi il s'était déplacé si tard pour venir la chercher.

En entendant cela, Nathan sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous. Ça explique la tenue, pensa-t-il. Puis, c'est à ce moment que le jeune homme se rappela que son COUSIN était voué à Haley. Elle était déjà prise et… mais, deux secondes… comment se fait-il que Bryan ne l'ait pas ramené lui-même, se questionna-t-il. Non! Il n'avait pas… il n'avait pas oser faire de mal à Haley, hein? La panique et la colère se manifestèrent en lui. « Tu veux dire que… que tu… tu étais avec Bryan ce soir? », lui demanda-t-il, plus que jamais inquiet par la réponse qu'Haley allait lui donner. « Enfin, ça devait être lui parce que, autrement, je ne vois pas une autre raison pour laquelle le Président serait porté à laisser sa fille protégée sortir avec un homme. Ne le prends surtout pas personnel. », lâcha Nathan, nerveux à n'en plus finir.

« Oui… c'était Bryan… », avoua Haley. Nathan sentit l'une de ses mains se refermer fortement sur sa paume tandis que l'autre agrippa davantage le volant. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible! « Nous sommes allés dîner en tête-à-tête… », commença Haley. « Enfin, seulement pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître. », ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Une fois le dîner terminé, il m'a emmené dans la boîte de nuit où tu es venu me chercher et… » Haley prit une profonde respiration tout en essayant de contrôler l'envie soudaine de laisser aller ses larmes. « … et il a voulu que je bois un verre pour me détendre, sans ça, il ne voulait pas que nous quittions le club. Je n'étais pas d'accord, alors je suis allée aux toilettes vider mon verre dans le lavabo et lorsque j'étais sur le point de sortir, il est entré et… »

Lorsque Nathan sentit l'hésitation dans la voix d'Haley, il lui prit doucement la main pour la rassurer. « … et quoi, Haley… s'il t'a fait mal… tu dois me le dire… », dit-il calmement, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer la jeune femme à son tour.

« … et il a remarqué que je n'avais pas bu mon verre. Il était soûl, Nathan. Bryan s'est fâché contre moi et a essayé de... euh... de profiter de moi… », confessa finalement Haley, les larmes aux yeux, mais sincèrement soulagée. Par contre, lorsqu'elle remarqua toute la colère qui rongeait Nathan, elle se sentit mal de l'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire. « Mais il était ivre, Nathan… », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour tenter de rendre les actes de Bryan moins graves et ainsi adoucir la colère en le jeune homme assit à ses côtés.

« Haley! », s'écria Nathan. La jeune femme se rendit vite compte que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était ivre que ça l'excuse de ses actes! Bon sang! », dit-il en essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de rester calme. « Est-ce qu'il…t'a-t-il… euh… »

« Non… il ne m'a pas vraiment touché. Je suis sérieuse. », répondit Haley, sachant parfaitement quelle était sa question. Afin de le détendre, elle caressa doucement son épaule. Elle voulait que Nathan s'aperçoive qu'elle allait bien à présent… et cela particulièrement grâce à lui.

Au contact de la main d'Haley sur son épaule, Nathan sentit ses muscles se décontracter. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'appui-tête et ferma ses yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit son contrôle, il ouvra ses yeux et les plongea dans le regard inquiet d'Haley. « Je suis désolé d'avoir élevé le ton, Haley. C'est juste que… comment a-t-il pu? Je veux dire… pourquoi a-t-il fait ce qu'il a fait. C'est impensable… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. », déclara-t-il, le souffle coupé tellement il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui était arrivé.

« Nathan… chut… tout va mieux maintenant. Je t'assure! Et puis… tu peux te féliciter parce que, pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que lorsque je suis avec toi… », avoua Haley, cherchant toujours d'où elle avait eu tout ce courage pour être aussi franche.

Un sourire immense apparut aussitôt sur le visage masculin de Nathan. À cet instant même, il ne voulait faire qu'une chose ; goûter les lèvres si douces de la jeune femme devant lui. Voyant qu'un sourire gêné apparaissait toujours sur le visage d'Haley, Nathan crut bon de lui faire savoir à son tour ce qu'il ressentait. Ce dernier prit donc son courage à deux mains et il passa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure châtaine de la jeune femme. Il agrippa délicatement son cou et rapprocha tranquillement ses lèvres de celles d'Haley. Alors qu'il pouvait sentir parfaitement le parfum de celle-ci, il ferma ses yeux et… au dernier instant, Haley tourna son visage ce qui laissa naturellement les lèvres de Nathan entrer en collision avec la joue droite de cette dernière.

« Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Nathan. Je suis désolée. Je suis promise à Bryan et… jusqu'à temps du contraire, je ne peux pas profiter de toi ainsi. Pardonne-moi. », chuchota Haley avant d'embrasser à son tour la joue du jeune homme. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Haley ouvra sa porte et sortit le plus vite possible de la voiture. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle aurait tellement souhaité l'embrasser, goûter et sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes…

Nathan réalisa trop tard ce qui venait tout juste de se passer. Il déposa sa main sur sa joue, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait embrassé plus tôt. Haley était déjà bien loin devant. Elle se trouvait pratiquement aux barrières de la Maison Blanche. Lorsqu'il la vit disparaître derrière les arbres de la propriété présidentielle, Nathan prit une grande respiration afin de se reprendre en main et démarra le moteur. Bryan allait avoir de ses nouvelles et très rapidement.

Nathan n'y avait pas réfléchi deux fois avant de reprendre la route. Seulement quinze minutes après avoir déposé Haley chez elle, le jeune homme se trouvait à nouveau à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit. Il n'avait aucun idée si Bryan y était encore, mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait pour tenter de le retrouver. Sans perdre de temps, il entra dans le club et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar.

« Excusez-moi? », dit Nathan pour attirer l'attention du barman. Lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête pour que le jeune homme continue, Nathan reprit. « Est-ce que vous avez vu Bryan Scott? Il est peut-être ma grandeur, les cheveux assez courts et brun pâle, les yeux verts... »

« Euh... Bryan Scott... ça me dit quelque chose. Il ne serait pas le fils du premier ministre du Canada? », demanda le barman, incertain.

« Oui, c'est lui. Il était avec Haley James, la fille du Président, il y a peut-être environ 30 à 40 minutes. », ajouta le jeune homme, à bout de nerfs, n'entendant que son cœur battre en lui.

« Ha, oui... ce jeune homme. Ça me revient maintenant. Il cherchait justement Mademoiselle James il y a de cela peut-être un dizaine de minutes. Par contre, il était réellement ivre. Le pauvre, il avait de la difficulté à marcher en ligne droite. », déclara le barmen. « Je crois l'avoir vu sortir par la porte de derrière. Celle qui mène à la ruelle. », continua-t-il.

« Merci infiniment. », cria Nathan, déjà bien loin du bar, à la recherche de Bryan.

Ce dernier courra jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la ruelle, c'était désert. Il n'y avait personne. À ce moment même, le désespoir dominait sur tous les autres sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Il n'avait aucune trace, aucun indice d'où son cher cousin pouvait se trouver. Nathan allait rouvrir la porte par laquelle il était sorti lorsqu'un bruit mystérieux se fit entendre tout près de lui. Il contourna tranquillement le grand _container_ à déchets qui était à sa droite. Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme avançait, les jambes d'un homme allongé sur le sol se faisaient de plus en plus visibles. Nathan sentit son sang se glacer au moment où il vit Bryan, étendu parmi des sacs de poubelles, un verre à la main. Ce dernier gesticulait et marmonnait tout en reversant sa boisson partout autour de lui. Il était totalement ivre.

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Nathan ressentit de la pitié pour son cousin qui n'avait certainement plus toute sa tête mais, bien vite, cette pitié se transforma en un sentiment de mépris et de colère. Il agrippa le chandail de Bryan et le redressa d'une seule main pour qu'ils soient face à face. C'était à ce moment que le jeune homme de 23 ans sembla revenir sur Terre.

« Hey! Nateeeeeee... c'est... c'est toi? », dit Bryan en tentant de se tenir debout par lui-même. Après qu'Haley se soient sauvée, il avait continué à boire encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré! », s'écria Nathan sentant la colère monter en lui tellement son cousin était pathétique. Il prit Bryan par le haut de son chandail et le plaqua sur mur le plus près.

« Ha oui! C'est vraiment toi! », dit Bryan, avec un sourire en coin, ne réalisant pas à quel point Nathan était en colère. « Je ne... ne croyais pas te revoir de si tôt! Tu as décidé de revenir pourquoi? Pour me voler ma future femme? Après avoir eu mon père, ma mère et ma sœur, rien ne peut t'arrêter maintenant! », lança-t-il avec jalousie. Bryan avait toujours cru que ses parents préféraient Nathan à lui-même et pour cette raison... il n'arriverait jamais à accepter Nathan comme un membre de sa famille. Il lui avait tout pris, ses parents, sa sœur et même le Basket Ball.

« Tu veux parler de ta future femme?! Alors, nous allons en parler! », se fâcha Nathan.

Dès que ce dernier vit le regard interrogateur et faussement innocent de Bryan, le jeune homme ne put se contrôler davantage. Il frappa le visage hypocrite de son cousin et celui-ci s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol. Bryan saignait du nez et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

« Ha... la merde, Nate! Tu es défoncé toi aussi ou quoi?! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, crétin? », dit Bryan en essayant de nettoyer son visage en sang.

Nathan se pencha à son niveau et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui faire part de ce qu'il pensait du comportement de son cher cousin. « Parce que tu n'es qu'un salaud, Bryan! Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu te soûles comme un idiot, mais lorsque tu fais du mal à Haley... là je ne peux pas te pardonner. Elle ne t'a rien fait et toi, tu la traites comme si elle t'appartenait déjà et encore là, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter sa femme. Tu n'as pas le droit de la forcer à boire et encore moins de la toucher si elle ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation. Tu pourrais aller en prison pour l'avoir agresser ce soir! », cria Nathan même si sont visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Bryan. Il en avait pas terminé avec ce bon à rien!

« Woah... minutes. Tu... tu débarques après que nous ne nous soyons pas vu depuis quoi?Plus d'un an?... et tu te permets de parler de MA future femme comme si tu la connaissais? Rêve pas Scott! Je sais que tu souhaites te la faire, après tout... c'est normal. Elle est la fille du Président des États-Unis d'Amérique... mais n'y compte pas Nate. Jamais tu vas la rencontré parce que, pour le bonheur de toute cette famille, tu ne fais plus partie des Scott. Alors mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde. Et... pour ce qui est de ton truc d'agression, je ne sais pas où tu as entendu ça, mais c'est elle qui me suppliait de la baiser. Cette salope... » Bryan n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose que Nathan l'avait une seconde fois frappé.

« Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Tu m'as compris? Je t'avertis Bryan... je sais bien plus de choses que tu peux t'imaginer et si j'entends encore une fois que tu lui as fait du mal, tu es mort! Tu m'entends? Ne t'avise plus de la toucher ou de lui parler vulgairement sinon je m'en prendrai personnellement à toi. Ce mariage la terrorise alors arrange-toi pour faire tout le contraire de ce que tu fais présentement. Traite la correctement et tu ne me reverras plus. Je vais resté en dehors de ta vie pour toujours... mais si tu ne respectes pas ça, alors... ne t'inquiète pas! Tu auras le droit à d'autres visites de ma part. », dit Nathan avec un ton extrêmement sérieux. S'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce mariage, alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rendre à Haley un mari plus respectueux. Le jeune homme savait fort bien que pour rien au monde, Bryan voulait à nouveau le voir près de lui et de sa famille alors c'était peut-être la chose à faire ; rester cacher à Washington en échange que Bryan fasse des efforts pour Haley, pour la rendre moins insécure et plus heureuse.

Sur ce, Nathan partit vers la porte par laquelle il était entré quelques minutes plus tôt. Juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il se retourna et regarda à nouveau Bryan. « Ha et... j'ai jamais voulu avoir tes parents. J'aurais bien gardé les miens si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Alors, ne me dis pas que j'ai volé ta famille... parce qu'en réalité, j'en ai jamais voulu. Tu t'es toi-même arrangé pour qu'ils te laissent tomber. » Avant que Bryan puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Nathan était déjà entré dans la boîte de nuit. Ce dernier retourna à sa voiture et démarra aussitôt le moteur.

Sur la route du retour, Nathan pensa longuement à toute cette soirée. Il avait essayé de rester fort et convainquant face à Bryan, mais tout au long de leur conversation, il avait ressenti cette même douleur dans sa poitrine, celle ressentie lorsque nous avons un cœur brisé. À la seule pensée de voir un jour Bryan épouser Haley, SA Haley, il en avait des nausées. À quoi la vie servirait d'être vécu s'il ne pouvait même pas la passer aux côtés de la femme qu'il aime? En peu de temps, Nathan avait su trouver l'amour de sa vie et il ne la laisserait pas partir sans se battre. Il devait à tout prix lui dire ce qu'il ressentait avant que tout soit trop tard, avant que son cœur lui soit à jamais enlevé par ce mariage arrangé.

* * *

_**Vous aimez Nathan, hein? LOL Moi en tout cas, je l'adore! Qu'en pensez-vous?**_

**_Emmanuelle XD_**

_P.S : Cet été, je suis allée à Wilmington, alors j'ai fait un blog sur la ville et pleins de trucs sur la série. Si vous voulez en apprendre plus sur là où l'on filme OTH, viens faire un tour sur mon skyrock! _

_http: / / oth-locations-trip . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces)_

_... Aussi cette fiction se trouve aussi sur mon blog officiel : http: / / presidents-girl . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces)_

_Et finalement, ma fiction "L'espoir fait renaître" a aussi son blog officiel : http: / / naleys-life . skyrock . com (enlevez les espaces)_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Une vérité anéhantissante**

* * *

Tremblant encore de tous ses membres par ce qui venait tout juste de se passer avec Nathan, Haley attendit qu'un garde vienne lui ouvrir la barrière principale de la Maison Blanche pour entrer chez elle. Celui-ci paraissait très surpris de la voir ainsi, seule au beau milieu de la nuit. Sans tarder, il lui ouvra gentiment la barrière et la jeune femme pénétra la demeure présidentielle. En la voyant seule, sans même Bryan, le garde appela, à l'aide de sa radio, la sécurité de la Maison Blanche et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le Président en avait été informé.

Après avoir franchie tous les jardins de l'entrée présidentielle, Haley atteignit la porte de l'entrée principale. Avant même qu'elle ait l'occasion de toucher la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Dan apparut dans l'ouverture. Il avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et ne semblait pas très heureux. Par contre, le premier sentiment qu'Haley pouvait apercevoir sur le visage de son père était celui de l'inquiétude. Il paraissait extrêmement inquiet de la voir là, seule et sans même un garde du corps.

« Haley! », commença Dan, ne se souciant pas de cacher toute l'inquiétude qu'il portait pour sa fille à ce moment précis. « Bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je viens tout juste d'être informé que tu étais seule à l'entrée. Tout va bien? Où est Bryan? Où sont tous les gardes du corps qui étaient avec vous? », se questionna Dan, ne comprenant absolument pas la situation dans laquelle sa fille s'était mise.

« Papa… je… euh… j'ai du revenir toute seule parce que je ne trouvais plus les gardes du corps et Bryan… » Avant que la jeune femme puisse terminer, son père la coupa sèchement.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne trouvais plus tes gardes du corps? Il y en avait pourtant sept si je me souviens bien! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour l'amour de dieu? », lança-t-il tout en élevant légèrement le ton, complètement perdu.

« J'en sais rien! Ils s'étaient tous volatilisés. Ils avaient tous disparu. Ce… ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'en prendre… tout ça, c'est de la faute à Bryan! », avoua Haley, ennuyée que son père se fâche toujours contre elle. La jeune femme venait de vivre, il y a de cela à peine quarante minutes, une des épreuves les plus terrorisantes et difficiles qu'elle avait eu à surmonter dans sa vie et son père lui reprochait encore des choses? C'était insensé!

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me raconter pour m'amener à détester Bryan? », s'exclama Dan. Il n'en pouvait plus que sa fille lui raconte des histoires sur ce pauvre jeune homme. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Haley ne voulait pas l'épouser qu'elle se devait d'inventer des choses à son sujet. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer, Bryan était un jeune homme parfaitement respectable et il était très poli. Lui aussi faisait des efforts pour ce mariage et, en tant que père et Président, il n'était pas pour laisser Haley tout détruire les efforts de deux familles entières.

« Quoi? », dit Haley, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment son père pouvait-il être si aveugle? Et… comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose de sa propre fille? « Je ne t'ai jamais menti à propos de Bryan! », s'écria Haley, les larmes apparaissant tranquillement au bord de ses yeux marron. « Si tu crois le contraire alors explique-moi la raison pour laquelle il ne se trouve pas ici et qu'il ne soit pas venu me déposer. », surenchérit la jeune femme, voulant voir si son père trouverait à nouveau une excuse, cette fois pour expliquer l'absence de Bryan.

« À toi de me le dire, Haley. Tu l'aurais fais fuir? Ou bien… peut-être que tu t'es encore enfuie lâchement comme la dernière fois lorsque nous avons reçu les Scott à dîner? », dit Dan, pressé d'entendre la vérité sortir de la bouche de sa fille.

« Il a tenté de m'agresser physiquement! C'est pour cette raison que je me suis enfuie. », avoua Haley, ne sachant plus quoi faire ou dire pour que son père lui fasse confiance.

« Haley, jeune fille, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas parce que Bryan t'a, par exemple, pris la main qu'il a essayé de t'agresser. Il ne faut pas dramatiser la chose. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé. », s'exclama Dan avec un ton plus que sérieux. Il en avait assez des exagérations de sa fille. Pourquoi c'était si compliqué pour elle d'accepter ce mariage?

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! », lâcha Haley dans un soupire de découragement et de désappointement. « Tu me demande la vérité et lorsque je te la donne, tu ne me crois pas? Penses-tu sincèrement que je te mentirais sur un tel sujet? » Haley n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Son père n'avait jamais agis ainsi depuis qu'elle se souvienne. Il avait toujours été un père avec une assez grande confiance envers sa fille. Pourquoi tout avait aussi rapidement changé alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas donné l'occasion de douter de sa confiance?

« Si tu me dis la vérité, alors tu dois sûrement avoir quelque chose pour l'appuyer. Par exemple, un bleu ou des marques sur le corps. S'il t'a vraiment agressé, tu devrais avoir des séquelles. Je me trompe? », dit Dan, persuadé que Bryan n'aurait pas osé toucher à Haley, d'autant plus après leur petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu tout juste avant le départ du jeune couple pour le restaurant.

« Je t'ai dis qu'il avait TENTÉ de m'agresser. Il n'a pas réussi alors… non je n'ai rien sur mon corps qui pourrait te le prouver, mais ça ne change en rien ce qu'il a essayé de me faire. », se frustra la jeune femme. Pourquoi le Président avait toujours besoin de preuves dans tout ce qu'il faisait? « Après le restaurant, Bryan m'a traîné dans une boîte de nuit où tout le monde était ivre et il m'a forcé à boire. Ensuite, il m'a retrouvé dans les toilettes des dames lorsque j'étais seule et il a voulu m'embrasser et même plus. Si tu ne peux pas me croire… alors je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas de preuves… mais tu devrais savoir que je te dis la vérité. Je suis ta fille et je te le répète ; Je ne te mentirais jamais sur un tel sujet. », déclara Haley, cette fois-ci, plus calmement. Le regard qu'elle lançait à son père à cet instant même ne pouvait pas être plus convainquant et sincère… ce que Dan aperçut aussitôt.

Après un long silence, Dan se résigna à accepter l'hypothèse que sa fille puisse avoir raison. « D'accord… je… je vais prendre en considération ce que tu viens de me dire. Je ne veux pas te mentir, Haley. Tout ça ne me parait pas vraiment réaliste. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que Bryan puisse faire une telle chose. Peut-être que tu as mal interprété ce qui s'est produit. », commença Dan, ne réalisant pas encore la possibilité que Bryan ait tenté d'agresser sa fille. « Ou peut-être pas… », ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard meurtrier qu'Haley lui jetait. « Mais… malheureusement, je ne peux pas le savoir. Je n'ai pas de moyens qui s'offrent à moi en ce moment pour comprendre à cent pourcent ce qui s'est passé. Alors…puisque je n'y peux rien, je vais te dire ce que j'étais pour te dire à ton arrivée avec Bryan. Pendant que vous étiez sortis, Mike m'a téléphoné après sa conférence et il a voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé lorsque Bryan était venu te chercher. Nous avons jasé quelque peu et ensuite, nous avons décidé de réorganiser une soirée avec les deux familles… un autre dîner, cette fois, au Canada. »

En entendant ces derniers mots, Haley sentit son cœur accélérer. « Comment tu peux envisager un second repas familial après ce que je viens de te dire? », demanda désespérément la jeune femme.

« C'est la seule chose que je vois en ce moment qui pourrait m'aider à cerner la personne que tu me dis être Bryan. Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, alors ça paraîtra dans son comportement durant la soirée. Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite. S'il te traite mal, alors le mariage sera annulé mais… comme dans chaque famille, il faut faire des concessions. S'il n'est pas dangereux et odieux avec toi, alors je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal dans ce mariage. », déclara Dan, certain de ce qu'il disait.

« Il n'y a rien qui dit que Bryan agira mal devant toi. Au contraire, il sera attentionné, aimable et charmant tant que tu seras près de nous. », avoua Haley avec un ton craintif. Elle commençait bien à connaître le comportement de Bryan et la jeune femme savait très bien qu'il ne tenterait rien de malhonnête devant le Président des États-Unis.

« C'est dans ses gestes, Haley, que ça va paraître. Il sera nerveux et stressé si ce que tu me dis est ce qui s'est réellement produit. Maintenant, pour en finir avec tout ça, … le dîner a lieu dans quatre jours. Nous allons prendre l'avion privé vers 14h00 pour atterrir à Ottawa dans les alentours de 18h00. », termina Dan avec un ton assez autoritaire qui n'incitait guère Haley à s'obstiner davantage avec cette décision.

« D'accord… mais je vais tout faire pour te prouver qui Bryan est vraiment. », s'exclama-t-elle avec énormément d'assurance.

« Je n'attends que cela… Maintenant, je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu rentres seule lorsque quelque chose ne tourne pas comme ça aurait dû. S'il y a une prochaine fois, tu appelles ici, à la Maison Blanche. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dangereux de te promener seule dans les rues de Washington. Tu pourrais te faire enlever à n'importe quel moment, Haley! », s'exclama Dan en voulant faire comprendre le danger qui était constamment autour de sa fille.

« D'accord! C'est ce que je ferai s'il y a une prochaine fois, promis. », se résigna à dire tout simplement Haley. Elle n'osa pas avouer à son père qu'elle n'était pas rentrée seule. Ce n'était clairement pas le temps de lui apprendre une telle chose.

Après que Dan ait questionné la jeune femme quelques minutes de plus au sujet des gardes du corps, des questions auxquelles Haley n'avait aucune réponse, celle-ci se retira dans sa chambre. De nouveau entre ces quatre murs qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, cette dernière se prépara à dormir, même si elle savait fort bien que le sommeil ne viendrait pas de si tôt. Avec tout ce qu'Haley avait vécu dans la soirée, le seul événement qui pouvait, par miracle, lui changer les idées était ce baiser qu'elle avait passé près d'échanger avec Nathan. En y repensant, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, la jeune femme savait que ce moment lui serait à nouveau rendu… et qu'à ce moment choisi, elle pourrait en profiter pleinement.

...

« Non! Tu n'as pas réellement osé faire une telle chose? Pauvre lui… », s'exclama Haley en éclatant de rire. Depuis déjà trente minutes, la jeune femme se trouvait dans la chambre de Brooke. Ces dernières ne cessaient guère de se raconter des passages cocasses de leur jeunesse.

Haley et les James étaient arrivés à Ottawa il y a de cela environ une heure. Tout d'abord, ils avaient discuté avec Monsieur et Madame Scott mais, bien vite, Brooke avait tenu à faire visiter la demeure à Haley. Celle-ci ne pouvait espérer mieux pour éviter le regard désolé et coupable de Bryan. C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes avaient fini par aboutir sur le lit de Brooke, à rigoler ensemble, oubliant ceux qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

« Je t'assure! J'étais à court d'idées. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Mon cousin était constamment enfermé dans sa chambre ou sur notre terrain de Basket Ball. Alors… étant la cousine idéale, j'ai cru qu'il était temps pour lui de socialiser un peu. Donc, oui… je suis allée dans sa chambre et je lui ai volé tous ses jeux vidéo. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix et il faut dire que j'étais jeune. Je n'avais que 14 ans et… je l'avoue… je le trouvais très sexy, lui qui avait deux ans de plus que moi. », avoua Brooke quelque peu gênée d'avoir jadis fantasmé sur son propre cousin.

« Woah! Tu fantasmais sur ton propre cousin? », s'écria Haley, pliée en deux tellement leur conversation devenait absurde. Malgré tout, elle était assez surprise par cet aveu de la part de Brooke. Il devait vraiment valoir la peine, pensa-t-elle.

« Hé! Ne te moque pas de moi, d'accord. Tu aurais sûrement été pareille à ma place. Je te le jure, il était réellement magnifique. Musclé juste où il le fallait et avec des yeux bleus perçants et pouvant hypnotiser n'importe qui. Je suis certaine qu'il t'aurait fait tomber sous son charme. », déclara Brooke sans se retenir. Elle avait su passer par-dessus la gêne et, à présent, des images de Nathan d'il y a un an lui revenaient en tête. Il lui manquait énormément.

« Je n'en doute pas. Je suis sûre que je serais déjà folle amoureuse de lui à l'heure qu'il est! », dit Haley d'un ton sarcastique, toujours amusée par les commentaires de Brooke. « Je… je sais que c'est peut-être trop indiscret comme question, mais… j'ai remarqué que tu parlais toujours au passé de ton cousin. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose? », demanda sérieusement Haley, curieuse par ce fameux cousin au corps d'apollon si l'on s'en tien aux paroles de Brooke.

« Euh… en fait, à ses 13 ans, il a perdu ses parents dans un accident de la route et ensuite il est venu vivre ici avec nous. Par contre, lorsqu'il a eu sa majorité à 18 ans, il… euh… il est disparu de la surface de la Terre. Nous pensons qu'il s'est enfui du Canada. Il a toujours été très discret et solitaire alors personne n'avait su prévoir ce qu'il préparait. Ça fait un an déjà que je ne l'ai pas revu. », révéla Brooke avec une petite voix.

En entendant cette histoire accablante, Haley ne put faire autrement que repenser à ce que Nathan lui avait dit sur le terrain, la fois où il avait tenté de la réconforter en lui racontant sa propre histoire. Ce qui était arrivé au cousin de Brooke était très semblable à l'enfance de Nathan. La jeune femme n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'élaborer davantage sur ce sujet qu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par les bruits sourds d'une personne qui cognait à la porte de la chambre.

Sans attendre, Brooke se leva de son emplacement sur le lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Dans l'ouverture apparut Bryan, les mains dans ses poches, visiblement nerveux de déranger les jeunes demoiselles.

« Oui? », demanda simplement Brooke, d'un ton réticent.

« Euh… je… est-ce que je pourrais parler à Haley en privé s'il te plaît? », se risqua Bryan, sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il devait s'excuser auprès de celle-ci, sans ça, tout deviendrait plus compliqué, spécialement avec la soudaine intervention de Nathan et, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, elle le méritait bien.

« Seulement si Haley est d'accord. », dit Brooke en regardant attentivement la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours sur son lit.

N'ayant pas de raison pour l'instant de refuser, Haley se leva du lit tout en hochant la tête. Après avoir dit au revoir à Brooke, la jeune femme suivit Bryan qui la conduisit vers un balcon extérieur seulement au bout du couloir.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Haley et Bryan restèrent dehors à regarder le paysage se dessinant devant eux, aucun n'osait parler. Pour mettre fin à ce moment particulièrement silencieux et inconfortable, le jeune homme se risqua enfin à s'expliquer et s'excuser pour le comportement qu'il avait eu de cela quelques jours.

« Je… je voudrais m'excuser sincèrement pour ce qui s'est passé samedi passé. », commença tranquillement Bryan. Il se tourna vers Haley, espérant qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Voyant que celle-ci ne lui donnerait pas la vie facile, ce dernier souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre ses excuses. « J'étais hors de moi. J'avais trop bu et je n'avais absolument plus toute ma tête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'agir ainsi. Je… je te promet que ça ne se répètera plus. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît! », la supplia Bryan.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Bryan, Haley sentit une certaine culpabilité dans les paroles de ce dernier. La jeune femme avait vraiment l'impression qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. Habituellement, lorsque Haley rencontrait une personne, celle-ci avait tendance, avant tout, à voir le bon côté de cet individu. Avec Bryan, cela avait été plus compliqué, mais peut-être y était-elle arrivée finalement.

Après un moment de silence, Haley afficha un sourire timide sur son visage. « D'accord… je te pardonne, mais ne refait plus jamais ça. Tu n'auras pas une troisième chance. », déclara-t-elle avec un ton sans défaillance.

« Merci énormément. », dit simplement Bryan, grandement soulagé. D'un geste spontané, il serra Haley dans ses bras. Au tout début, celle-ci était extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était toujours pas détaché, elle lui rendit timidement l'accolade.

Lorsque la jeune femme se retira de son emprise, Bryan ressentit en lui un sentiment de déception. Ce dernier fut très surpris par cette sensation. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait désormais quelque chose, qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il avait toujours laissé paraître. Dès le début de leur "histoire", il avait remarqué à quel point Haley était resplendissante mais, jamais, il aurait cru un jour ressentir autre chose que de l'attirance et du désir à son égard.

« Euh, Bryan?... Bryannnn? », dit Haley, les sourcils froncés tout en passant ses mains devant le visage du jeune homme de 23 ans. Ce comportement soudain l'intriguait énormément. Lorsqu'elle le vit reprendre ses esprits, celle-ci répéta la question qu'elle lui avait posée quelques secondes plus tôt, pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. « Euh, je dois aller aux toilettes. Où sont-elles? »

« Ha, euh… désolé! Au fond du couloir à droite, la deuxième porte à gauche…. ou peut-être la troisième… », dit-il incertain. Cette maison était tellement grande et d'autant plus que sa chambre se trouvait à l'étage supérieur, il n'utilisait que très rarement la salle de bain de ce plancher.

« Merci! », dit Haley avant de disparaître au bout du corridor.

Après avoir tournée à droite, elle s'immobilisa devant la seconde porte à gauche. Sans attendre davantage, elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle aperçut aussitôt un grand lit double au centre de la pièce. Ce n'était définitivement pas une salle de bain. Devant elle se dessinait une pièce très obscure. Sur les murs, il y avait des affiches des plus grands joueurs de Basket Ball de l'histoire. Il s'agissait décidément d'une chambre appartenant à un jeune homme.

Croyant qu'elle était entrée par erreur dans la chambre de Bryan, Haley se dépêcha à rebrousser chemin. Au moment où elle allait refermer la porte, ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur une photo qui se trouvait sur le dessus du meuble devant elle. Son souffle se coupa aussitôt. Ses yeux fixaient l'image et plus rien ne semblait exister autour de la jeune femme. Aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles excepté le battement de son cœur qui résonnait à travers son corps tout entier.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses jambes se mirent en marche par elles-mêmes et, bien vite, Haley se retrouva au niveau de la photo. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ce qu'elle voyait devant elle était bel et bien réel. La photo montrait Nathan, SON Nathan, entouré de Mike et Karen. Ce dernier avait un ballon de Basket Ball dans les mains et il ne devait certainement pas avoir plus de 17 ans.

Étant durement frappé par la réalisation de bien des choses, des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Haley… Il lui avait menti. La seule personne en qui elle avait réellement eu confiance ces derniers temps n'était, en aucun cas, ce qu'elle prétendait être. Il s'était bien moqué d'elle. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Brooke avait raison. Haley était totalement tombée sous le charme de ce menteur. Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Nathan était bien trop parfait, gentil, attentionné, aimable, merveilleux, exceptionnel… ressaisis-toi Haley, pensa la jeune femme. Depuis le début, il s'est joué de toi et tu continues encore à rêvasser sur lui, se ramena-t-elle à l'ordre.

Ses mains effleuraient, à présent, le visage de Nathan sur la photo. Haley avait l'impression que son cœur s'était tout juste brisé en des milliers de morceaux, qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu, qui n'avait jamais été sincère. C'était comme si elle venait de réaliser que son existence toute entière était un mensonge. Ce qu'elle avait cru être le véritable amour n'était en fait qu'une illusion, une mascarade qui la faisait déjà souffrir, qui lui amenait cette douleur intolérable, une sensation qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas supporter une seconde de plus. Pourquoi faisait-elle si facilement confiance aux gens? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cette vie, ces mensonges qui l'entouraient de tous côtés?

« Haley? », dit Brooke d'un ton confus, apercevant Haley dans l'ancienne chambre de son cousin.

Au son de cette voix familière, Haley sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers la jeune femme de son âge. Elle fit de son mieux pour essuyer ses larmes avant que Brooke s'aperçoive de quelque chose. « Hé, Brooke… », chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

En voyant Haley dans cet état, les yeux rouges et les mains tremblantes, Brooke couru aux côtés de celle-ci et la prit dans ses bras. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que la jeune femme avait besoin de réconfort. «Tout va bien aller Haley. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Bryan? », demanda Brooke, très inquiète par le comportement de celle-ci. Bryan était mieux, pour sa santé, de ne pas en être la cause, se jura-t-elle.

« Non! Je t'assure, ce n'est pas Bryan. Je… j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler pour le moment. », dit Haley tout en se détachant de l'emprise de Brooke. « Je suis désolée. », ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre de Nathan sans dire un mot de plus.

Brooke était figée sur place, bouche bée. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait d'arriver. Lorsque celle-ci réalisa qu'Haley avait quitté la pièce depuis déjà quelques minutes, Brooke jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et, ne voulant pas rester une secondes de plus dans cette chambre lui rappelant plusieurs souvenirs, la jeune femme referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle et descendit au salon où elle figurait qu'Haley s'était rendue.

...

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres, ni faits saillants. Les James et les Scott partagèrent un repas digne, une fois de plus, des plus grands chefs. Haley resta discrète et silencieuse tout au long de la soirée. Aux yeux de Brooke et de Bryan, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à des années lumières de la réalité. Pour les adultes, ils n'y portèrent pas réellement attention. Ils étaient particulièrement occupés dans leurs grandes discussions politiques.

Vers 22h00, lorsque le Président des États-Unis décida qu'il se faisait assez tard, les deux familles se dirent tranquillement "au revoir". Avant que les James quittent la demeure présidentielle canadienne, Bryan demanda une seconde fois pour s'entretenir avec Haley, une permission que Dan lui donna, bien évidemment.

Il prit donc la main de la jeune femme et l'amena prendre l'air à l'extérieur, tout près de l'entrée principale par laquelle, bientôt, Dan et Deb sortiront. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées, il déposa sa main sur la joue d'Haley et guida son visage pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Haley? Tu as semblé distante durant toute la soirée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, hein? », se questionna-t-il, inquiet qu'elle n'ait pas oublier les événements de samedi comme elle lui avait pourtant dit.

« Euh… non… ce… ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses qui se passent dans ma tête en ce moment. Je suis désolée. Je te le promet, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. », déclara la jeune femme en essayant de paraître la plus convaincante possible pour qu'il cesse toutes ces questions.

« D'accord, alors je te crois. Je suis encore extrêmement désolé pour samedi. J'aimerais vraiment que nous reprenions tout du début. » Bryan lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Je suis d'accord avec cette idée. Je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. », dit Haley, touchée par la détermination de ce dernier. Toute cette histoire avec Nathan n'était certainement pas claire, peut-être qu'il travaillait avec Bryan sur cette mascarade ou alors il était seul mais, pour le moment, avant de découvrir la vérité, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de recommencer à zéro avec Bryan, lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

« Génial dans ce cas! », s'exclama-t-il. « Je crois que maintenant… euh… c'est le temps de ce dire "au revoir"… alors je suis très heureux de cette soirée et j'espère que tu auras un bon vol de retour. », termina Bryan, se surprenant lui-même avec tous ces commentaires aimables qu'il lui disait.

« Merci. », dit Haley d'une petite voix, de plus en plus surprise par les paroles du jeune homme devant elle. C'était étrange comment son comportement avait radicalement changé.

Avant qu'elle réalise ce qui se passait, Bryan se pencha doucement vers Haley et, dans le temps de le dire, ses lèvres embrassaient celles de la jeune femme. Surprise et surtout déboussolée par tout ce qui c'était passé dans la soirée, Haley se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Son cœur brisé lui demandait le peu d'énergie qui restait en elle pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer en pleurs devant tout le monde et… si Haley était réellement sincère avec elle-même, la jeune femme savait qu'au plus profond de son âme, elle ne repoussait pas Bryan car, d'une certaine façon, cette dernière avait l'impression de lui donner quelque chose que Nathan n'avait encore jamais eu ; un baiser. Elle avait l'impression de blesser Nathan comme il l'avait blessé, même si tout cela était insensé puisqu'il n'était même pas présent pour y assister.

…

Bien au contraire, au loin, dans la pénombre de la nuit, des yeux bleu océan inondés de larmes fixaient le jeune "couple" qui s'embrassait à l'entrée…

* * *

**_Vos impressions? La suite, probablement une scène Naley!_**

**_Emmanuelle ;)_**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Déclarations de tous côtés**

* * *

La nuit avait été longue. Haley et ses parents étaient rentrés à Washington vers une heure du matin. La jeune femme n'avait pas passé une seconde de la nuit sans penser à Nathan et à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à son sujet quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était inexistant, que la vie n'avait plus de but ultime. Haley ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide de sens, aussi meurtrie de l'intérieur.

Il était à présent 5h30 du matin et elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle parvienne à fermer l'oeil. Haley était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond, tout en réfléchissant aux dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle revoyait souvent ce baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Bryan et la jeune femme n'avait jamais cru que son premier baiser serait aussi faux, sans sentiments réels et particulièrement sans promesses d'éternité. Haley avait toujours rêvé à son premier baiser comme étant celui qui clouerait la déclaration d'amour de son prince charmant, de l'homme avec qui elle allait passer le restant de ses jours…. mais… elle se rappela bien vite qu'elle ne vivait pas dans un conte de fée.

Après ce baiser, Haley avait laissé Bryan devant l'entrée sans lui dire un mot de plus. Elle était déjà assez confuse et, après avoir prit du recul sur ce qui s'était produit, la jeune femme se mentirait à elle-même si elle se disait qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de Nathan. Oui, c'est vrai que sur le coup elle avait eu une sensation de délivrance face à ce dernier. Haley avait cru lui enlever quelque chose qu'il avait certainement voulu depuis quelques jours, principalement depuis qu'il l'avait ramené après les événements de la boîte de nuit… mais… après y avoir longuement réfléchi, la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle s'était aussi enlevée la satisfaction de son premier baiser.

Même si, à présent, c'était difficile à admettre, Haley était amoureuse de Nathan. Elle avait ces sentiments pour lui qui ne voulaient en aucun cas disparaître. Ils étaient forts et réels. C'est ce qui faisait en sorte que tout était plus pénible pour la jeune femme qui vivait son premier chagrin d'amour. Haley avait beau se dire que Nathan lui avait menti depuis le début, qu'il était peut-être qu'un imposteur et quelqu'un de mal… malgré tout, elle avait énormément de difficulté à y croire. Elle se rappelait sans cesse les moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et, selon celle-ci, c'était impossible de sembler aussi sincère et honnête qu'il l'avait été.

Sans réellement vouloir se l'admettre, au fond d'elle, Haley sentait bien qu'il n'y avait pas que du faux dans leur relation… il y avait aussi de vrais sentiments, ceux qui étaient assez puissants pour rester à jamais dans leurs cœurs.

Sachant qu'elle n'était pas prête de s'endormir, Haley se leva doucement de son lit et enfilât une veste et une paire de pantalon. Elle attrapa rapidement son téléphone portable qui reposait sur le coin de son bureau ainsi que son sac à main avant de descendre le plus silencieusement possible les escaliers qui menaient à la cour extérieure. Étant habituée de se faire discrète, Haley parvient, à nouveau, à se frayer un chemin parmi les agents de sécurité sans être vu. En un tour de main, elle avait quitté la demeure présidentielle.

La jeune femme marchait maintenant tranquillement sur le trottoir en direction du terrain de Basket Ball près de l'eau. Elle respirait profondément l'air paisible de ce levé de soleil. La capitale des Etats-Unis ne semblait pas encore entièrement réveillée. Peu de gens arpentaient les rues de Washington, ce qui faisait le bonheur d'Haley.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au terrain vers 6h00 du matin, cette dernière s'étendit dans l'herbe tout en regardant la lueur du levé de soleil sur les vagues de la rivière Potomac. L'air était frais et l'herbe quelque peu mouillée par la rosée du matin, mais tout cela n'avait que peu d'importance aux yeux de la fille du Président. Celle-ci se sentait libre et seule avec elle-même, seule avec ses pensées qui la tracassaient depuis de nombreuses heures. Pour Haley, tout cela était bien mieux que d'être enfermée dans une maison pleine de gardes du corps, pleine de gens aptes à l'étudier pour savoir comment elle se sentait.

Installée confortablement contre l'un des arbres face à la rivière, Haley n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était déjà 8h00 du matin. Il lui restait encore environ une heure avant qu'on se rende compte de son absence à la Maison Blanche. Durant l'été, personne ne venait la réveiller avant 9h00. Contemplant l'autre rive de la rivière, Haley aperçut un jeune couple qui se tenait par la main et qui semblait prendre leur marche quotidienne sur le bord de l'eau. La jeune femme sourit légèrement et se décida enfin à prendre son téléphone portable et elle composa le numéro de Nathan. Elle devait absolument lui parler, comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Oui… euh… allo? », répondit Nathan d'une voix très endormie. Après avoir vu Haley et Bryan s'embrasser dans l'entrée de la maison qui lui avait majoritairement servi de domicile durant son adolescence, il avait immédiatement repris le chemin de la route vers Washington. Son cœur était tout à l'envers. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi… même s'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Il croyait vraiment qu'Haley ressentait quelque chose pour lui et il avait été tout simplement déçu par ce baiser qui lui faisait plus mal qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

Durant le chemin du retour, Nathan ne s'était qu'arrêtée pour faire le plein d'essence à quelques reprises. Le reste de temps, il avait conduit sans jamais regarder derrière lui, sans jamais regarder les événements de la nuit dernière. Le jeune homme était arrivé à Washington dans les alentours de 7h40. Il venait tout juste de s'endormir lorsque son téléphone avait sonné.

« Je… c'est… euh… Haley. J'ai besoin de te parler immédiatement. Viens au terrain de Basket Ball dès… dès que tu le peux s'il te plait. », déclara la jeune femme d'une voix incertaine. Avant même qu'il puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle raccrocha, ne voulant particulièrement pas lui parler au téléphone.

Lorsque Nathan entendit Haley raccrocher, il regarda son téléphone, ne sachant pas s'il avait tout simplement rêvé. Contrairement à la dernière fois que celle-ci lui avait téléphoné, il n'avait pas ressenti de peur ou de panique dans la voix de la jeune femme. C'était plutôt de l'appréhension et de la tristesse qu'il put détecter. Malgré sa fatigue pratiquement insupportable, Nathan ressentit le besoin, à son tour, de parler à Haley. Il était blessé, peiné, mais ce dernier savait que pour parvenir à se libérer de cette souffrance, il se devait de lui parler, de lui dire ses sentiments… même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucun chance avec la fille du Président.

Nathan se leva donc de son lit et enfila la paire de pantalon qu'il venait tout juste de retirer quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de son appartement. Ça ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il soit déjà en chemin vers le fameux terrain de Basket Ball.

Haley était assise sur l'une des tables de pique-nique qui donnait face à la rivière, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture s'éteindre tout près du terrain. Elle se retourna tranquillement, craignant de voir Nathan. La jeune femme n'était plus aussi certaine de vouloir parler à ce dernier. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent milles à l'heure. Ses mains tremblaient dans les poches de sa veste tellement Haley appréhendait le moment venu où elle allait découvrir les véritables motifs de Nathan, ce qu'il avait cherché à obtenir en l'approchant. Sa plus grande peur était d'être davantage déçue et blessée par cet homme en apprenant la vérité. Elle souhaitait tellement s'être trompée et croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais c'était impossible. Nathan était bel et bien le cousin de Bryan et elle ne pouvait rien y changer.

Au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux perçants de Nathan, lui qui venait tout juste de sortir de sa voiture, Haley sut que quelque chose n'allait pas de son côté également. Il avait un regard triste et blessé. Son corps paraissait exténué et il ne semblait plus avoir aucune force. Ses cheveux presque noirs étaient tout ébouriffés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Chaque mouvement que ce dernier exécutait semblait plus pénible que le précédent.

En voyant Nathan se rapprocher lentement de la table de pique nique, Haley descendit de celle-ci et s'assit sur le banc qui était face au jeune homme. Sans dire un mot, il fit de même, s'assurant que leurs corps ne se touchent pas en s'assoyant. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et que c'était probablement en lien avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi auparavant et tout cela le blessait encore plus profondément. En lisant la crainte sur le visage d'Haley, Nathan savait que rien de bon n'allait s'en suivre. Il resta là, assit à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, laissant le temps s'écouler tranquillement.

« Tu sais… Je… je croyais vraiment que tu étais différent. », commença Haley avec une voix tremblante d'émotions sans même regarder l'homme à ses côtés. La présence de Nathan à quelques centimètres d'elle la rendait encore plus angoissée et incertaine.

« De quoi tu parles? », demanda doucement le jeune homme, blessée par les paroles d'Haley. Il sentait bien que l'atmosphère était tendue et il détestait cela, mais ce fut lorsqu'il entendit tout le mépris et la colère dans la voix de la jeune femme que Nathan sentit son cœur se briser réellement.

« Tu comptais me le dire quand, Nathan? », s'exclama Haley avec des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rosées, fixant toujours droit devant elle. « Tu attendais quoi pour me le dire? Tu ne t'étais pas encore assez joué de moi, c'est ça? », s'écria-t-elle, cette fois-ci en ce retournant pour affronter le regard perdu de Nathan.

« Haley, je t'assure… Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. », dit Nathan, anéanti en voyant la douleur que la jeune femme laissait paraître. Ce dernier était complètement perdu. Ça lui prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser probablement la raison de toute cette haine et il s'en voulut aussitôt.

« Nathan Stuart alias Nathan SCOTT, cousin de mon prétendant et excellent menteur, ça t'allume des lumières? », déclara Haley en se levant du banc et en laissant échapper toute la colère qui avait en elle. Cette dernière en avait assez de se faire mentir, de se faire dicter sa vie. Toute la colère qu'elle avait emmagasinée depuis l'annonce du mariage allait retomber sur Nathan et celle-ci n'y pouvait rien. Désormais, c'était trop difficile de garder toutes ces émotions en dedans d'elle-même.

« Haley… », commença Nathan afin de s'expliquer, mais il fut vite interrompu par la voix dure de la jeune femme.

« Non… Tais-toi! Je ne veux rien entendre, d'accord? J'en ai rien à faire de tes pitoyables excuses. La seule chose que je me demande c'est ; Pourquoi? …. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Il y avait de l'argent en jeu? Bryan et toi aviez parié sur celui qui m'aurait en premier ou… pour vous, ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu amusant, celui de jouer avec mes sentiments et mes émotions? C'était quoi, Nathan? Vous vous êtes bien amusés au moins? », termina Haley avec une touche de sarcasme. Cette dernière s'était laissée emporter par toutes ces accusations, mais elle devait à tout prix ne pas se sentir coupable pour autant sinon, c'était déjà peine perdue. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse à nouveau avoir. Elle voulait la vérité et toute la vérité, plus aucun mensonge.

« Je te le jure, Haley. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! », chuchota Nathan tout en baissant les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de voir toute la rage et la tristesse qui apparaissait dans les yeux de celle-ci. Il se sentait tellement coupable de lui avoir menti. Jamais Nathan n'avait souhaité qu'elle le découvre par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

« Je n'en reviens pas! Tu n'as pas une phrase encore plus clichée à me sortir? Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me déçois, Nathan. Je pensais vraiment que tu valais plus que tous les autres hommes qui se croient supérieurs aux femmes. J'avais confiance en toi… », dit Haley en se calmant tranquillement. Sa voix devenait de moins en moins dure et progressivement, toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être réapparaissait à la surface… dans ses yeux, dans les traits de son visage et spécialement dans l'intonation de sa voix.

« Et tu peux encore avoir confiance en moi, Haley. Je te le promets, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'était en lien. Ce ne fut que de simples coïncidences. », avoua Nathan avec le plus de sincérité possible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire Haley qu'il l'avait rencontré volontairement.

« Des coïncidences, hein? », s'exclama la jeune femme, très peu convaincue. « C'était quand, pour la dernière fois, que tu as vu Bryan? N'ose surtout pas me mentir, Nathan. », demanda finalement Haley sur un ton autoritaire. C'était la seule question qui lui était venu en tête pour savoir s'il disait vrai. Elle souhaitait tellement pouvoir le croire tout simplement, mais elle ne voulait plus prendre de chance. La jeune femme n'avait malheureusement plus confiance.

« Ça n'a rien avoir… », chuchota à nouveau Nathan, se souvenant très bien de la dernière visite qu'il avait rendu à Bryan, celle de samedi passé, à la boîte de nuit. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Haley s'il lui en parlait.

« Nathan… », le supplia-t-elle avec des yeux remplis de larmes et de confusion. Malgré toutes ces émotions, la détermination de même pouvait être visible dans le regard d'Haley et ce fut ce qui poussa le jeune homme à lui dire la vérité.

« Je… c'était samedi passé… », confessa Nathan, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter pour aider sa cause vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

« Je n'y crois pas! Tu… », s'écria Haley, sautant immédiatement à ses propres conclusions. Nathan n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'interrompre et lui expliquer les véritables motifs de sa visite.

« Haley! Je l'ai seulement vu parce qu'il avait tenté de t'agresser. Je l'ai fait pour toi. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas cherché à le re-contacter. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Ça fait un an que je me fais invisible. Ça fait un an que je vis seul et que Mike et toute la famille n'ont pas eu de nouvelles de moi. Je ne leur ai pas parlé une seule fois…. excepté samedi lorsque je suis allé voir Bryan. », déclara-t-il, désespéré à regagner la confiance de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait plus rien lui cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? », demanda Haley avec un ton surpris et une voix à peine audible. Elle ne demandait que ça, croire ses paroles.

« Je l'ai seulement mis en garde de ne pas te faire de mal. Tu venais de m'apprendre qu'il avait essayé de te touché et… j'ai juste perdu le contrôle. Depuis que je connais Bryan, il a toujours été vulgaire et irrespectueux et même… c'est arrivé une fois où il avait été violent avec l'une de ses conquêtes. J'avais peur pour toi, Haley… alors… je lui ai dis ce que je pensais de son comportement. C'est tout, je t'assure! », avoua Nathan en la regardant profondément dans les yeux, pour qu'Haley puisse voir toute la franchise avec laquelle il expliquait les événements de samedi dernier.

« Pourquoi je devrais te croire? », dit Haley d'une voix toute petite et beaucoup plus sensible. Elle n'avait pas vraiment posé cette question dans le but d'avoir une réponse. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une façon de s'admettre à elle-même qu'il avait gagné… Nathan avait réussi à la convaincre. Le regard qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage voulait tout dire. C'était impossible qu'il puisse mentir avec ce regard si intense.

« Parce que… parce que je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement! Bon sang, Haley! », s'exclama Nathan en élevant quelque peu la voix. Il était désespéré et ne savait absolument plus quoi faire pour regagner sa confiance à nouveau. À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas être plus sincère. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'oserait blesser Haley volontairement. Au contraire, il ferait tout pour la protéger de tous risques de souffrance.

Lorsque Haley entendit Nathan élevé la voix, ceci la surpris énormément. Elle n'était pas pour se laisser faire. « Que cela ait été intentionnel ou non… ça ne change rien. Tu m'as quand même fait du mal, Nathan… plus que j'aurais jamais imaginé. »

« Tu es bien placé pour parler. », lança Nathan sans réfléchir. Haley avait épuisé toutes ses ressources d'énergie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'accuser de tout, mais lui aussi souffrait de toute cette histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? », demanda Haley en fronçant les sourcils. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ne lui avait jamais menti.

« Il y a seulement quelques jours, tu étais sur le point de m'embrasser et tu pleurais à cause que ce mariage arrangé t'effrayait et maintenant, tu sautes dans les bras de Bryan et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait mal de te voir dans les bras de Bryan? », s'écria Nathan tout en laissant paraître toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en voyant Haley embrasser un autre homme. Malgré ses efforts pour se maintenir, quelques larmes parvinrent à se frayer un chemin le long de ses joues.

« Comment… », se questionna Haley bouche bée par ce que Nathan venait de lui avouer.

« J'étais à Ottawa, hier soir. J'étais tellement inquiet que quelque chose se passe mal entre toi et Bryan après les événements de samedi que… lorsque j'ai appris qu'il y avait un second repas, j'ai tout de suite pris mes clés et j'ai roulé jusqu'à Ottawa, au cas que tu es un problème… », confessa Nathan, se sentant totalement ridicule de lui avouer tout ça en face. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus accro qu'à ce moment même avec cette déclaration aussi franche.

Haley n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était littéralement figée sur place. En entendant ces paroles, son souffle se coupa. Jamais celle-ci n'aurait cru que Nathan irait jusqu'à faire tout ça pour elle. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tellement elle était touchée par les actions du jeune homme. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Haley se sentait si coupable d'avoir osé douter de sa confiance. Cette dernière s'en voulait tellement de ne pas s'être fié à ses premières impressions et d'avoir cru en lui comme il croyait en elle.

Réalisant qu'Haley n'avait aucune réaction et n'allait pas parler de si tôt, Nathan reprit, spécialement gêné et mal à l'aise. « C'était stupide, hein? Je te l'accorde! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'inquiéter autant parce que visiblement, tout allait pour le mieux entre vous deux. », lança-t-il, lorsque des images du baiser revinrent hanter ses pensées. Il en avait encore des nausées.

« Je… non, ce… ce n'était pas… », tenta Haley afin de lui expliquer la signification que ce baiser avait pour elle. Malheureusement, encore surprise par toutes ces réalisations, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots exacts qu'elle recherchait pour s'exprimer correctement.

« Je comprends, d'accord?… », reprit Nathan avec une voix remplie de tristesse. « Depuis le début je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi. Depuis un an, je vis incognito dans un pays qui n'est pas le mien, avec l'argent que mes parents m'ont légué à leur mort et avec un petit boulot minable, dans un petit appartement loin d'être luxueux près de mon université aucunement renommée… Je sais que je n'ai rien à t'offrir, ni maintenant ni pour le futur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer. », avoua-t-il, son regard plongé dans celui d'Haley. Tant qu'à lui déclarer qu'une seule partie de ses sentiments maintenant, il était préférable pour lui de tout lui avouer. Ainsi, il ne serait pas forcé à répéter l'humiliation une seconde fois, pensa Nathan.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec l'argent, Nathan. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta situation financière, de la maison dans laquelle tu habites ou de l'éducation que tu bénéficies. Ce qui était important pour moi était la façon dont je me sentais à tes côtés et la confiance que je pouvais avoir envers toi. C'était ce qui comptait vraiment à mes yeux. », dit honnêtement Haley. Depuis le début de leur relation, celle-ci s'était sentie elle-même et pleine de vie grâce à ce lien, à cette sincérité qu'elle croyait partager avec lui. Selon elle, c'était tout cela qui les avait uni dès leur première rencontre.

« Haley… », chuchota Nathan, comprenant exactement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il avait ressenti les mêmes émotions. C'était en partie grâce à ce confort qu'il ressentait en sa présence qu'il s'était permis d'espérer plus qu'une simple amitié avec cette jeune femme. Pour régler définitivement toute cette histoire, Nathan tenta de s'expliquer davantage à Haley… afin que tout soit parfaitement clair aux yeux de cette dernière. « Je t'assure que la première fois que je t'ai vu ici… je… je ne savais absolument rien excepté que tu étais la fille du Président. Très rapidement, nous avons appris à nous connaître et, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de jouer un rôle important dans la vie de quelqu'un. Je me sentais à ma place lorsque tu me racontais les épreuves difficiles que tu endurais. À l'instant que j'ai appris que tu étais pour épouser Bryan, j'étais extrêmement surpris et… je croyais que si je t'avouais ma véritable identité, tu n'aurais plus confiance en moi et que tu te renfermerais sur toi-même… alors… j'ai préféré ne pas te parler de cette partie de ma vie. Puis… je ne considère d'ailleurs pas Bryan comme étant mon cousin. Il m'a toujours détesté, alors ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'oublier pour repartir à zéro. Je croyais que c'était le mieux à faire. Je suis désolé Haley, sincèrement… », termina le jeune homme avec un regard navré et suppliant de le pardonner. Il était dépourvu d'idée pour la convaincre de sa sincérité. Ce dernier n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Soit elle acceptait ses explications, soit…. Il valait mieux pour lui ne pas y penser du tout.

Après un moment de silence, Haley prononça les seules paroles qui pouvait étonner davantage Nathan. « Je suis aussi désolée… »

« Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il, tout simplement surpris par les excuses spontanées d'Haley.

« Pour avoir tiré des conclusions trop rapidement sur tes intentions et surtout pour avoir embrassé Bryan. C'est juste que… j'étais tellement confuse par ce que j'avais appris sur toi et… j'étais blessée. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça… donc lorsque Bryan m'a embrassé, je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais surprise et je n'avais pas les idées claires. Ma tête était encore dans ta chambre, à me demander si j'étais en plein cauchemar, si tu étais vraiment le cousin de Bryan. J'étais tellement triste, déçue et j'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi… », déclara Haley, avouant pour l'une des premières fois à Nathan, ce qu'elle avait ressenti réellement.

« C'est bon, Haley… Ça ne fait rien maintenant! », dit Nathan tout en baissant les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait souffrir Haley ainsi. Un sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Non! Ce n'est pas correct. J'ai joué avec tes sentiments depuis le début. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre et je l'ai quand même fait. J'ai été égoïste. Que je le veuille ou non, je vais devoir épouser Bryan. » Elle s'en voulait d'avoir donner à Nathan… et à elle-même… de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun.

« Haley… ne dis pas ça. Je t'en supplie! », chuchota Nathan avec une tristesse bien visible. Il ne voulait particulièrement pas penser à ce que l'avenir leur réservait, spécialement à Haley et Bryan.

« C'est la vérité! Dire le contraire serait me mentir à moi-même. », dit Haley, malgré qu'elle espérait se tromper. Celle-ci se devait de rester lucide, pour leur bien être à tous les deux.

« Mais Haley… il y a sûrement une solution. Il faut rester optimiste. Sans ça, je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre avec la vision de Bryan et toi, mariés à tout jamais. », déclara Nathan, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu tant qu'il avait encore l'opportunité de créer quelque chose, quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être annuler ce mariage, ce cauchemar autant pour lui que pour Haley.

« J'en ai assez d'être optimiste et d'espérer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais. Tout ce qui se passe alentour de moi ne fait que diminuer les chances d'annuler ce mariage. », s'exclama Haley avec tout le désespoir du monde. Le nouveau comportement de Bryan n'aidait en rien ses chances de se sortir de ce mariage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… », demanda Nathan, sachant très bien qu'Haley savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait, quelque chose qui s'annonçait extrêmement mauvais.

« Pour une raison que j'ignore, hier, durant toute la soirée, Bryan a été exemplaire, respectueux, soucieux et même inquiet à mon égard. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il s'est excusé pour samedi et m'a promis que ça ne se répèterait plus. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. », expliqua Haley, en revoyant dans sa tête le comportement différent que Bryan avait eu tout au long de la soirée.

En entendant ces révélations de la part d'Haley, Nathan baissa les yeux en réalisant qu'il était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Bryan avait changé si subitement. Le jeune homme de 19 ans se sentait énormément responsable et Haley s'en rendit compte aussitôt.

« Quoi? », chuchota-t-elle inquiète, en s'apercevant des changements radicaux sur le visage de Nathan.

« Il a peut-être changé parce que je… je l'ai menacé de réapparaître dans sa vie s'il ne te respectait pas. », avoua Nathan d'une voix coupable. En voyant le regard confus de la jeune femme, il reprit ses explications. « Samedi, je lui ai promis que s'il te traitait correctement, personne de la famille Scott ne saurait où je suis. Il ne souhaite surtout pas que je revienne dans l'entourage de Mike, Karen ou Brooke. », termina-t-il, craintif qu'Haley prenne cette déclaration plutôt mal.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? », demanda-t-elle simplement. Haley ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette dernière pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux de Nathan, toute cette sincérité et cette inquiétude qu'il avait pour elle. La jeune femme ne put faire autrement que ressentir un pincement au cœur par ses actions.

« Parce que je voulais que tu aies un mari qui te mérite. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse malgré ce mariage arrangé et il était le seul qui pouvait y changer quelque chose… mais… par la suite, j'y ai réfléchi, Haley et… j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais absolument pas que tu l'épouses. J'ai compris que si c'était pour arriver, je ne crois pas que je pourrais survivre à ça. J'ai pris conscience que la vie sans toi ne méritait pas d'être vécue. », avoua Nathan, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir sur ses sentiments. Il était déterminé à révéler ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur et il devait le faire maintenant, avant qu'il perde sa confiance en lui ou que quelque chose l'empêche à nouveau de le faire. Nathan n'accepterait jamais de laisser aller Haley avant qu'elle sache ce qu'il éprouvait véritablement à son égard.

« WOW! Je… » Haley ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était totalement bouche bée par les paroles si émouvantes de Nathan. Cette dernière était émue par toutes les émotions qu'il lui transmettait et elle n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point le jeune homme devant elle était exceptionnel. Il pensait sans cesse à son bonheur avant le sien et jamais elle n'aurait espéré autant de quelqu'un. Celui-ci lui offrait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi jour et nuit… », reprit-il. « Je me sens l'homme le plus chanceux qu'il y ait sur Terre lorsque je me trouve près de toi. En très peu de temps, je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi Haley James. Je t'aime énormément et je ne pourrais pas vivre en te sachant malheureuse. », déclara finalement Nathan. Il lui avait enfin avoué. Il était amoureux pour la première fois et il ne voulait pas cacher ce sentiment extraordinaire. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Haley était en larmes devant lui, il crut bon de rajouter quelque chose. « Je sais que tout ça, c'est difficile à cause de ce mariage arrangé, mais je suis déterminé à me battre pour cette amour si tu ressens la même chose et que tu en as autant envi que moi, c'est promis Haley! Je ne…»

Nathan n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que les lèvres d'Haley se retrouvèrent aussitôt sur les siennes. Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, la jeune femme n'avait pu faire autrement que lui sauter au cou. Gardant toujours la sensation magique des lèvres de Nathan sur les siennes, Haley laissa vagabonder ses mains dans les cheveux presque noirs du jeune homme. Celui-ci en avait des frissons tellement les sensations que la jeune femme lui faisait vivre était exceptionnelles. Il avait si longtemps désiré goûter les lèvres de cette dernière que maintenant, tout semblait irréaliste. Nathan se croyait au septième ciel.

Quant à Haley, elle ne pouvait, en aucun cas, comparer ce baiser à celui de Bryan. Celui qu'elle vivait à l'instant même était si intense et sincère qu'il surpassait toutes ses attentes. Lorsque cette dernière sentit la langue de Nathan mouiller tendrement ses lèvres, Haley n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour ouvrir sa bouche et permettre à Nathan de laisser pénétrer sa langue. Ce dernier avait, à présent, l'une de ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main encerclait fermement la taille de cette dernière, ne voulant plus jamais la laisser quitter son emprise. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent l'une avec l'autre, explorant ensemble toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

À bout de souffle, Haley relâcha doucement les lèvres de Nathan. Elle reprit son souffle, tout comme lui, et murmura contre les lèvres du jeune homme ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son âme. « Je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de toi Nathan Scott. Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras et… à chaque fois que je te regarde, je ressens tous ces frissons qui envahissent mon corps. Le battement de mon cœur augmente plus tu t'approche de moi. Je t'aime tellement. », déclara-t-elle en embrassant à nouveau amoureusement Nathan.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, Haley. », répondit ce dernier avec un sourire plus immense que jamais, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qu'ils vivaient. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Le simple fait d'avoir Haley dans ses bras lui apportait tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Elle le comblait et Nathan savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette femme merveilleuse, de l'amour de sa vie.

Ne pouvant attendre davantage, Haley redéposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Cette dernière avait enfin trouvé la place où elle se sentait en sécurité et où elle souhaitait vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Le confort irremplaçable des bras musclés de Nathan lui procurait toutes les sensations qu'une femme pouvait espérer. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien ne faisait qu'intensifier tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se trouvaient enfin où ils se devaient d'être, dans les bras de l'autre.

Après ces quelques instants merveilleux, Nathan retira ses lèvres de celle d'Haley et il prit une profonde respiration. Sans plus attendre, il demanda à la jeune femme la seule chose qui le rendrait encore plus heureux. « Suis-moi, Haley. Partons loin d'ici! Je veux vivre chaque seconde de ma vie à tes côtés… quittons Washington, quittons cette ville qui nous empêche de vivre notre amour, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me seras jamais enlevé. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Ça ne fait peut-être pas longtemps que nous nous connaissons, mais je sais que ce que nous avons n'est pas normal. C'est bien plus que ça. »

* * *

**_Voilà! C'était une scène 100 Naley de près de 5500 mots alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Ça m'a pris énormément de temps l'écrire (deux jours entiers) parce que je voulais qu'elle soit parfaite. J'espère que j'ai réussi mon travail. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène, même si par moment, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était jamais assez bien. En tout cas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez... J'aimerais encore plus savoir votre opinion pour cette scène que toutes les autres précédentes parce que j'y ai vraiment mis tout ce que j'avais à donner._**

**_Que pensez-vous de cette scène?_**

**_Emmanuelle :)_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : L'espoir et l'amour font vivre**

* * *

_Après ces quelques instants merveilleux, Nathan retira ses lèvres de celle d'Haley et il prit une profonde respiration. Sans plus attendre, il demanda à la jeune femme la seule chose qui le rendrait encore plus heureux. « Suis-moi, Haley. Partons loin d'ici! Je veux vivre chaque seconde de ma vie à tes côtés... quittons Washington, quittons cette ville qui nous empêche de vivre notre amour, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne me seras jamais enlevé. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Ça ne fait peut-être pas longtemps que nous nous connaissons, mais je sais que ce que nous avons n'est pas normal. C'est bien plus que ça. »_

« Euh... Quoi? », répondit Haley tout en se retirant doucement des bras du jeune homme, bouche bée par ce que Nathan venait tout juste de lui dire.

« Haley! Je sais que ça peut te paraître insensé, mais je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions faire d'autre. Je t'aime et... je crois que si nous restons ici, à Washington, nous ne pourrons jamais vivre comme nous le souhaitons. Je comprends très bien que tout cela peut te paraître extrêmement précipité, mais... qu'arrivera-t-il si nous attendons trop longtemps? Allons nous passer à côté de la chose la plus importante de notre vie? Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets et... si tu te sens d'attaque, alors je crois sincèrement que nous pourrons nous en sortir, ensemble. Ce n'est pas nécessairement pour toujours, juste le temps que tout se calment, avec le mariage et Bryan. », déclara Nathan en espérant avoir convaincu la jeune femme. Il savait que habituellement, avec une vie normale... fuir n'était pas la meilleure solution mais, à ce moment même, celui-ci ne devait certainement pas oublier que c'était le Président des États-Unis qu'il se mettait à dos et ce n'était définitivement pas un jeune homme de 19 ans qui aurait le pouvoir de renverser les décisions de l'homme le plus influent du pays.

« D'accord! », dit simplement Haley avec un sourire immense sur ses lèvres. Elle en avait assez d'écouter sa tête, c'était son cœur qu'elle avait envi de suivre.

« Je comprends que tu aies des craintes et... », avait-il reprit pour augmenter ses chances d'obtenir une réponse positive auprès de la jeune femme, mais Nathan s'arrêta sec lorsque son cerveau finit enfin d'analyser la réponse de celle-ci. Est-ce qu'Haley avait bien dit ce qu'il pensait? Sans même nécessité plus de conviction? Immédiatement, un sourire énorme apparut sur son visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu... euh...? », dit ce dernier, bouche bée et toujours extrêmement surpris par Haley.

« Oui... Je veux la même chose que toi, Nathan. Je sais que ça amènera sûrement des conséquences, mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je sais que mon père n'acceptera probablement jamais notre relation, alors si la seule façon pour nous de rester ensemble est de quitter Washington pour un certain temps, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai mes 18 ans, alors je suis d'accord. », expliqua-t-elle avec une assurance qui surprenait énormément Nathan.

« Tu... tu es certaine? À 100? Parce que si nous faisons ça, nous pourrons pas revenir en arrière comme nous le voudrons. », avoua Nathan sur un ton terriblement sérieux. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Haley regrette sa décision après avoir réalisé tout ce que ça impliquait. Ce dernier aimait toujours mieux continuer à la voir de temps à autre au terrain de Basket Ball que la savoir pleine de remords par sa faute, parce qu'il avait tant voulu quitter Washington avec elle.

« Oui, Nathan. Je sais ce que ça peut impliquer. Mon père ne sera certainement pas heureux et il va sûrement m'en vouloir de m'être enfuie, mais ça m'est égale. Il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire que je ne veuille pas épouser Bryan, alors je n'en ai rien à faire de lui ou de ma mère, elle est aussi coupable que mon père dans toute cette histoire. Elle l'a laissé faire alors je lui en veux tout autant. », termina-t-elle avec un regard méprisant en pensant à tout ce que ses parents avaient fait ou ne pas fait, en ce qui concerne sa mère. Elle ne leur devait plus rien, pas après ce qu'ils essayaient de lui faire subir. Ils étaient au 21ème siècle et la liberté était l'un des mots les plus représentatifs de ce nouvel ère. Elle avait donc droit de trouver sa propre liberté, pour elle et non l'intérêt de sa famille.

« Très bien, alors! », s'exclama Nathan, heureux et soulagée par la réaction d'Haley. Bon sang qu'il en était amoureux! Le coup de foudre existait réellement, il en était, à présent, certain.

« Nathan? », demanda la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oui? », répondit-il.

« Tu es conscient que si nous fuyons quelque temps, mon père, c'est-à-dire le Président des États-Unis, sera à notre recherche, hein? », dit Haley en voulant s'assurer que Nathan, lui-même, savait l'importance qu'aurait leurs actions sur le gouvernement. « Mon père et ses agents de sécurité, sans compter la police, le FBI et toutes les autres agences de recherches existantes aux États-Unis, seront à ma recherche. Ça sera risqué à chaque fois que nous nous montrerons en public. », termina la jeune femme avec un regard inquiet, mais particulièrement déterminé.

« Je sais Haley, mais nous allons y arriver. J'y crois vraiment! », avoua honnêtement Nathan. Il avait vraiment confiance en leur amour. Il était persuadé que s'ils travaillaient ensemble et combinaient leurs efforts, alors ils seraient, sans aucun doute, capables de traverser cette épreuve.

« D'accord... j'ai confiance en toi! Que faisons nous maintenant? », demanda Haley toute excitée par cette nouvelle aventure qui s'annonçait particulièrement risquée. Malgré l'inquiétude qui se cachait au plus profond d'elle, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir libre, enthousiaste et principalement en sécurité aux côtés de Nathan. Elle savait bien que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était osé et aucunement hors de danger, mais personne, à ce moment précis, ne pouvait lui enlever ce sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres douces et encore meurtries par les baisers récents du jeune homme.

« Premièrement... », commença Nathan d'une voix sensuelle tout en rapprochant le corps délicat d'Haley pour qu'elle se retrouve complètement contre lui. « Je crois sincèrement qu'un baiser serait de mise... Qu'en pense-tu? », demanda-t-il en levant ses sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus séduisant.

« Je suis totalement d'accord. », chuchota la jeune femme, ses lèvres frôlant déjà celles de Nathan. Depuis qu'elle avait goûté à leur premier baiser, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que désirer recommencer, encore et encore.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Chacun ne pouvait espérer une meilleure sensation. Pendant que leurs lèvres ravageaient celles de l'autre, leurs mains vagabondèrent tranquillement sur le corps de leur partenaire. Les mains de Nathan caressaient doucement le dos d'Haley alors que celle-ci adorait passer ses doigts dans la chevelure foncée du jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, le couple se retira lentement de l'emprise de l'autre malgré qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement envi.

« Maintenant ceci fait... », reprit Nathan, encore quelque peu essoufflé par leur baiser langoureux. « Je vais appeler l'un de mes amis de l'université. Je suis certain qu'il pourra nous aider le temps que nous décidions où aller. », termina-t-il en pensant à l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Basket Ball dans laquelle il jouait à l'université. Depuis que Nathan avait quitté les Scott, il avait été encore plus renfermé, mais ça ne lui avait pas empêché de se rapprocher de Lucas, un jeune homme de son âge très talentueux au Basket Ball avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il se trouvait à l'université.

Lucas Smith était le quatrième enfant d'un famille de six enfants. Ses parents avaient toujours voulu une famille nombreuse alors ils avaient tous dû apprendre à faire des sacrifices dans la vie de tous les jours pour que les six enfants bénéficient d'une éducation universitaire. Malgré tout, Lucas avait été élevé dans une famille saine d'esprit et très unie. Nathan l'enviait souvent d'avoir eu droit à une enfance aussi chaleureuse. Ce dernier percevait souvent la famille de Lucas comme étant l'image même de ce qu'il espérait pour lui, dans le futur.

« Tu es certain que ça ne dérangera pas ton ami? Nous pourrions lui amener des problèmes, tu ne crois pas? », demanda Haley tout en se sentant coupable de mêler l'ami de Nathan à leurs histoires et à leurs problèmes.

« Non, ça ne lui dérangera sûrement pas. Lucas sait déjà tout sur moi et il va juste trouvé ça drôle que je lui ramène la fille du Président. Bon, peut-être qu'en t'apercevant, il sera bouche bée, mais il agira ainsi seulement parce qu'il sera ébloui par ta beauté, mon amour... », déclara Nathan avec une touche d'humour et un sourire radieux au coin de ses lèvres. Il le pensait vraiment... Haley était magnifique.

En entendant les paroles de Nathan, la jeune femme se sentit rougir. Ce dernier sans rendit compte et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, comme si c'était possible. Il la trouvait tellement jolie. « Quoi? », demanda Haley d'une petite voix, gênée par le sourire immense qui apparaissait sur le visage de Nathan.

« Rien, tu es seulement encore plus magnifique lorsque tu rougis. », lui avoua-t-il en espérant au plus profond de lui que ses paroles concrétiseraient la couleur rosée sur le corps d'Haley.

« Tu sais... je ne rougissais pas parce que tu disais que j'étais jolie... ça, je le sais déjà! », dit-elle en rigolant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement qu'éclater de rire en voyant l'air étonné de Nathan. « En fait, je... je rougissais parce que tu m'as appelé "mon amour". », avoua Haley en baissant son regard vers ses mains, quelque peu gênée. Elle n'osait pas connaître la réaction du jeune homme face à ses propos.

« Ha... euh... tu... euh... tu crois que c'est trop tôt que je t'appelle comme ça? Tu es mal à l'aise? Je comprendrais, hein... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. », lui assura Nathan, surpris par les commentaires de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de l'appeler ainsi. C'était sorti spontanément et il se sentait, à présent, très mal à l'aise. Ce dernier ne voulait surtout pas qu'Haley sente que les choses allaient trop vite ou qu'elle ressente une pression nouvelle sur ses épaules. Ce n'était absolument pas son intention.

« Non! Je... ça m'a surpris, mais... je... j'ai bien aimé. J'ai même adoré te l'entendre dire. Je te le promets... Je t'aime mon chéri! », dit la jeune femme en ajoutant de l'intonation sur ses derniers mots. Haley avait rougi en l'entendant l'appeler "mon amour", mais elle n'avait certainement pas détesté. Celle-ci avait ressenti un sentiment chaleureux dès que ces quelques mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Nathan.

Ce dernier serra Haley dans ses bras, touché par les mots doux qu'elle avait utilisé à son égard. « Je t'aime aussi, Haley. », déclara Nathan d'un ton très sérieux avant d'embrasser tendrement la jeune femme. Cette fois, il empêcha ce baiser de s'éterniser parce que, autrement, ils en auraient encore pour une trentaine de minutes et le jeune couple n'avaient certainement pas le temps. « Bon, je crois que je vais appeler Lucas. Sinon nous ne partirons jamais d'ici. Me connaissant, je pourrais rester avec toi au terrain toute ma vie à t'embrasser. », termina-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. « Tu peux aller t'installer dans la voiture, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. », dit Nathan avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres pour téléphoner à Lucas.

« Allo? », entendit Nathan à l'autre bout de la ligne téléphonique lorsque Lucas répondit essoufflé, après plusieurs sonneries.

« Hey, Luke! Euh... je te dérange dans un moment chaud ou...? », commença Nathan, surpris d'entendre Lucas aussi essoufflé, avant d'être justement interrompu par ce dernier.

« Non, Nate! Arrête de t'imaginer des choses. J'étais juste sur le point de prendre ma douche lorsque le téléphone a sonné et il a fallu que je cours à travers la maison en serviette pour trouver un téléphone qui était chargé. Bref, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? », dit Lucas, content d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de Nathan. Il en avait eu aucune depuis le début de l'été. Faut dire, que ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se voir. Lucas était très occupé par son travail et Nathan, par le Basket Ball, comme toujours.

« Justement, euh... je voulais passé chez toi dans pas longtemps, tu es d'accord? », demanda Nathan, incertain que ce soit une bonne idée, pour le moment, de lui parler d'Haley.

« Oui, pas de problème! Je laisse la porte de devant débarrée comme ça, si je suis encore dans la douche tu n'auras qu'à te mettre à ton aise, c'est bon? Mes parents, Ashley et Mia sont partis voir de la famille, donc il y a personne d'autre ici. », dit tout simplement Lucas. Il ne restait plus que Lucas et ses deux petites sœurs qui habitaient encore la maison familiale. Les trois plus vieux avaient déjà quitté la demeure familiale, prêts à avoir leur propre famille bien à eux.

« D'accord, j'arrive! À plus tard! », termina Nathan avant de raccrocher et de retourner à la voiture dans laquelle Haley l'attendait, assise sur le siège passager, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, heureux d'avoir celle qu'il aimait à ses côtés. Il était vraiment l'homme le plus chanceux sur Terre.

Lorsque Nathan et Haley arrivèrent chez Lucas, il était environ 9h30 du matin. La jeune femme savait très bien qu'à la Maison Blanche, tout le monde devait probablement déjà savoir qu'elle n'était plus là. Cette dernière se mentirait à elle-même si elle ne s'avouait pas que toute cette histoire l'inquiétait énormément, mais dès que Nathan glissa sa main dans la sienne, Haley se sentit à nouveau confiante et fière d'elle. Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas souciée de ses parents et de leurs intérêts. La jeune femme n'avait pensé qu'à elle seule et... cette simple action lui apportait toute la liberté du monde.

Nathan et Haley marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'entrée principale de la maison. Arrivés à la porte, Nathan cogna quelques coups puis ouvrit la porte avant même d'entendre une réponse de la part de Lucas. Il serra encore plus fortement la main d'Haley comme s'il voulait la réconforter et l'apaiser. Ce dernier voyait bien qu'elle était nerveuse et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la soulager. Maintenant dans le hall d'entrée, Nathan s'arrêta en n'oubliant pas de garder Haley contre lui, dans ses bras pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise.

« Luke? », cria Nathan afin de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison.

« Hey, Nate! Je suis dans le salon. », cria, à son tour, Lucas qui était bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il écoutait à la télévision pour venir accueillir son ami. Nathan savait très bien où se trouvait le salon. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un guide, pensa Lucas.

En entendant la réponse de son ami, Nathan regarda Haley et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois avant qu'ils aient à affronter Lucas. Chacun prit une profonde respiration puis commencèrent à se diriger vers le salon. Malgré ce que Nathan avait dit concernant Lucas, ils savaient tous les deux que ce dernier pourrait réagir mal au fait que la fille du Président se trouve dans son salon.

Lorsque Lucas entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, il ne prit pas le temps de se retourner avant de lâcher la nouvelle qui n'arrêtait pas de passer aux informations depuis près de quinze minutes. « Nate, c'est fou... tu savais que la fille du Président est portée disparue? Ils arrêtent pas d'en parler aux infos depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Des gens disent qu'elle s'est fait enlever, d'autres qu'elle s'est enfuie, d'autres... » Lucas se figea sur place au moment où il aperçut Nathan avec L'UNIQUE fille du Président. Il n'arrêta pas de cligner des yeux, mais elle se trouvait toujours devant lui, dans les bras de Nathan, visiblement gênée par la situation. « ... d'autres...euh... d'autres qui aient émis la possibilité qu'elle soit dans les bras de Nathan Scott?... euh... non, je ne crois pas avoir entendu ça aux nouvelles. », déclara Lucas, certain d'être en plein rêve. C'était impossible que Nathan ait kidnappé la fille du Président! En voyant Haley se serrer davantage contre le corps de ce dernier, Lucas recalcula ses hypothèses. Non, apparemment elle semble être ici d'elle-même. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver?, pensa-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'un sourire était apparu sur son visage.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu ris? », demanda Nathan sur la défensive, s'attendant à tout sauf cette réaction de la part de Lucas. Il pourrait être accusé de complicité pour avoir abrité la fille du Président sous son toit quelques minutes et lui... il trouvait ça drôle!

« Non rien... bon, peut-être que ce n'est pas rien finalement. Je me demandais juste ce qu'elle pouvait bien te trouver. Je veux dire ; regarde-toi Nate! Elle ne m'avait assurément jamais rencontré, la pauvre. », dit Lucas en rigolant, sachant très bien quoi dire pour rendre Nathan hystérique. Il s'amusait souvent à faire enrager son ami. C'était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. Lucas se leva du divan et se dirigea vers Haley. Rendu à son niveau, il lui présenta sa main. « Bonjour, je suis Lucas Smith... meilleur basketteur de la région et, à coup sûr, le plus sexy. À votre service mademoiselle James! », termina Lucas en embrassant le dos de la main de la jeune femme pour énerver davantage Nathan. Il avait de la difficulté à ne pas rire tellement il voyait le regard meurtrier que ce dernier lui jetait.

« Très bien, Luke... Je crois que c'est bon maintenant! », lança Nathan, exaspéré par le comportement de Lucas. Il n'était certainement pas venu avec Haley pour qu'il flirte avec elle, mais bien pour qu'il les aide à se sortir de tout ça!

« Je blague Nate! Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir inférieur même si tu l'aies... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes pour garder une relation amoureuse plus d'un mois que je ne me compliquerais pas la vie en y mêlant les 90 agences à travers le monde qui sont à votre recherche. », lança-t-il, certain que Nathan et Haley était au courant de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Quoi?! », disent-ils en même temps, réalisant à peine dans quelle position ils s'étaient mis en s'enfuyant. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'en si peu de temps, la planète entière serait au courant. Après tout, il n'était que 9h30... en fait, 9h37 maintenant. Ça allait être plus difficile qu'ils le croyaient.

« Euh... bien, le pays entier est à votre recherche, enfin à la recherche d'Haley... mais bon, voyant à quel point vous êtes tous les deux trop mignons, je crois bien que vous ne vous séparerez pas maintenant et... » Lucas fut interrompu par Nathan qui était déjà à bout de nerfs.

« Luke! », dit-il, impatient plus que jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lucas trouvait ça particulièrement drôle.

« Très bien... il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver... détends-toi! C'est seulement que le Président lui-même a envoyé un communiqué à tous les pays pour qu'ils sachent qu'Haley était portée disparue et que si quelqu'un la voyaient, il se devait de le rapporter à l'agence spéciale de la sécurité de la Maison Blanche des États-Unis d'Amérique. Je crois que c'était ça... ou peut-être l'agence spéciale de la sécurité du gouvernement de la Maison Blanche des... » Nathan interrompit encore Lucas qui prenait plaisir à en rajouter. Le plus jeune garçon de la famille Smith savait très bien que la situation n'était pas réellement comique, mais il avait toujours été ainsi. S'il voulait pouvoir gérer des crises de panique, il se devait absolument de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est bon! Nous avons compris, je crois! Justement... c'est pour cette raison que nous avons besoin de ton aide. Tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance et nous avons besoin d'un endroit pour rester quelques jours... Je t'en supplie, Luke! », dit Nathan avec énormément d'espoir dans ses yeux. Après tout, Lucas était définitivement le seul espoir qu'il avait!

Après un long silence qui servit à Lucas afin de réfléchir à ce que Nathan venait de lui demander, ce dernier fut illuminé par une solution qui semblait idéale pour son ami qui se trouvait devant lui, presque à genoux, à le supplier. « J'ai peut-être une idée. », s'arrêta Lucas pour faire durer le suspense. Lorsqu'il vit Nathan, prêt à mourir sur le champ pour en entendre davantage, il reprit. « Il y a six mois, l'un de mes oncles est décédé et il nous a légué sa maison puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment de famille à part nous. C'est une propriété sur la plage à peut-être quarante minutes d'ici et la maison n'a pas encore été vendue. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper de cette affaire depuis sa mort alors tout est encore là... les meubles, l'électricité, l'eau courante. Je ne crois pas que ça serait un problème si vous vous s'y cachiez avant de trouver une façon... soit dite en passant, très ingénieuse, ... pour tromper le Président des États-Unis qui est à votre recherche, je vous le répète. », termina Lucas, ne sachant pas comment Nathan pourrait s'en sortir. Il ne se battait pas contre n'importe qui. Le Président avait accès à tout et, cela, en un rien de temps.

« Tu ferais ça pour nous? », demanda Nathan, en reprenant son souffle, celui qu'il avait retenu tout au long de l'explication de Lucas sans même s'en n'être rendu compte.

« Je crois bien que ça pourrait marcher! Alors, vous êtes d'accord? Parce que faut que vous partiez avant que mes parents reviennent, autrement... ils vont avoir une crise cardiaque. », dit Lucas, certain que ses parents n'accepteraient pas d'avoir sous leur toit la personne la plus recherchée à travers le monde entier. Oui, ils voudraient sûrement l'aider, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils se mettraient le gouvernement à dos s'ils choisissaient cette option. C'était très risquée, mais Lucas avait toute suite remarqué à quel point l'histoire entre Nathan et Haley était sincère et sérieuse. Il avait su voir tout l'amour que chacun portait à l'autre. Ça serait totalement faux de sa part s'il disait ne pas être surpris de voir son ami avec la fille du Président, mais... Nathan était quand même le neveux du Premier Ministre du Canada alors... s'il y avait une logique quelconque dans cette histoire, c'était bien celle-ci. La fille du Président des États-Unis avec le neveux du Premier Ministre du Canada... la vie faisait bien les choses, parfois!

Aussitôt la question posée, Nathan et Haley acceptèrent la proposition de Lucas. Ce dernier leur donna les clés et l'itinéraire pour s'y rendre. Nathan laissa son numéro de portable ainsi que celui d'Haley à Lucas... mais pour être prudent, il donna aussi celui de Brooke, enfin... celui qu'elle avait il y a un an, seulement en cas d'urgence, s'il n'était pas capable de les rejoindre. Le jeune couple était très reconnaissant et Nathan réalisa la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un aussi bon ami.

Lorsque tout fut réglé, Nathan et Haley embarquèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier et, suite encore à de longs remerciements, ils prirent le chemin vers la maison sur la plage. Ceux-ci en avait pour environ quarante minutes selon Lucas, alors ils mirent de la musique pour d'étendre la tension dans l'air. Tout au long du voyage, Nathan garda sa main dans celle d'Haley, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Cette dernière lui faisait souvent des sourires sincères pour le rassurer, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait besoin ; qu'elle soit franche avec lui et heureuse.

À mi-chemin, Haley s'endormit sur l'épaule du jeune homme, épuisée par sa nuit et matinée agitée. Nathan la regarda quelques secondes à l'arrêt d'une lumière rouge et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que ça serait de dormir avec celle-ci dans ses bras. Peu importe, il allait bientôt le découvrir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il puisse s'allonger dans un lit avec le corps d'Haley contre le sien, prêt à apprécier de longues heures de sommeil. Il n'avait plus d'énergie après avoir passé la nuit à conduire. Par chance, toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient vécues ce matin avaient été suffisamment fortes pour le tenir éveillé juste assez longtemps pour les conduire tous les deux à cette nouvelle propriété. Celle qui allait être la leur pour les quelques prochains jours, celle dans laquelle probablement de grandes décisions allaient s'en suivre.

* * *

**_Laissez vos impressions! Merci..._**

**_Emmanuelle ;-)_**


	11. Chapitre 10

_Attention, ce chapitre contient un contenu mature qui pourrait ne pas être approprié pour certaine personne. Vous êtes prévenus! (rien de trop grave par contre)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un amour innocent**

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que la fille unique du Président des États-Unis avait été portée disparue. Durant ces 48 heures, le Président avait fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver sa fille. Tous les plus grands enquêteurs du pays étaient sous les ordres de Dan. Ce dernier avait aussitôt renforcé le système de sécurité de la Maison Blanche et avait interrogé tous les employés qui y travaillaient. Comme tous les autres, John avait dû passer par l'interrogatoire, mais il n'avait pas osé parler de ce mystérieux Nathan Stuart. Il n'avait aucune idée si la"disparition" d'Haley était en lien avec le jeune homme en question, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer. Il savait très bien que si Dan parvenait à découvrir l'existence de Nathan, il ne réfléchirait pas deux fois avant de le congédier et, dans un cas pareil, John deviendrait totalement inutile pour retrouver la fille du président. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour celle-ci mais, malheureusement, comme tous ceux qui étaient à sa recherche, John n'avait aucune piste pour le moment.

Pendant ce temps, Lucas restait muet comme une tombe et ne faisait jamais allusion à la disparition d'Haley. Lorsque ses parents et ses deux petites sœurs étaient rentrés, seulement quelques heures après le départ du jeune couple, ceux-ci avaient essayé de savoir, par simple curiosité, si Lucas avait entendu plus d'informations au bulletin de nouvelles, mais celui-ci avait fait comme s'il ignorait tout de cette disparition et que ses parents avaient été les premiers à lui en informer. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention, que ce soit de ses voisins ou des gens qu'il côtoyait dans la vie de tous les jours, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit, d'autant plus qu'il y avait des agents d'infiltration un peu partout à travers le pays et davantage à Washington.

Quant au jeune couple, Nathan et Haley avait partagé les deux derniers jours en compagnie de l'autre. La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté une seule fois la maison sur la plage. Elle n'était même pas sortie à l'extérieur afin ne pas risquer de se faire remarquer. Nathan, lui, était sorti quelques fois pour acheter de la nourriture, des vêtements et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ceux-ci occupaient leurs journées en parlant énormément et en n'en apprenant davantage sur l'autre. Chaque instant qu'ils partageait ensemble ne faisait qu'intensifier les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient, ce qui les avait davantage rapproché. Le jeune couple parlait de tout. Nathan et Haley se sentaient tellement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre qu'ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir tout s'avouer, tout se raconter... autant leurs joies que leurs craintes, autant leurs bons moments que leurs mauvais. En 48 heures, ils avaient développé une complicité bien plus forte que même des couples se fréquentant depuis des mois, des années, n'arrivaient toujours pas à obtenir.

De plus, le jeune couple s'était promis de ne jamais regarder le bulletin de nouvelles. Nathan et Haley savaient parfaitement bien dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient conscients que rien ne s'annonçait facile, mais ceux-ci étaient prêts à se battre pour rester auprès de l'autre. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Haley ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse et en sécurité de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Nathan, sa tête accotée sur l'épaule de ce dernier, tous leurs problèmes semblaient perdre de leurs importances et disparaître pour laisser place à leur amour, ce lien qui les réunissait et les rendait fort l'un pour l'autre. Le simple fait de regarder Nathan ou de savoir qu'il la contemplait à son tour lui coupait le souffle. Haley avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens en sa présence... et elle adorait cette sensation.

Aujourd'hui, Nathan et Haley s'apprêtait tout juste à débuter leur troisième journée seuls, ensemble, éloignés de tout ce qui pouvait les importuner. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin réveillés... dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nuit dernière, rien ne s'était passé comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude.

Alors qu'il était près de minuit, Nathan et Haley s'étaient retrouvés confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train d'écouter une comédie avec Adam Sandler, lorsque la jeune femme, ne pouvant résister davantage, s'était retournée vers Nathan et avait commencé à l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Sans même chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé par la suite, le jeune couple s'était retrouvé allongé sur le lit de la chambre des maîtres, ne pouvant désormais plus se détacher l'un de l'autre. La passion qui régnait à cet instant était trop intense pour que l'un des deux parvienne à trouver la force nécessaire afin de se retirer de leur emprise. Ils avaient continué à s'embrasser pendant près d'une heure avant de finalement convenir qu'il était grand temps de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent donc vers midi. Après s'être douchés séparément et avoir pris leur petit-déjeuné ensemble, Nathan et Haley se trouvèrent, à présent, assis sur le divan du salon, Haley entre les jambes de Nathan, celui-ci qui la serrait chaleureusement contre son torse musclé, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de la jeune femme. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire durant cette magnifique après-midi. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas le moment présent, mais autant l'un que l'autre souhaitait passer une journée spéciale avec la personne qui faisait battre leur cœur. Un silence confortable s'était installé dans la pièce avant qu'Haley prenne la parole.

« J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait être intéressante. », commença Haley avec un ton craintif. Elle n'était pas convaincue que Nathan accepterait aussi rapidement.

« C'est quoi, mon amour? », lui demanda Nathan en l'embrassant tendrement aux coins des lèvres, laissant délicatement sa joue caresser celle d'Haley.

« J'aimerais vraiment prendre l'air, sortir de cette maison et marcher sur la plage avec toi. », avoua la jeune femme tout en caressant la nuque de Nathan. Haley aimait tellement le sentir près d'elle, sentir la chaleur de son corps l'entourer.

« J'aimerais aussi Hales, mais... si quelqu'un te voit, c'est certain que le Président sera ici en un rien de temps. », résonna-t-il avec une voix qui laissait paraître toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à l'idée de voir le Président débarquer dans leur petit coin paisible.

« Je sais, mais... en même temps, je ne veux pas que nous arrêtions de vivre pour ça. », dit Haley en tentant de faire changer d'idée Nathan. Elle était consciente qu'il y avait des risques, mais elle voulait décidément les prendre.

« Attendons seulement que ça fasse quelque temps avant d'être plus téméraires et de risquer des sorties en public, d'accord? », surenchérit Nathan en resserrant Haley encore plus fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se volatilise.

« Nathan... je pourrais toujours porter un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil. S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre le son des vagues, de sentir le sable entre mes orteils, de respirer l'air pur de la mer et tout ça... en marchant serrée dans tes bras. Je suis certaine que tu en as autant envie que moi. », dit Haley tout en regardant Nathan profondément dans les yeux. Elle voulait être certaine qu'il y perçoive toute la motivation qu'elle avait.

« Très bien... tu as peut-être raison. Oui, j'en ai envi, mais j'ai peur qu'on nous voit, Hales. », avoua tranquillement Nathan. Il venait tout juste de passer les plus beaux jours de sa vie à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ce bonheur aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait ressenti.

« J'ai peur aussi mais, pour la première fois depuis que je suis née, je me sens enfin libre de faire ce que je veux, avec qui je veux et... j'ai vraiment le goût de marcher sur la plage avec toi. », se risqua-t-elle une dernière fois avant de lâcher prise. Haley ne s'empêcha pas de rajouter son regard suppliant, celui qui rendait Nathan incapable de dire non.

« Bon... d'accord! », s'avoua vaincu Nathan. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à ce regard plein d'innocence et de délicatesse. « Mais... tu dois porter des lunettes de soleil et le chapeau que je t'ai acheté avant hier, celui qui cache presque tout ton visage! », reprit-il tout de même, certain qu'il ne laisserait pas sortir Haley sans qu'elle soit habillée pour l'occasion.

« Aucun problème! », lâcha aussitôt Haley au même moment de laisser apparaître un sourire dévastateur sur son visage. « Ha! Je suis trop excitée! », dit-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de Nathan et se dirigeant tranquillement vers les escaliers. « Je dois aller me préparer, alors à tout à l'heure mon amour. Tu voudras bien me mettre de la crème solaire sur le dos, s'il te plaît? », le supplia-t-elle, détestant devoir se mettre de la crème sur les mains... et d'autant plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à appliquer la crème uniformément sur tout son dos.

« Tu sais que je ne refuserais pour rien au monde, hein? », dit Nathan avec un sourire sexy au coin des lèvres tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il ne dirait jamais non à une telle opportunité.

Haley sourit en voyant l'air charmeur de Nathan et se retourna immédiatement vers les escaliers. Elle monta les marches deux par deux, pressée de passer une journée entière sur la plage dans les bras de son amoureux. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre des maîtres, là où Nathan et Haley avaient laissé les quelques vêtements que le jeune homme avait acheté durant les derniers jours, elle sortit le bikini noir de l'un des sacs. Elle se dépêcha à l'enfiler et lorsqu'elle eut terminée, avant de quitter la chambre, Haley se regarda dans l'un des miroirs qui s'y trouvaient. Un sentiment inconfortable l'envahit quand elle s'aperçut que le bikini qu'elle portait ne cachait pas énormément son corps.

Elle n'avait jamais porté quelque chose d'aussi révélateur... et cela, encore moins devant un homme. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite à l'idée que Nathan la voit aussi peu vêtu. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais elle était simplement craintive par la réaction que Nathan aurait. Elle n'avait aucun idée si son corps était assez bien, s'il était comparable aux anciennes conquêtes de ce dernier. Après quelques instants passé devant le miroir, Haley se décida à enfiler un paréo qui couvrait pratiquement toute la longueur de ses jambes. Ensuite, elle se mit de la crème solaire sur les parties de son corps qui étaient exposées au soleil excepté sur son dos. Cette dernière était décidée à laisser cette partie pour Nathan. La jeune femme mit son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil puis s'empara de la crème solaire. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea enfin vers la cuisine, là où Nathan l'attendait un verre d'eau à la main, déjà vêtu d'un T-Shirt et de son costume de bain qu'il avait laissé dans la salle de bain du premier étage.

Lorsque Haley entra dans la cuisine, Nathan sentit son corps se raidir. Le simple fait d'apercevoir la jeune femme en bikini lui donnait des frissons. Le haut de maillot qu'elle portait ne faisait qu'intensifier les courbes de son corps et ce paréo lui donnait toute la splendeur d'une déesse. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire que sa petite amie était aussi magnifique et, à la fois, sexy à en mourir.

« Tu... tu es prête pour que je t'applique cette fameuse crème solaire? », demanda Nathan avec un sourire immense. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer la sensation qu'aurait ses mains sur la peau douce de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr! », dit Haley tout en lui remettant la crème solaire. Même si elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, Haley était impatiente à l'idée de sentir les mains de Nathan arpenter son dos.

La jeune femme prit la main de Nathan et l'amena dans la véranda où se trouvait une chaise longue idéale pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Haley s'allongea sur le ventre, les bras croisés devant elle, sur lesquels elle déposa sa tête. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers Nathan et lui jeta un sourire rassurant, un sourire qui donnait forcément le feu vert à Nathan.

Sans plus attendre, Nathan s'agenouilla sur le sol et commença délicatement à étendre de la crème le long du dos d'Haley. Sa peau était si douce qu'il en avait la chair de poule. Peu à peu, le jeune homme laissa ses mains vagabonder sous les quelques courroies qui attachaient le haut d'Haley. Nathan avait peur de commettre un geste qui allait effrayer la jeune femme alors il garda ses mains le long du dos de cette dernière, montant et redescendant pour s'assurer qu'il y avait de la crème solaire partout. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains commencèrent à dévier doucement de la surface plate de son dos et il frôla inévitablement les courbes de sa poitrine.

Dès que Nathan s'en rendit compte, il remonta ses mains dans le milieu du dos de la jeune femme. Quant à cette dernière, elle avait été surprise de sentir les mains de celui-ci si près de ses seins, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas été déplu par la sensation. Jamais Haley n'aurait cru dire une telle chose à son âge, mais elle appréciait énormément sentir le corps de Nathan contre le sien, sentir ses mains si masculines le long de son corps. Pour conclure ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme caressa amoureusement les épaules d'Haley et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. À cet instant, il ne pouvait certainement pas éviter la passion qu'il ressentait à son égard.

« Je t'aime tellement, Haley! Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de survivre si jamais ils nous séparaient. », déclara tendrement Nathan en chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Je t'aime aussi Nathan... et je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse de toi et tu seras toujours le seul à avoir conquis mon cœur. Il est à toi, malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver. Je te le promets. », répondit Haley d'une voix extrêmement sincère. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments auparavant, mais elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient réels et qu'elle devait tout faire pour les conserver intacts. Ni rien ni personne ne devrait avoir la chance de lui enlever ce bonheur inestimable.

« Tu détiens aussi le miens, Hales. », avoua à son tour Nathan tout en continuant de l'embrasser amoureusement dans le creux de son cou.

Sentant les lèvres de Nathan contre son cou, Haley se redressa sur la chaise longue et attrapa le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, celle-ci déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Nathan et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir davantage.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le jeune couple se décide enfin à quitter vers la plage. Avec son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil, Haley s'empara du bras gauche de Nathan et se serra contre lui. Un sourire sincère sur leurs visages se dessina alors qu'ils marchaient doucement sur le sable, entrelacés amoureusement. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Le seul fait d'être l'un avec l'autre les comblait entièrement. Ils ne pouvaient demander plus à ce moment précis.

En regardant vers l'horizon, Nathan aperçut un bateau à voile, ce qui lui rappela bien des souvenirs, des souvenirs joyeux et inoubliables.

« Quand j'étais jeune, avec mon père... », commença doucement Nathan, désirant au plus profond de lui qu'Haley sache tout de sa vie. Il avait ce besoin... le besoin qu'elle le connaisse parfaitement et vice-versa. « Et bien... nous partions parfois faire de la voile sur des eaux de ce genre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire à quel point la navigation lui permettait de prendre du recule sur la grande ville et de réfléchir aux choses importantes de la vie. Ma mère n'aimait pas trop faire de la voile, mais il s'était promis qu'une fois il m'aurait offert un petit frère ou une petite sœur, nous partirions tous en bateau pour voir toute la côte Est de l'Amérique. », raconta-t-il avec tant d'émotions. Ses parents lui manquaient énormément mais, au moins, maintenant il avait Haley... s'était aussi bien, sinon mieux.

« Nous pourrions le faire ce voyage, un jour... », dit-elle le cœur brisé par tout ce que Nathan avait vécu dans sa jeunesse. C'était déjà une épreuve épouvantable de perdre un parent avant son temps, ça devait être encore plus pénible de perdre les deux au même instant. En se serrant davantage dans les bras du jeune homme, Haley continua tranquillement. « Je suis certaine que ça serait un projet réalisable... avec nos propres enfants. », termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible. Elle savait très bien que toutes ses réflexions pouvaient, à la limite, faire fuir Nathan, mais cette dernière n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle-même.

« J'aimerais bien avoir des enfants, un jour... », avoua Nathan en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que sentir une chaleur immense au fond de son cœur en entendant parler Haley de leur avenir, de leur futur. Elle était sans aucun doute la seule femme avec qui il serait prêt à avoir des enfants, prêt à fonder une famille.

« Ha oui? Combien? », demanda Haley, heureuse qu'il n'ait pas prit peur par ses précédentes affirmations. Elle était même quelque peu surprise de l'entendre parler ainsi, mais tout cela ne faisait qu'intensifier l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Je n'en sais rien... peut-être deux... ou plus... quatre enfants, ça pourrait être bien aussi. J'aimerais énormément avoir la famille que je n'ai jamais vraiment pu avoir depuis mes treize ans. Celle qui est unie et chaleureuse. », déclara Nathan avec le plus de sincérité possible. Il n'avait pas vécu dans une famille telle quelle depuis bientôt sept ans et tout cela lui manquait inimaginablement.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Je rêve de la même chose. Je ne veux pas avoir une famille qui ne prend pas le temps de discuter et de s'amuser ensemble. », dit Haley, heureuse que Nathan partage la même vision qu'elle de la famille. Contrairement à ce dernier, les parents d'Haley avait fait le choix de ne pas avoir une famille unie et, aux yeux de la jeune femme, c'était encore bien pire.

« Ouais... », agréa Nathan en encerclant les épaules d'Haley de ses bras musclés. Celle-ci avait raison. La sensation qu'il éprouvait à cet instant même était exceptionnelle. Il se trouvait aux côtés de la femme de ses rêves, le bruit de la mer en arrière fond et le sable délicat entre les orteils. Il était heureux qu'Haley ait réussi à le convaincre de passer la journée sur la plage.

Le jeune couple continua de discuter et de profiter de l'eau salée. Il y avait peu de gens sur la plage, ce qui leur enlevait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas constamment observés les rassurait énormément. Ils profitèrent de l'instant présent, de la liberté qu'ils avaient pour exprimer leur amour, pour VIVRE leur amour. Le temps passa, mais ils restèrent là, sur la plage, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à discuter de leur futur, de leurs rêves, de leurs passions... sans se soucier de ce qui se passait ailleurs.

Aux alentours de 17h30, en l'espace de quelques minutes, le ciel s'assombrit et le vent se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. Bien vite, le tonnerre se mit à gronder puis, enfin, la pluie à tomber. Nathan et Haley furent d'abord très surpris par ce changement soudain de température, mais lorsque la pluie se fit de plus en plus forte, ils se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux et, sans se dire un mot de plus, ils se mirent à courir vers la maison qui était, à présent, à quelques centaines de mètres à l'ouest. La pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la ville sans merci. Nathan et Haley courraient du plus vite qu'ils leur étaient possible, main dans la main, autant détrempé l'un que l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la maison sur la plage, Nathan et Haley ralentirent leur course. La jeune femme prit les clés et monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte. Lorsqu'elle tentait de la débarrer, celle-ci sentit l'intense regard que lui jetait Nathan. Il était totalement figer à ses côtés. Haley se retourna vers lui et aperçut le sourire rempli d'amour qui lui lançait. Son regard était si passionné et plein d'admiration que la jeune femme crut perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait.

« Quoi? », demanda Haley d'une toute petite voix. Elle rougissait à vu d'œil et Nathan ne faisait que sourire davantage à cette vision.

« Rien... tu me rends tellement heureux et tu es magnifique, Haley! », avoua-t-il sincèrement, toujours le regard droit sur la jeune femme. Ses yeux d'un bleu océan ne faisait que confirmer toute la passion qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cette dernière.

« Tu n'es pas trop mal de ton côté! », dit Haley en se rapprochant dangereusement de Nathan. Ils étaient toujours sous la pluie, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance excepté le désir et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient.

Leurs sourires s'intensifièrent comme si c'était le moindrement possible. Nathan passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Haley et la rapprocha encore davantage. Il la plaqua contre son torse. Celle-ci en avait le souffle coupé, mais elle ne détacha jamais son regard de Nathan. La jeune femme passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur puis rapprocha son visage du sien. Celui-ci pencha quelque peu sa tête et unit ses lèvres à celles d'Haley. Aussitôt, celle-ci ouvra sa bouche, laissant y pénétrer la langue de Nathan. Ce dernier y explora chaque recoin ce qui fit gémir la jeune femme plus d'une fois.

Toujours leurs lèvres attacher langoureusement, Nathan souleva Haley du sol. Celle-ci laissa entendre un léger rire, surprise par la soudaine initiative du jeune homme. Elle entoura la taille de Nathan avec ses jambes lorsque ce dernier commença à se déplacer vers la porte d'entrée. Les mains d'Haley encerclaient son cou alors que celle-ci y parsemait de tendres baisers. Nathan prit les clés qui se trouvaient toujours dans la serrure et débarra la porte. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il transporta Haley jusqu'au deuxième étage où il trouva la chambre des maîtres. Tout au long du trajet, celle-ci était agripper à Nathan et riait merveilleusement par l'empressement que ce dernier avait. Nathan gagna rapidement le lit et y déposa délicatement Haley. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cette dernière attrapa son chandail et l'attira vers elle. Il tomba sur Haley et il n'y pensa pas deux fois avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les minutes passèrent et le jeune couple continuait de s'embrasser passionnément. Nathan était toujours sur Haley. Celle-ci avait entrelacé ses jambes avec celles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cette excitation qui parcourait son corps tout entier. Les mains de Nathan arpentaient les courbes de son corps ce qui lui procurait toutes sortes de sensations inconnues. Haley ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la chaleur que Nathan lui transmettait. Elle pouvait clairement sentir l'érection de ce dernier qui s'intensifiait de plus en plus sur son ventre. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage en pensant à l'effet qu'elle avait sur Nathan. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit et toute la gêne qu'elle avait pu ressentir plus tôt disparut pour donner place à un désir grandissant.

Tranquillement, Haley laissa vagabonder ses mains sous le chandail de Nathan. Sentir tous les muscles de son dos se contracter à son toucher la rendait encore plus frénétique à l'idée de sentir le corps dénudé de Nathan contre le sien. Jamais Haley n'avait ressentir autant d'assurance en présence du sexe opposé. Elle voulait Nathan pour tout au monde. Elle le désirait entièrement, son corps comme son cœur. Haley devient de plus en plus entreprenante. Elle remonta doucement le chandail de Nathan. Celui-ci s'empressa de l'enlever avant de lui donner un sourire attentionné et de retourner à ses lèvres enflées par leurs baisers. Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que Nathan sente les mains d'Haley se rapprocher de plus en plus de son costume de bain. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise face à cette dernière et crut bon de ralentir leurs activités. Il déposa ses mains sur celles d'Haley et releva sa tête pour contempler celle-ci droit dans les yeux.

« Tu... euh... Haley, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. », commença-t-il, incertain de vouloir connaître la réaction de la jeune femme à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Pour rassembler son courage, Nathan se détacha d'Haley et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Quoi? C'est grave? », demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant l'air sérieux de Nathan. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal? N'avait-il pas les même envies qu'elle?

« Non... non, pas du tout! », dit aussitôt Nathan sans attendre une minute de plus. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses. « Je... je sais que ça va sûrement te paraître vraiment étrange puisque j'ai 19 ans et tout, mais je... je ne l'ai jamais fait. », avoua-t-il avec une voix qu'il espérait n'était pas trop difficile à comprendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à répéter. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Sincèrement, qui n'avait jamais eu de relations sexuelles à 19 ans? Très peu de gens!

« Tu... euh... » Haley était bouche bée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Nathan était encore puceau. Il était pourtant si parfait, sexy et attentionné. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait jamais vécu cette expérience? Un sourire discret apparut tout de même sur son visage en réalisant que Nathan était dans la même situation qu'elle. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'il avait probablement les mêmes craintes, les mêmes interrogations.

« Non... Je... je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. », reprit-il, rougissant pour l'une des rares fois. « Le... le moment ne s'est jamais réellement présenté et les quelques fois où j'ai eu des "offres" si on peut le dire ainsi, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de le faire alors j'attendais. Je sais que tu dois sûrement penser que... » Nathan aurait bien voulu continuer ses explications, mais il fut vite interrompu par Haley.

« Je suis vierge aussi, Nathan... et tu n'as pas de raisons d'être inconfortable face à cet aspect de ta vie. La seule chose que je peux penser en ce moment... c'est que j'ai le plus bel homme devant moi et qu'il est totalement amoureux de moi, autant que je le suis de lui. », déclara-t-elle avec une telle passion dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y ait de malaises entre eux. « Puis, si tu veux la vérité... j'aime bien l'idée que nous perdions notre virginité l'un à l'autre. Ça peut... ça peut être romantique, non? », continua Haley en baissant la tête pour cacher la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant même.

« Alors... tu... tu veux vraiment le faire ce soir? », demanda Nathan d'une voix surprise. La simple idée de faire l'amour à Haley dirigeait tout son sang vers une partie bien précise de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout était prête à se donner entièrement à lui. Elle avait assez confiance en lui pour lui offrir cette partie d'elle qui ne serait jamais récupérable. C'était impossible qu'il soit aussi chanceux.

« Seulement si... si tu es prêt et certain de toi à 100. », dit Haley d'une voix timide. Jamais elle n'aurait cru dire ça un jour dans sa vie, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre de pression à Nathan. S'il n'était pas encore certain qu'il en avait envi, elle serait prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. La jeune femme était bien consciente que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était pratiquement introuvable et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait partager ce moment intime avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur dès leur première rencontre. Elle voulait marquer leur relation à jamais.

« C'est certain que je le suis! Bon sang, je t'aime plus que tout Haley James! », dit Nathan, un sourire immense sur son visage. Dès qu'il vit Haley rire due à l'intensité de ses mots, le jeune homme bondit sur celle-ci et agrippa ses lèvres à celles d'Haley. Cette dernière se retrouva à nouveau entre le matelas et Nathan, un endroit qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

« Je t'aime encore plus Nathan! », déclara Haley à bout de souffle entre deux baisers.

« C'est impossible... », répondit-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Nathan avait besoin de sentir son corps, son souffle, son odeur partout autour de lui. Elle était sa source vitale, la seule personne qui faisait battre son cœur à pleine puissance.

Le jeune couple continua de s'embrasser, encore et encore. Tranquillement, les mains de Nathan caressèrent le ventre de cette dernière tout en s'aventurant de plus en plus haut jusqu'au moment où elles frôlèrent ses seins. Celle-ci sentit son corps frissonner à ce simple contact. Bien vite, Nathan glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Haley et commença à jouer avec les courroies de son haut de bikini. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il la regarda profondément dans les yeux pour être certain qu'elle était toujours prête à continuer. Cette dernière lui sourit lorsqu'elle comprit que Nathan attendait son autorisation. Il pouvait tellement être attentionné, pensa Haley.

Une fois que la jeune femme lui fit signe qu'elle approuvait, Nathan tira délicatement sur l'une des courroies et défit la boucle qui retenait le maillot. Il refit pareil pour la seconde et dernière boucle qui attachait ce léger vêtement. Nathan plongea ses yeux profondément dans ceux d'Haley lorsqu'il dénuda doucement cette dernière. Ils laissèrent échapper tous les deux un long gémissement quand ils sentirent la poitrine d'Haley entrer en contact avec le torse nu de Nathan. La sensation était incroyable. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tendrement et amoureusement avant que le jeune homme se relève tranquillement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour contempler les seins d'Haley. Il n'avait jamais cru que c'était aussi parfait. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait des vrais devant lui. Bien sûr qu'il en avait déjà vu à la télévision et dans quelques magasines que ses coéquipiers de l'université lui avait montré, mais jamais il avait imaginé une telle splendeur. Les seins d'Haley n'avait rien de ceux qu'il avait vu ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas gonflés au silicone ni pleins de produits synthétiques. Ils étaient parfaits, simples et naturels.

Lorsque Haley réalisa que Nathan fixait sa poitrine, elle se sentit moins confiante et voulu se cacher quelque peu avec ses bras, mais Nathan comprit vite ce qu'elle tentait de faire et lui retient doucement les mains.

« Tu es magnifique, Haley. Ne soit surtout pas gênée parce que tu es merveilleuse et resplendissante. J'en ai des frissons tellement je suis obnubilé par ta beauté. », avoua Nathan afin de la rassurer. Il ne voulait qu'une chose ; qu'elle se sente parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence.

« Merci, Nathan... », dit-elle, touchée par les paroles de son petit ami. Il était en aucun cas le seul homme avec qui elle souhaitait partager cette expérience. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer vivre ceci avec un autre homme.

Ne pouvant résister davantage, Haley s'empara, une fois de plus, des lèvres de Nathan. Ils s'embrassèrent tout en retirant le paréo de la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient plus quand bas de costume de bain lorsque Haley passa sa main dans le dos de Nathan et la descendit sous son maillot. Il gémit à la sensation de la main de la jeune femme sur ses fesses. Son érection devenait de plus en plus prononcée lorsque Haley glissa son vêtement sur le sol. Nathan était maintenant complètement nu. Haley ne put faire autrement que baisser son regard vers le sexe de son amoureux. Tout comme ce dernier, elle était bouche bée devant ce qu'elle voyait. Il était magnifique, son corps tout entier, mais aussi cette partie qui attirait particulièrement son attention. Elle sentit ses joues rougir lorsqu'elle réalisa que Nathan la regardait avec un léger sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui-même était gêné par la situation.

« Je... tu... tu es magnifique, Nathan. Jamais je n'aurais cru me sentir aussi confiante en cette première fois. Grâce à toi, je me sens si bien. Tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai envi de faire l'amour. Je t'aime tellement. », avoua Haley, les yeux scintillant d'étoiles et de sincérité.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, Hales. Tu es aussi la seule avec qui je veux vivre cette expérience. Tu es pour moi la bonne. Je suis certain que tu es la femme de ma vie, Haley et j'ai énormément envi de te faire l'amour... mais... j'ai peur de te faire mal Haley. J'ai entendu que la fille avait extrêmement mal lors de sa première fois et je ne veux pas t'imposer cette douleur. », lui révéla Nathan, d'un regard si attentionné et plein de culpabilité.

« Je sais que ça fait mal au début, mais je veux vraiment le faire, Nathan. Sinon... qu'allons-nous faire pour avoir des enfants si cette première fois n'arrive jamais? », dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison... mais je veux que tu me promettes que si la douleur est insupportable, tu me diras d'arrêter. S'il te plaît! », la supplia-t-il du regard. Nathan ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette sa première fois. Il savait à quel point, pour une femme, cette première fois était quelque chose d'important.

« Je te le promet, Nathan! Maintenant, fais-moi l'amour. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. », avoua Haley avec tant d'émotions.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Nathan retira le bas de bikini d'Haley et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Après quelques minutes d'appréhension, la jeune femme écarta doucement ses jambes et Nathan s'y installa au centre avant de se positionner à son entrée. Les yeux bleu océan du jeune homme rencontrèrent ceux marrons de la jeune femme quelques secondes avant que Nathan pénètre tranquillement Haley. Leur regard resta profondément lié tout le temps que ce dernier s'enfonçait dans celle-ci. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues d'Haley lorsque Nathan déchira sa membrane de l'innocence. Celui-ci s'immobilisa en voyant la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Même si, à son tour, il ressentait une certaine douleur, il en avait rien à faire. Toute sa concentration était sur la jeune femme devant lui qui tremblait doucement.

Au moment où Haley réalisa que Nathan avait cessé de bouger, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant pour le forcer à la pénétrer entièrement. Il accepta de continuer puisqu'elle le lui disait malgré qu'il était très retissant à l'idée. Celui-ci arrêta tout mouvements lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur d'Haley. Il leur laissa le temps de s'habituer à la sensation avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Leurs corps étaient plein de sueur et ils tremblaient autant l'un que l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la tension se volatilisa pour laisser place à un sentiment de passion et de désir. Avec l'autorisation d'Haley, Nathan recommença à bouger en celle-ci. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Le va et viens du jeune homme augmentait peu à peu la frénésie de leurs ébats. Il ne tarda pas à aller de plus en plus vite. Chacun criait le nom de l'autre avec toute la passion qu'ils ressentaient. Seulement quelques poussées plus tard, ils atteignirent leur orgasme sans avertissement.

Nathan se laissa tombé délicatement sur le corps d'Haley lorsque l'extase qu'ils ressentaient avait perdu de son intensité. Il déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de cette dernière et prit quelques respirations avant d'avoir la force nécessaire de se retirer de la jeune femme. Il s'allongea sur le dos et Haley vient s'installer dans les bras musclés de ce dernier. Nathan s'arrangea pour les couvrir avec la couverture qui traînait au pied du lit. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Haley attrape froid. Ils retrouvèrent tranquillement leur respiration normale. Nathan caressait le dos d'Haley alors que celle-ci glissait sa main le long de son torse.

« C'était... », commença Haley, mais n'arrivant pas à trouver des mots assez puissants pour représenter concrètement ce qu'elle venait tout juste de vivre.

« C'était phénoménal, fantastique, ahurissant, sensationnel, extraordinaire... », reprit Nathan avec tous les mots qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord! », dit-elle en riant. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi "faire l'amour" était l'expression physique de leurs sentiments. C'était la plus merveilleuse des expériences de sa vie, et de loin...

Le couple s'embrassa encore quelque temps avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Entrelacés ensemble, leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, Nathan et Haley rêvèrent de leur avenir, de leur futur si incertain. Ils s'aimaient plus que tout et ce sentiment était certainement quelque chose d'intouchable, quelque chose d'immuable, même par le plus grand des criminels. Ça leur appartenait et cela, pour toujours... peu importe ce que leur avenir leur réservait. Cette force qu'était leur amour les habitait et leur procurait l'espoir d'un futur meilleur... d'un futur sans combat ni larmes...

* * *

**_Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai déjà énormément de devoirs et d'examens avec l'école. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette scène._**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_**

**_Emmanuelle XD_**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11: Un bonheur inachevé**

* * *

Le son des vagues perçaient le silence de la pièce légèrement éclairée par le lever du soleil. Une douce brise provenant d'une fenêtre entrouverte vint effleurer les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement sous les draps. À ses côtés, un jeune homme dormant aussi profondément, se rapprocha inconsciemment de celle qu'il aimait pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Ce geste n'empêcha par contre pas Haley de se réveiller. Ses paupières s'ouvrèrent délicatement. Immédiatement, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la chaleur du corps de Nathan qui la réconfortait grandement. Celle-ci resta immobile quelques instants, heureuse et calme en contemplant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il paraissait si doux et paisible. Haley ne pouvait que penser à la nuit dernière, la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Tout avait été parfait.

Le son des oiseaux mêlé à celui des vagues la sortit de ses pensées. Elle contempla encore quelque temps Nathan puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever doucement du lit. Elle s'enroula dans un drap blanc qui avait fini la nuit sur le sol de la chambre puis s'avança vers les portes qui menaient au balcon de la chambre principale. Elle sortit à l'extérieur tout en referment délicatement les portes afin de ne pas réveiller Nathan.

Le ciel était d'un bleu perçant. Peu de nuages comblaient celui-ci. À l'horizon, des teintes rosées se dessinaient grâce au lever du soleil. Jamais Haley s'était réellement sentit aussi libre qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux continuèrent de fixer au loin jusqu'au moment où elle sentit des mains se déposer doucement sur son ventre. Elle se retourna puis à la vue de Nathan, un immense sourire arpenta son visage. Nathan, vêtu simplement de caleçon, lui sourit à son tour puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Haley profita de ce moment pour déposer sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et entrelaça ses doigts à celui-ci.

« Bon matin… », dit Nathan d'une voix encore endormie.

« À toi aussi. Je me sens tellement légère aujourd'hui. », répondit Haley sincèrement.

Nathan la serra davantage dans ses bras, un sourire plein de fierté sur son visage. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. », avoua-t-il.

« Merci pour tout Nathan. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer une meilleure nuit que celle que nous avons passée. », s'exclama-t-elle en regardant profondément le jeune homme.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu n'aies pas de regrets. J'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiet hier soir quand tu t'es endormi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te réveilles ce matin, déçue par ce qui s'était passé. », admit-il en se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

En entendant ces paroles, Haley se retourna vers Nathan pour mieux voir son visage. Elle le regarda longuement tout en caressant tendrement la joue de ce dernier du revers de la main. « Nathan, jamais je n'aurais pu ressentir quelconque regret. Je sais que ce que je ressens à ton égard n'a rien de banal. Je t'aime plus que tout et même si mes sentiments sont encore très jeunes, je sais qu'ils seront toujours là. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerai sans cesse et que je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. », dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'eau tellement les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient forts.

Nathan lui sourit amoureusement. « Je t'aime aussi plus que tout, Hales. »

Après ces quelques mots, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de prendre d'assaut les lèvres de cette dernière. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement mais bien vite la passion s'intensifia. Haley se rapprocha davantage de Nathan tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ce dernier déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la serra encore plus, comme s'il allait la perde. La tension sexuelle devint trop grande et Nathan ne pu résister. Ces mains descendirent jusqu'aux fesses d'Haley et la caressa doucement. Tranquillement, les lèvres de celui-ci dévièrent de la bouche d'Haley et se retrouvèrent sur le long du cou de cette dernière. Il continua à descendre et parsema de baisers les épaules de la femme qu'il aimait tout en repoussant délicatement le drap qui l'entourait.

Quant à Haley, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre quelques gémissements. Les choses que Nathan pouvait faire avec sa bouche devaient probablement être illégales dans certains états, pensa-t-elle. Une de ses mains tenait fermement la tête de Nathan contre ses épaules et l'autre jouait dangereusement avec l'élastique qui retenait à la taille le caleçon de ce dernier.

Le couple s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur afin de retrouver le confort de leur lit lorsque des bruits d'hélicoptères se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Haley et Nathan levèrent la tête vers le ciel et aperçurent deux hélicoptères des forces américaines s'immobiliser au-dessus de la maison. Le jeune couple n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'ils entendirent la porte de la maison être défoncée et, quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs hommes armés entrèrent dans la chambre des maîtres. Haley se serra à Nathan tout en réajustant le drap qui la couvrait. Dans leur regard, on pouvait y voir de la panique, de la peur, mais ce que le couple laissait paraître davantage était la tristesse, le déchirement de se voir séparé par ces hommes.

Nathan tenait fermement Haley contre lui. Celle-ci tremblait dans ses bras. Trois hommes s'avancèrent près du balcon. L'un deux s'empara de la jeune femme. Nathan essaya de l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait supporter les cris que lançait Haley à son égard.

« Nathan! Non! », cria-t-elle tout en laissant quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la direction d'Haley, mais il fut vite maitrisé par deux autres hommes. Il tenta de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Haley… N'aie pas peur! Tout va bien aller, on… », commença Nathan afin de réconforter Haley, mais il n'eut pas la chance de terminer lorsqu'un poing rencontra sa mâchoire. Ses genoux ne purent le supporter et il tomba sur le sol.

« Tais-toi! Pas un mot! », cria l'homme qui l'avait frappé, l'un de ceux qui le tenait à présent fermement contre le plancher.

« Nathan… », pleura Haley en voyant ce dernier se faire frapper. Une de ses mains vint couvrir sa bouche, ses lèvres tremblantes alors que l'autre agrippait toujours le drap.

« La maison est sécurisée. Vous pouvez faire entrer le président. », s'exclama l'un des hommes, le chef de l'opération.

À peine quelques instants plus tard, Dan entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il fixa quelques secondes Nathan qui avait le visage contre le sol. Dans les yeux du président, une haine s'en ressortait. Ses yeux quittèrent le jeune homme pour s'immobiliser sur sa fille, celle-ci retenue par un agent. Dan s'approcha d'Haley doucement. Celle-ci commença à se débattre à nouveau. Son père semblait un peu plus calme.

Une fois que Dan se tenait droit devant sa fille, il prit un ton doux. « Vous pouvez la lâcher agent Colder. »

Celui-ci répondit aux ordres et recula d'un pas. Dan s'approcha à nouveau d'Haley. Cette dernière pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur s'accélérer. Nathan tenta de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion puisqu'un des agents repoussa immédiatement sa tête contre le sol.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Le souffle de Haley était pratiquement la seule chose qui pouvait se faire entendre. Tout le monde attendait de voir la réaction qu'allait avoir le président des États-Unis.

Ce dernier perça enfin le silence. « Habille-toi, Haley! », dit-il d'un ton ferme et sévère. Il se retourna et regarda Nathan. « Amenez-le! », ordonna-t-il aux hommes.

Les deux agents qui tenaient Nathan le levèrent brusquement et le guidèrent vers la porte de la chambre. Le regard de Nathan rencontra celui d'Haley. Il ferma doucement ses paupières et les rouvrit laissant une larme glisser le long de sa joue. Sur ses lèvres, Haley put lire les mots « Je t'aime » mais aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche. Il continua à avancer contre son gré alors que la jeune femme était elle aussi en pleurs.

« Nathan… », s'exclama Haley d'un ton anéanti une fois que la porte s'était refermée derrière le jeune homme et les derniers agents à quitter la pièce.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle et son père dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, Dan avait déjà empoigné son bras et la serrait fortement.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as prit mais une chose est claire ; plus jamais ça va se reproduire, tu m'entends? », prononça Dan très fâché, les dents serrés. Son emprise se referma de plus en plus sur le bras de sa fille et Haley fléchit doucement. « Tu t'habilles MAINTENANT et on en reparle rendu à la maison. Je ne veux pas entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche. Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que je vois… et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir à nouveau! », termina Dan avant de lâcher brusquement le bras de sa fille et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée, Haley reprit sa respiration ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses pensées vaguèrent à Nathan. Un frisson parcourut son corps et la peur l'envahit aussitôt. Qu'allait-il lui faire? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher! La panique s'éprit d'elle et Haley s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Elle ne pouvait les laisser faire. Elle devait retrouver Nathan. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de s'habiller, elle descendit rapidement les marches mais, avant même qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, deux hommes l'accueillit au bas des escaliers et l'amena dans le véhicule présidentiel. Aucune trace de Nathan n'apparut sur le chemin la menant à la voiture. Il n'était nulle part.

* * *

_Désolée de n'avoir pas publié la suite plus tôt, beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie._

_Laissez-moi vos impressions!_

_Emmanuelle_


End file.
